When a Seal is Done Right
by T-sub-17
Summary: Minato wasn't a complete idiot. The Kyuubi wasn't what they all thought. With a seal that can do more that just hold the Kyuubi, Naruto will become what he was mean't to be. No matter how much it costs him. Naru xHina XAnko XFUU. God-like Naruto. Corrections in works Chapter 1-4 fixed and updated 11/20/18. Chapter 4 has significant updates. Sorry no chapter 16 yet.
1. Chapter 1: Minato's Realization

**EDITED: 11/14/18: This chapter had had a grammar and word usage overhaul. It is far more cohesive and easier to read now. No real factual changes just some clarifications and better dialog flow.**

 **A/N. This is my first fic so constructive criticism will be much appreciated. I have no idea about an update schedule yet it really depends on how much time I get to work on it. So don't expect it to be anything but random. That being said this will most likely be a Harem fic but I haven't decided. It will involve Hinata. I know many don't like her but I consider Naruto to be central to her development. I know that can be easily changed but it is one of my favorite parts of Naruto. This is going to a very strong bordering on godlike Naruto but he will still be the lovable idiot but not when it comes to girls.**

 **That being said if I use a Jutsu from another author I will try to site them as the original if I can't find/remember where I got I invite you to let me know so I can give them credit. I will try to come up with my own more than copying but don't hold your breath because I am not that creative. A lot of my inspiration for this fic came from Legacy by cr4zypt and his eternal guardian's story which by the way I wish he would update more because it's awesome. So a shout out to cr4zypt for almost the first two chapters cause they will be very similar including Minato's and Kushina's parentage. Mostly.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 1: Minato's Realization.

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was preparing the seal that would defeat the Kyuubi no Yoko. He was 6'1" with a medium build and spikey blond hair down to the back of his neck. His beautiful red headed wife Kushina Uzumaki lay next to their new born son telling him all the things she wished she would be able to do for him. She was dying after having the kyuubi ripped out of her by and unknown figure wearing an orange spiraling mask. Minato was originally planning on using the reaper death seal and split the kyuubi's chakra but Kushina had pointed out a better way, if time allowed, and he was determined to make it work.

The kyuubi had not yet appeared but they were sure it would not be long now. This new seal he was franticly working to complete was going to be the achievement of a lifetime. It would provide their son with all their ninja knowledge and all their best techniques and jutsus. On each of his birthdays it would release shadow clones of them and tell him about them and who they were starting when he turned 5.

It was also designed to use the kyuubi's chakra to make sure any harm that came to their son would be healed completely. Minato loved his village and its people but he was no fool. He knew people would blame their son and he could never live with himself if he didn't do everything is his power to help his son.

This seal was going to be his final masterpiece. It would have chakra suppression seals that would take fully half his chakra every day and store until he was asleep then force it back into him slowly to forcefully expand his chakra coils to give him an unheard-of capacity. It would stop functioning when he was approximately 14 unless he chose otherwise. By then he would have reserves equal to that of a mid-level bijuu. With this he also included a control seal that will remain until he is around 18 to be able to fully control his reserves (he will still never be able to do a regular clone but then again no Uzumaki can).

It would also give the kyuubi more freedom that its last seal. It would have 10 purification seals that would turn the kyuubi's yokai into pure life force. He was unsure of what all the life force energy would be capable of but he knew it had the ability to completely heal and revitalize someone. It would then store it in five, what he called, Resurrection Seals enabling him to heal from wounds that to other people would mean certain death. These seals would take about a month to refill but all of them could refill at the same time. Kushina prayed they would never have to be used but wanted them none the less so she would have some peace of mind.

He decided to make it so he could use up to three of them to save someone else's life if he wanted to so that he could save his friends. It would not only heal them but it would also purify their body of all diseases and outside influences. He also included a seal that could turn his chakra into medical chakra that way he didn't have to use his Resurrection Seals unless it was dire.

Included were chakra masking seals so he wouldn't draw to much attention from doujutsu users until he was able to handle it and to keep sensors from going crazy when near him. He even made a camouflage seal that could hide him completely that way could be used to escape trouble. However, it could only function for a short length of time before it would need a 'cool down' period of sorts. He theorized the useable length of time would increase as Naruto's body grew and could take the strain as well as learning to control his massive chakra reserves.

He included a genjutsu sensor seal. The seal would sense foreign chakra entering his system and automatically use either his chakra or the kyuubi's to dispel it. Only very subtle genjutsu would have any effect but he would still more than likely be able to sense them.

His final addition was to put progressive gravity and resistance seals that would activate when he turned five. Due to the healing factor of the kyuubi they would be able to increase at a steady rate that would be much faster than anybody else could handle. He would not be told about them until he was 12. In order for these not to be a danger they would deactivate when a large amount adrenaline was detected. He also was going to allow the kyuubi to deactivate them in case the danger was unknown to Naruto. This would give him extra strength and speed without anybody learning of the seals existence.

His final addition was to make the seals invisible except for the base one that would hold the kyuubi to prevent them from being copied by anyone. The others would probably show up when they were used but that was just the nature of seals.

As he is doing this Kushina was trying her best not to cry at having to leave her son. Her only solace is that the new seal they had come up with keep her son safe and her husband out of the Shinagami's stomach so they could be together in the afterlife and watch over their son together. As she laid there just holding and being with her son she couldn't help but think about the reason she had managed to live for the last several hours, besides the fact that she was an Uzumaki, as opposed to dying right away like most jinchuriki's would have.

 _Flashback_

 _She was chained to a rock as the man in a spiraling orange mask was attempting to break the seal that held the kyuubi. The kyuubi for its part was doing everything in its power to stay in the seal. When the kyuubi realized that it would not be able to stop itself from being removed it did the next best things it could think of. It pumped about 3 tails worth of power into a storage area in the seal that would keep Kushina alive for a few days in the hopes that she would be able to reseal it back inside of her. With a parting of "sorry my old friend I can do no more "the kyuubi was removed._

 _End Flashback_

After that she had seen her old friend controlled and forced to kill her. Minato had shown up and rescued her and taken her to their safe house where their child was. After a short discussion of what they knew, they determined the most likely thing the masked man had planned was to attack Konoha with a controlled kyuubi and they knew they would, most likely, not be able to reseal it into Kushina. She would have to use the remaining chakra she had, along with what the kyuubi had left her, to hold it in place long enough to seal it. With these final decisions, they started to devise a plan to save their home. Kushina was sad she would not be there for him as he grew but she knew that the kyuubi would take care of him and give him a friend the same way it had done for her.

Ten minutes before Minato had the seal complete they heard the sound that they had been fearing. The kyuubi roared into the sky doing everything in its power to warn people that they needed to run and letting Minato and Kushina know that it had arrived.

 ** _On the Battlefield_**

The ninja did everything they could to slow it down in order to give the civilians more time to flee. Jutsu after jutsu was thrown at the kyuubi but they were no more annoying than a mosquito bite to it. Calls of "we must hold out until the fourth arrives" and "defend Konoha at all costs" were heard echoing across the battlefield.

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stood on the wall above massive gates waiting for the kyuubi to make a direct attempt on the village. As he stood there awaiting the inevitable he muttered to himself "Minato where are you. Your village needs you. I don't understand how this happened I thought the kyuubi was happy with Kushina. With you there the seal should never have broken." It was at this time Jiraiya arrived next to him. "I have a message from Minato he says he needs five more minutes to finish his plan" Jiraiya informs him. "I fear that may be four minutes too long" says Hiruzen as the Kyuubi arrives at the village gates. Summoning Enma and having him transform in the adamantine staff he attempts to halt the beast only to be flung back several blocks with nothing but a sonic roar that destroys everything in its path. This caused the first of many civilian casualties that night.

Hiruzen tries to push the kyuubi back by extending his staff only to meet it in a brief stale mate before Jiraiya steps in. " **Donton-Swamp of the Underworld** " rings out as the ground under the kyuubi is liquefied and it starts to sink. In response the kyuubi launches a massive fire attack at the ground, over powering and canceling Jiraiya's out, while starting fires all over Konoha.

The kyuubi starts charging up its ultimate attack the **Bijuudama** and aims it directly at the Hokage Monument where the Yondaime Hokage has just arrived. Using his teleportation seal Minato teleports the attack away from the village so it only damages the forest. He then appears above the kyuubi summoning Gamabunta.

 **"What the hell is going on here?"** Gamabunta asks as he sees the destruction of the village.

 **"And _WHY_ am I sitting on top of the Kyuubi no Yoko?"** he continues as the entirety of the situations becomes clear to him.

"Gamabunta-Sama I need your help. I need you to hold it down as long as you can so I can prepare to move us to the sealing area I have set up"

 **"Very well Minato I will TRY but don't expect a miracle. Even I can't keep up with the kyuubi for long"**

"Any time you can give me will be a big help."

He started gathering chakra in preparation to teleport the kyuubi to the sealing area. Just as he finished Gamabunta was forced to de-summon and return to home to heal. He had taken quite a beating from the kyuubi's tails while trying to hold it down. With no time to delay he jumped to the top of the kyuubi that was currently using his tails to smash booth business and residential areas simultaneously.

In a brilliant yellow flash both the kyuubi and Yondaime disappeared from the village and reappeared near Minato's safe house where Kushina and the blonde child were waiting. Most of the ninjas began to cheer and celebrate thinking that the fight was over but Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and most of the ANBU knew different and took off through the trees to get to where they sensed the creature.

 ** _Outside Safe House_**

In a bright flash they appeared just as Kushina started to form her chains to hold the kyuubi down. It was at this point the genjutsu place on the kyuubi loosed just enough for it to speak.

 **"Minato, Kushina I am sorry I cannot control myself. You need to seal me so this cursed genjutsu will wear off completely. Can you put me back into Kushina?"**

"I am afraid we cannot. You are too strong for me to hold and seal at the same time and Kushina would need to stop using chakra in order for it to be successful. Our only choice is to seal you into our son. But this will probably take all my chakra and we will not be able to be there for him. Can I trust you to take care of him in our place?" Minato asked as he prepared the ritual alter.

 **"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is well cared for and safe."**

"Thank you old friend I will miss you but we will be watching" says Kushina.

(The rest is going to go as cannon with the claw when the genjutsu takes hold again and the speeches. I can't bear to write all that when most of you should already know it or have read it multiple times.)

 ** _Council Chambers –Next Day_**

The newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage walked in carrying a small blonde child. The rest of the council that had been arguing about the best course of action to rebuild both the village and ninja force. Hiruzen sat down and called for silence.

"First thing first what are the reported casualties?" He asked.

One of the elderly advisors named Homura, a man who have been on the Sandaime's genin team spoke up. "The death toll is currently 6,000 civilians and 4,000 shinobi but expected to grow. That's fully one quarter of our forces. Another 3,000 civilians were injured along with another 2,000 shinobi. 300 building were destroyed or damaged to the point where they will have to torn down and rebuilt and another 1,500 sustained damage of some kind that is repairable."

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. 'So many dead. This will make things hard for years to come and that's not even taking into account when the other villages find out if they decide to attack. Kami I hope I can still do this.'

As this was going on the little blonde child started to fuss and make noise alerting everyone to his presence. It was at this point that his other genin team member spoke up as she, her name being Koharu, was his other advisor. "Hokage-sama who is this child you're holding and why have you brought him to this meeting."

Dreading the response Hiruzen braced himself and began his explanation. "This child is the hero who saved us all from the kyuubi." This got him a lot of curious looks and at the council urging he continued. "The shinobi all know this but just to give a refresher to everyone it is impossible to kill a bijuu. If you do manage to destroy their physical body it will reform in the same place in about 3-7 years." This drew gasps mosh of the civilian side.

"What do you mean in the same place? The fourth killed it there is no other explanation!" shouted one very fat merchant.

"We must find a way to stop this" shouted another.

"SILENCE!" shouted Hiruzen

"Now if you will all give a minute to finish it will become clear." He said. Looking around seeing everyone paying attention he continues. "The only way to stop a bijuu from reforming is to seal it in a container. Now the one-tailed and even the two-tailed can be sealed in special made Urns or containers. The three-tailed and up must be sealed in a living being, preferably human so as to stop the bijuu from talking control."

At this point Danzo Shimura interrupted him to ask the question that the Hokage had been dancing around. "Are you saying that this boy is now the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" he asked while his mind was coming up with ways that he could get the boy into his care. He could turn him into his perfect weapon and use him to take the Hokage seat. After Danzo said that all hell broke loose. The entire civilian side was calling for his blood.

"WE MUST KILL THE DEMON!" screeched a pink hair woman.

"THE YONDAIME MADE IT WEAK SO WE CAN KILL IT!" said another.

"HE TURNED IT INTO A CHILD TO MAKE IN VULNERABLE!" shouted the third.

Hiruzen was beyond furious and blasted them killing while calling for silence. "No one and I repeat NO ONE is going to harm this child. It was Minato's wish that he be seen as a hero for bearing such a heavy burden. If these are the reactions I can expect for all of you than I am going to make a few new laws right now. 1. It will be punishable by death to tell the younger generation about him containing the kyuubi. 2. It will also be punishable by death to tell the child about what he carries."

At this many looked upset but decided it was not the time to test the Hokage as he was in a rather foul mood. Everyone at this point was wondering what he would do with the child. Danzo wanted to bring up the subject but knew that if he did it would make him appear eager and cast suspicions on his motives.

Finally after almost two minutes of silence Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of the Yamanaka clan decided to speak. "What is it you are going to do with him? He could be placed with one of the clans to be raised and trained to be a shinobi." At this notion, Fugaku Uchiha devised a plan. If he could get the jinchuriki he would be able mold him into a weapon of absolute loyalty. He decided to act quickly in order to set his plan in motion.

"The Uchiha would be willing to raise the boy as if he is one of our own. I have a son who is his age that he would be able to grow up with and see as a brother" Fugaku stated.

At This point Hiashi Hyuuga decided to speak up. "The Hyuuga would also take him. He could receive the best training and placed within the branch family"

As all the other clan leaders at this point tried to give a reason why they could be best Hiruzen called for silence. "No clan shall be taking this boy. It would tip the balance of power and make one clan far more powerful than any of the others." At this Danzo say his chance.

"I could take the boy. Give him to me and let me raise and train him. He will be the ultimate weapon for Konoha in the future and will be taught how to completely control the kyuubi" he said with almost the smallest hint of a smirk. At this suggestion many of the civilians started to murmur about that maybe being the best option.

Hiruzen would not hear of it. "I will not let you turn this boy into another one of your mindless drones to be your personal attack dog. He will be placed in the orphanage where he can have a normal child hood with the other kids that will no doubt be there after this horrible tragedy."

Some of the civilians tried to argue this point but he refused to budge. Danzo mean while went back to scheming planning to kidnap the boy in a few years when he would not need to have some care for him for the entire day. He figured that five years should be enough time to set his plans in motion.

After this the meeting was called to a close as Hiruzen could listen to the fools for no longer. He decided that tomorrow he would take the boy to the orphanage.

 ** _Next Day-Orphanage_**

Hiruzen handed the boy to the matron at the orphanage asking her to take good care of him and to speak to no one of the hokage delivering him to her. He now had no whisker marks and traditional Uzumaki red hair.

The Matron asked his name and was given the response "Naruto Uzumaki."

 **A/N This chapter has been fixed and this will most likely be its final form.**

 **So read/review and tell me opinions on this start.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Edited and Fixed: 11/14/18**

 **A/N I will probably be doing time skips at the beginning of these early chapters because I want to try and move the story along. I also tried to change his childhood to something I haven't read before. I get tired of the same story be parroted with different word but the same events.**

 **Responses:**

 **Shinigami Miroku: you're probably right but I just couldn't bring myself to spend any more time on it because I was too distracted by this chapter. Hopefully that isn't a problem in the future. Like I said the last chapter has been done to death and just could hold my interest. (Update I have corrected this error.)**

 **Stats:**

 **Reviews: 3**

 **Favorites: 9**

 **Followers: 15**

 **Views: 121**

 **Not bad for my first try if I do say so myself.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 2: Revelations

 ** _Five Years Later_**

Children run for many reasons. Playing tag, finding a place to hide while playing hide and go seek, racing to get to the park to play, or even just racing to see who is faster. The Boy we find running now is not playing a game of any sort. He is fleeing a several drunk civilians trying to, at least what they said anyway, "finish the Yondaime's job," and "get the demon brat."

 ** _Semi-Flashback_**

This was a relativity new phenomenon to the boy. Until about 6 months ago he was treated just like every other child in the orphanage. That is until his hair turned blonde and whisker mark appeared on his face. When this happened the matron went to the Hokage to ask what could have happened. Unfortunately, when she could not find the Hokage she settled for his advisors, even after she was told never to divulge information on that child to anyone but him, fearing that his health may be at stake.

When she told Homura and Koharu, their eyes widened for a brief second as they put together who the boy was almost instantly. They assured her that everything should be fine and they would look into it. They then proceeded to tell the civilian side of the council and Danzo of their discovery.

The reactions were mixed. They had been looking for the boy for over four years and had no luck finding him. No child matching their given description was ever spotted at any of the orphanages. But now out of nowhere someone came in telling them of a child that had changed overnight to look like the one they were seeking. It was obvious that the Sandaime had placed a genjutsu on the child to change his appearance.

What they didn't know was that it only worked on adults. The rest of the children saw Naruto for who he was and he had become friend with many of the clan children already. He had played with them in the park several times a week from the time they were three.

Danzo had shown up the next day and attempted to adopt the boy. The matron, who was a bit suspicious, started the process and told him to come back a few times over the next week to get to know the boy to help him adjust to the change. The final day he was to visit and take Naruto home was the same day the Hokage had showed up to reinforce the genjutsu he used to change Naruto's appearance.

When he got there and realized it slipped he asked the matron if any parties had suddenly expressed interest in him. She showed him the forms that were being filed for his adoption, the same form she had sent to him but never arrived. He didn't recognize the name and decided he had better wait for the person to show up. If this was a real family that just wanted to give him a home he would be more than happy to allow it, after he ran some of his own checkups on them of course. But he had sinking feeling that it was someone with less than pure intentions.

Hiding himself in the shadows he waited until door opened to reveal Danzo. When he asked the matron if Naruto was ready to go with a big smirk on his face Hiruzen nearly lost it. At this moment he stepped out of the shadows and confronted Danzo. To say Danzo was surprised was an understatement. Hiruzen very carefully explained to Naruto, who had arrived in the meantime, that Danzo would not be able to adopt Naruto because he was becoming very sick and didn't want to take the chance that Naruto would catch it. The irony was not lost on Danzo. Hiruzen then quickly and quietly whispered in Danzo's ear "If you so much as attempt to contact Naruto again I will personally KILL you and all of you ROOT agents. That's right, I know you didn't dismantle it like I ordered. This is no threat it is a promise."

With that Hiruzen turned to Naruto and asked if he would like to get some lunch as an apology for what had happened. Danzo hadn't moved, still frozen at what he heard. He was not scared. Death didn't scare him. He was surprised the Hiruzen had found his backbone again. Seeing that he would not win this day he went back to his plotting. He knew he could not openly defy or oppose Hiruzen. He was called the Shinobi no Kami, The God of Shinobi, for a reason.

After that Naruto's life had taken a turn for the worst. The nice matron had been removed through action on the part of the civilian council and Danzo, who decided if he couldn't get to Naruto he try to make Naruto come to him. He wanted his weapon. They replaced the kind matron with one of their own choosing. She was someone that saw Naruto as the kyuubi and treated him as such. She told the other kids to stay away from him and started kicking him out when she was teaching the other kids.

At first Naruto thought he did something to make her mad, but when he tried to apologize she told him she didn't care what a demon like him had to say. Naruto was reduced to playing alone unless he went to the park. Even some of his friends had their parent pull them away from now that they could see what he really looked like. His only friends that remained were a little girl with blue hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes with no visible pupil named Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata's two-year-old sister with brown hair and the same eyes Hanabi Hyuuga, a blond hair girl with blue eyes and no pupil named Ino Yamanaka, a rather plump with swirls on his cheeks named Chouji Akimichi, and a boy with his dark hair tied up looking like the top of a pineapple named Shikamaru Nara. These were the only parents who would let them kids play with him. All the other parents pulled their kids away.

 ** _End Semi-Flashback_**

Today is Naruto's fifth birthday and he thought that maybe today would be a good day. All his other birthday's had been. There was always a festival on his birthday and he loved to go. He had been walking through the festival when he was spotted and arrived in his current situation.

As Naruto was running he realized that while he was staying ahead of most of the stumbling crowd there were a few that seemed to be keeping pace with him easily. After all how fast can a five-year-old run? What he didn't know is that they were herding him to a less crowded area away from the ANBU and Uchiha police watching the festival.

When the finally got him far enough away they cornered him in an alley with a dead end. Only about 12 people of the mob remained. In that mob were four genin, three chunin, a jonin, and four civilians who were not drunk. The genins and civilians went in first with nothing but punches and kicks with their bare hands. After a few minutes, which were filled with Naruto's pained screams, when he was injured to run away or fight back, having a broken nose, leg, and arm, they backed off. At this time the chunins took their turn. Using kunai they speared his hands to the ground getting the loudest scream of his life. They then proceeded to start making shallow incisions all over him with kunai coated in a poison meant to cause pain, not death. After just a few long minutes Naruto passed out due to the pain. The attackers did not care in the least. If anything they were emboldened. He couldn't scream now but would still feel everything later.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

Naruto found himself in a dying forest more confused than he had been in his whole life. He was trying to piece together how he got there and the last thing he could remember was the worst pain he had ever felt. He looked down and didn't see any wounds or scars and became even more confused. It was at this point the he noticed that the leaves on the trees were pulsing with two different auras, one red and one blue. As he was trying to figure out the cause when he heard his name being called, it was faint and he could only just discern the direction.

 **"Naruto follow the sound of my voice. Yes you are almost here"** spoke the deep voice as Naruto neared an impassable grove of trees.

Coming around a grove of trees that he could not see through Naruto saw a massive steel bared fence that looked like a huge animal Pen. The Bars were 500 feet tall and spaced with about 6 feet between them. The pen had to be large enough to fit the Hokage Monument inside. It had a gate that appeared to be held together with just and piece of paper with the Kanji for seal.

After taking this in Naruto noticed a fox with a human-like torso sitting near the gate with his tails swing haphazardly behind him. At first Naruto didn't know what to think until he decided to count his tails. He counted nine he began to back up.

"A-are y-y-you the nine-t-t-tailed-fox?" he asked trembling with fear.

 **"Yes I am the Great Kyuubi no Yoko"** the fox replied **.**

"Why did those people bring me here? Are you going to kill me?" he asked the first part more to himself than the fox but it heard none the less.

This confused the kyuubi if only for a second. In truth it was expecting the boy today hence why it was at the gate but it now donned on him that the boy was about 4 hours early. At this odd occurrence the fox decided to ask the obvious question. **"What do you mean those people brought you here?"**

"I was chased through the Kyuubi festival by a bunch of people, when I ran down a dead-end ally. The started to hit me and the two of them stabbed me with knives I see those ninja use through my hands and then I woke up here." Naruto explained

This caused the fox to bristle in rage effectively scarring Naruto. Realizing its mistake the kyuubi immediately lowered it killing intent. " **I guess I may as well start the explanations now.** **Those people did not bring you anywhere. In fact they are most likely still torturing your body. This is you mindscape. We are inside you head."**

At this Naruto didn't know what to say as he tried to absorb this information. He was a bit scared that the people outside would kill him but he was thankful that he wasn't feeling it. After processing that information he had to ask, "How did I get here? How did you get here? Why does it look like this place is dying? What's going to happen to me? Why aren't you dead?"

The Kyuubi decided to slow him down before he got too far into a panic.

 **"First off I am not sure how you got here; it may be in response to the pain. Second how I got here will be explained later. Third this place is a representation of you. Six months ago the place was green and beautiful. It looks like this because of how you have changed in the last six months. I don't know what has been happening but it is not good. Fourth you will be just fine I can sense your injuries and a healing them just enough so you survive but not enough for people outside to see. Lastly you can't kill me not permanently at least."** After explaining this Kyuubi decided that there was something he needed to do. **"I can sense they have left outside I will send back and talk to you tonight when you go to sleep. I am sorry but this will hurt. When you wake up you need to use this hand sign and say 'Resurrection Seal Kai'. I will take care of the rest."** When the kyuubi was sure Naruto understood and could do as he was told it pushed him out of his mindscape.

 ** _Meanwhile-Outside_**

After stabbing the kunai through his hands the chunin proceeded to stab his arms and leg repeatedly working their way in. When one of them got to excited and decided to cut his throat the jonin stopped them.

"Are you two insane? If you kill him here in three years he will reappear in his full demon form back to full power." This caused to chunin to step away while the jonin performed a quick katon jutsu to cauterize his wounds so he wouldn't bleed out. But still be in pain. After this they quickly fled the scene as the use of chakra would have no doubt alerted the ANBU.

A dog masked and weasel masked ANBU landed in the ally on moments later.

Dog asked "are you sure this is where it came from?

"Yes" replied Weasel.

After a quick check of the ally they notice what looks like a burnt pile of tattered clothes. When the get up to it the find it is a child that they both recognize.

"NARUTO! Weasel you report this to Hokage-sama I will get him to the hospital." Dog got out before scooping Naruto and body flickers towards the hospital. Weasel then does the same but heading to the Hokage's office.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Weasel body flickers directly in to the Hokage office appearing on one Knee.

"Hokage-sama," He says in a frantic tone. Worrying what might happen if Naruto doesn't make it.

"Yes what is it Weasel?" asks Hiruzen with a little bit of worry in his voice. Weasel is one of his best operatives and if he is shaken then it can't be good news.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been attacked" He says only to almost faint at the massive amount of killing intent suddenly coming from the Hokage.

"Where is he?!" he yells trying to reign in his anger so Weasel can speak

"Dog has taken him to the hospital" He manages to get out.

No sooner than he says that Hiruzen is gone already at the hospital with speed even Weasel can't hope to match.

 ** _Hospital_**

When Dog arrives at the hospital with the severely burned boy he is immediately taken into and operating room. After five minutes the Hokage arrives in an uproar when he sees dog and no Naruto.

"DOG where is he?"

"They took him into and operating room about three minutes ago Hokage-sama" dog tells him.

This eases his mind a little as he sits outside make sure only necessary staff can enter the room. It seemed like days but really it is only about an hour and a half when they wheel Naruto out of the room looking a lot worse for the wear. The Hokage sees this and instantly begins to ask questions.

"Why is he still in this condition" he asks trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

"We were not able to do any more at this time. His injuries are too extensive and he is too fragile to operate on right now. The best we could do was to stabilize him and try to keep him sedated but even that is proving hard as he seems to burn through it very quickly. However his injuries seem to be healing on their own faster than most of us could do it for him." The doctor reported.

They wheeled him into a room and started to set up the monitoring equipment when they witnessed a site that they could neither explain of comprehend. Naruto woke up.

An ear piercing scream let everyone know he was awake. The doctor started to call for sedation when he saw Naruto reach for his I.V. He grabbed the boys hand to stop him and was rewarded with another scream.

"You must leave it. It will help the pain go away" the doctor frantically tried to reason with him. But the blonde would have no part of it.

'"Take… it… OUT" He ground out through girted teeth. "I…can fix…this by… myself. Just take it OUT!" Naruto screeches at the top of his lungs.

Hearing this, the Hokage was curious. The look in Naruto's eyes told that Naruto really thought he could. He decided to give him his chance. The sedation was coming and they could always just inject it straight from a needle and replace his I.V. later. Really anything to that the boy wanted at this point he would allow if he thought it would ease his pain. Hiruzen motioned for the doctor to remove it and give the boy his chance.

After it was quickly removed Naruto brought his hands together in a hand sign and whispered "Resurrection Seal KAI!" The doctor only heard the KAI but the Hokage heard to whole thing and his eyes widened for a moment wondering what was going to happen having never heard of something like that and wondering where Naruto would have heard of or even received a seal like that. He certainly didn't do it himself.

As soon as Naruto said "KAI" a blinding golden light washed over him forcing everybody to look away. It went on for a full minutes swirling and pulsing making even the Hokage sweat from the amount of power that was swirling around the child. When the minute was up and the light died down they looked to seen Naruto sitting up on the bed as if nothing happened. His clothes were torn, ripped, and bloody but his skin was completely healed and he seemed to be with awake and full of energy.

Everybody in the room minus Naruto just stood there with their jaws on the floor. They had never seen anything like that. It would take even the toughest jonin's weeks to be sitting up let alone be fully healed. He was smiling and trying to mask his pain but it still shown through in his eyes. His physical pain may be gone but the emotional pain would take considerably longer to heal. Hiruzen saw this and felt a pang of guilt that he had failed to stop this from happening and keep him safe. He had done so well for four and a half years then somehow the genjutsu he had placed on Naruto had worn off two weeks early. He had gone over it in his head but came up with nothing but blanks. He was going to reapply it but the council had already spread what both versions looked like and his name. So he had settled for assigning ANBU protection to him.

He decided that he needed to speak with the boy alone. After asking the doctor to check him over then leave he sat down on a chair next to the bed and began.

"Naruto-kun do you remember what happened?" Hiruzen asked. Hoping that he both did, so he could punish those responsible, and didn't so he would not have to live with the memories of the terrible things that had done to him. A quick flash in Naruto's eyes told him that Naruto remembered everything.

"Some ninjas chased me away from the festival. The started to hit me then two of them stabbed those ninja knives through my hands and started to cut me everywhere with a few more. Then I passed out. When I woke up I was here and in a lot more pain." Hiruzen could tell it was taking everything he had to hold himself together. It broke the old hokage's heart to see Naruto in such a state. It almost pained him to have to continue this conversation.

"How did you recover so fast? It sounded like you released a seal of some kind." It was then that he noticed a slight hesitation that he had never seen in Naruto before. He had always responded to his questions right away. Whether it was from the pain of the memory or something he didn't want to tell him the Hokage didn't know.

 ** _"Kit, don't jump and don't say anything. You cannot tell him that you know of me yet. Everything will be explained tonight. Tell him something in the back of your mind just made you do it. Make it vague."_**

Hearing the kyuubi made him hesitate for a few moments before he answered. "I don't know. Something in the back on my head made me feel like it would take the pain away." The Hokage narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He could see that either something Naruto said was a lie or that part of the truth was missing, the fact that he couldn't tell which unnerved him. He was the Hokage and couldn't read the face of a five-year-old boy. He decided to give Naruto his privacy as this had already been a hard enough night and prying might make it worse. He did however decide to keep a closer eye on the boy, not only to keep him safe but to make sure that nothing was influencing Naruto's decisions.

"Ok Naruto-kun. The doctor said that you are free to go. Let me walk you back to the orphanage since it's late and we don't want anything more to happen tonight," Hiruzen said with a smile trying to reassure the boy by telling he would be there but it immediately turned to a look of confusion when Naruto look down and let out a sniffle. "What is it Naruto-kun?" he asked with a great amount of concern in his voice.

"I can't go back there. They told me 'a demon like you isn't welcome here' before they threw me out" he managed to get out through the sniffles. At hearing this Sarutobi was now royally pissed. 'I can't believe that ignorance of those council members. Putting him through this because they are too stupid to see the difference between the scroll and the kunai.' With this thought he determined another course of action must be taken.

"How about I get you your own place then?" He asked trying to gauge the boy's mood by his reaction. When Naruto just smiled and nodded he felt a small measure of relief. Taking the boy by the hand and leading him to his new home.

 ** _Naruto's New Apartment_**

It wasn't much to look at. That was probably the best thing that you could be said about it. It wasn't that it was run down as much as the fact that it was just old. It showed its age too. It was in probably the oldest building in Konoha. The reason for this being it was the only place that would accept Naruto, especially at this late hour and on this day in particular. Naruto didn't care though. He had a place he could call his own.

After saying his thanks for the help he found himself very tired. It turns out the energy that he felt after releasing one of his Resurrection Seals had worn off and he finally felt the stress of the day. As he laid down to go to sleep he wondered if he would ever be able to go back to the way things had been before they started calling him a demon.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Sarutobi was furious. He was going to get to the bottom of what happened if it took all night. He had summoned Dog and Weasel who now stood before him.

"Dog, Weasel, report. What happened tonight? Why did you leave your assignment of guarding Naruto, only for him to be assaulted in this manner?" He asked trying to keep his anger in check. These were his two best operatives and for their sake they better have a good reason for leaving him.

Dog stepped up. "While we were keeping watch a fight broke out between approximately 35 shinobis. The other ANBU and Uchiha Police were overwhelmed. We decided that it would be prudent to step in and assist." After finishing he motioned for Weasel to continue.

"We have since come to believe that it may have been a ploy to divert out attention away from Naruto. They used our distraction to chase Naruto away from the crowded areas. After breaking up the fight we went looking for Naruto. When we sensed a large chakra usage several blocks away we went to investigate," stated Weasel.

Dog picked up again "It was at this point that we found Naruto he had been the victim of a long torture session and then they used a katon jutsu to stop the bleeding to make sure that he would survive."

This last part was the most disturbing. If what they suspected was true that would mean some of his own ninja have started a fight with plans of it getting out of control, by involving other shinobi that had no part in their plan, in order to cause a distraction large enough to pull these two away. To make thing worse they didn't want to kill him, they wanted him to suffer and live. They may have even believed that those injuries would be permanent especially the burns. It would have been a miserable life had he not been able to heal himself the way he did. As these thoughts were running through his head he was becoming both more enraged and burdened with guilt for failing his successor.

'Minato if you could see me now you would be ashamed'. After a heavy sigh he spoke "I want you two to ignore any fights between shinobi and or civilians while Naruto is in the vicinity from now on. I have a feeling this may happen again. I do however; want you to give the illusion that your attention has been drawn. Let's see if we can make an example out the next people to try it. Dog you are dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Dog then salutes the Hokage and flickers out of his office.

After this Hiruzen makes a motion and dismisses that ANBU guards stationed in the room he puts up a privacy barrier.

"Weasel remove your mask," Sarutobi commands. Weasel follows the order to reveal the face a young teenager with black eyes, tear tracks, and a serious expression. This was the face of Itachi Uchiha.

"What have you to report on the other matter?" Sarutobi asked cryptically.

"They continue down the fool's path. I fear that they are only a few years from truly being lost." Itachi replied in kind.

"Very well. We must prepare for the worst. Do they still plan to use HIM as a weapon" Hiruzen asks.

"I am afraid now more than ever they believe they can. They think I will bring him when the time comes and control him for their bidding" replied Itachi.

"It cannot be helped then. We will continue to try to diplomacy up to the last reasonable moment but after that I am afraid I will have to take action." Hiruzen warned.

"I just hope it never comes to that"

"As do Itachi, as do I."

 **A/N I think you will find this chapter far more cohesive and clear. I feel like I did a better job proof reading and just general flow to the story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I am currently looking for a beta. Mostly to proof read but also to make sure I don't leave to many plot holes or get my story facts crossed. I have finished an event outline and started on chapter 3 as well as have chapter 4 pretty well outlined.**

 **A/N: Update: If you see and mistake is this updated version of this chapter please let me know. I am currently trying to fix everything before going to much farther.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Edited and Corrected: 11-20-2018**

 **So here is another chapter to WASIDR. I just realized that's a really terrible abbreviation.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Illuminated: I see your point but when I wrote it I saw the kyuubi festival as basically a big St. Patrick's Day, or really any other holiday that involves parting and drinking. That's why I didn't think to have him bee more suspicious. He would have to put some people through some very tough interrogation for no reason and would have made him look bad. Fights are just a common thing when people, especially ninjas, drink. I should have maybe elaborated on the more.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

" **Demon/Large summons Speech"**

' **Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 3: Explanations

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto awoke in the dying forest again and headed towards the gate he found last time. When he got there this time the Kyuubi wasn't alone. Standing in front of the cage was a tall man with spiky blonde hair and beautiful woman with waist-length blood red hair. Naruto recognized the man easy enough. It was his hero the Yondaime Hokage. As he got closer he could see they were talking to the kyuubi and did not look happy. When they noticed his approach they immediately quit talking and turned to face him, seeing confusion in his expression.

No one spoke for a few moments until the woman could no longer contain herself. She ran to Naruto faster than he could see and swept him up in a hug.

"I'm so glad I finally get to see you," cried the woman with tears running down her face.

At first Naruto did know what to do. He started to struggle to get away but after he realized that she wasn't trying to hurt him he calmed down.

"Uhm… who are you and how did you get here?" He asked very confused at what was happening. This only made the woman squeal about how cute he was and hug him tighter. He started feeling the need for air. A part of him would wonder how that was possible after he learned that this was his mindscape.

After being released from the hug she set him down and decided to try to get this awkward part over as soon as possible. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother Naruto-kun." It was this sentence that would change his life forever.

At first he was uncertain of how to react. Several emotions went through him all at once, happiness, confusion, anger, disappointment. After a moment when he gathered his thoughts he asked the first question that any kid was ask.

"How can you be my mother? She is dead. And if you weren't dead, where have you been?" That was what he been told his entire life and he was having a hard time believing what she said was true.

Her face turned it a small frown as she began her explanation. "Naruto-kun what I am going to tell you will be hard to believe at first but just let me explain before you ask any questions. First I am dead." Hearing that Naruto jumped back "Ghost!" He screamed while cowering away from her.

Kushina only giggled a little before continuing, "I am only partially here. I am sorry that we couldn't be there for you. Given what happened this was the best we could manage. I am only a part my previous self, a soul shard. I tore off a piece of my soul in order to see you when you would be old enough to understand. I am not a ghost." Kushina explained Naruto who relaxed a little as the blonde man walked up to them.

"Ok if you're my mother then why is the fourth hokage here?" He asked trying to piece things together.

"That's an easy question to answer. I am you father Naruto-kun," stated the Yondaime. As Naruto tried to start questioning him he was silenced by the blonde man" let your mother and I explain before you ask too many questions so that we can make the best use of our time here."

They explained the event that led up to the sealing and how they sealed part of their souls in him so they could see him on all his birthdays and hopefully teach him few thing about their lives to give him some semblance of family. They told him about how he would slowly absorb their skills and knowledge of jutsus and techniques. They however could decide when he was ready for certain ones which he would only be shown during one of their meetings.

After this explanation Naruto was starting to get excited "wait until I tell people I'm your son there's no way they'll be mean to me after that." His hopes were quickly dashed.

"I am afraid you can't tell anyone about us Naruto-kun. We had many powerful enemies that are no doubt still alive and would stop at nothing to kill or kidnap you just for being our son. You have to promise me you won't tell. Not until you are strong enough to handle our enemies or be able to run away at least. And you can't tell anyone you know about the big guy here until your older," he points to the kyuubi, "and I wouldn't tell anybody unless you are absolutely sure you can trust them."

"Ok I promise I won't say anything" he says while staring at the ground feeling and looking his favorite toy had just been taken away.

"This is for your own good Naruto. In time, when you get stronger, you will be able to tell people." After this they showed Naruto how to unlock his chakra and a few chakra exercises to do in order to gain better control and grow his chakra. They of course left out the seal that would take half his chakra every day. His mother gave him some ideas for pranks he could pull on people who were mean to him or just for fun much to the chagrin of his father.

Next was the conversation about his possible blood lines. "Naruto-kun there is a good chance that you are going to develop two blood lines. The first being the Uzumaki Chakra Chains that when properly trained, are pretty much unbreakable. Only certain Uzumakis get these and there is a very good chance you will have them since I did. You can't let anyone ever see these because they will know right away who you really are" Said Kushina trying to impress upon him how important this was.

"You may also develop the Sharingan." At this Naruto flipped.

"I'm and Uchiha? Why do they treat me so bad if I am one of them?" He puzzled.

"They don't know that you are. Just like they didn't know that I was. My father left the Clan long ago and I never belonged to the clan." His father explained. At hearing this Naruto asked the obvious follow up question.

"Who was your father?"

"Madara Uchiha"

"But he died fighting Hashirama Senju at the end of that valley place." This shocked both of his parents at how smart he was.

"The Valley of the End. And no he didn't. He was critically injured. He gave up fighting after that but he taught me how to be a ninja before he died. He brought me to the village before he died and told me never to reveal my true heritage."

Naruto cold only nod at this before his mother got his attention. At this point he was not sure what to expect.

"Naruto-kun I think I should tell you about my parents too. My mother's name is Tsunade Senju and my father was named Kenshi Uzumaki. I know tou-san is dead but kaa-chan may still be alive. But she probably doesn't know about you if you have never met her."

As Naruto was taking all this in kyuubi decided to speak.

" **I believe I should introduce myself properly and make a few corrections to your parent's words"** the kyuubi said getting weird looks from the boy's parents. **"My name is Kurama and I will tell you more about myself when we have more time. You will not develop the Sharingan,"** at this Minato looked disappointed, confused, and started asking questions.

"What do you mean he won't develop the Sharingan? Did I mess something up with the seal?" he said frantically hoping that he didn't cause his son to lose part of who he is. Naruto looked down too, but this didn't last for long.

" **Let me finish and I will explain. I believe he will develop something called the Rinne-Sharingan, also known as the Shi no Me. Eyes of death. This is a mix of the Rinnegan and Sharingan." Kurama explained.**

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" asked a very confused Minato.

Kurama explained that it was because he was the first to have the blood of The Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha since The mother of the Sage of Six Paths. These eyes were something that not even the sage wielded, deciding to elaborate more when Naruto actually awakened them. They then moved on to other matters such using the kyuubi's chakra. They told him only to use it as a last resort and there was no other way. Kushina showed him another chakra control exercises to push back this chakra should he ever pull too much and lose control but, told him to practice it away from people, just in case, until he mastered it and never where someone could sense him.

When there time began to grow short Minato decided he needed to get in some final explanations before they left. "Kurama-san here is not the demon people believe him to be. He was forced to attack the village." At this Kurama growled at the memory. "He was a good friend to your mother and he is going to be your friend and help you. " They then told Naruto the full story of what happened the night he was born.

Naruto Look up at the massive fox to see him nodding his head and that made him smile. He would finally have a friend. At that time Minato walked over to the gate and ripped to seal off, opening the gate. After their goodbyes Naruto felt himself being pulled back into the real world.

 _ **Naruto's Bedroom**_

When Naruto woke up it was the next morning. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he spoke to himself "what a weird dream. There's no way they could have really been my parents and the whole Kurama thing. Maybe I hit my head."

" **It was not dream kit. I am very real."**

"But you're so big how do you fit?" asked Naruto. He just couldn't figure it out.

Kurama chuckled a little before answering. **"Firstly, I am in a seal, as such size doesn't really matter. Second don't speak out loud when you want to talk to me. Just think what you want to say and I will gear you. Don't want people thinking you've gone crazy or that I have taken you over. OK"**

'Ok you mean like this' Naruto tried thinking his words.

" **Yes just like that. Now I have a few things to tell you. Since your father opened the seal you are going to get some of my senses. You should be realizing about now that you can hear, see, and smell much better than before."**

As Kurama was saying this Naruto noticed he could smell how old and dusty his apartment was. He could smell the garbage dumpsters outside his apartment complex and even the food that the street vendors were selling a few blocks away thanks to his open window. He noticed that he could hear other people in his apartment complex having the breakfast table conversations. Sadly many were about how they should move now that the demon lives there. He looked out his window and could see a great amount of detail on the Hokage Monument. "You're right I can but what is the other feeling I have. It's like I can feel some of the people here are angry and some are happy. There are lots of other weird things too." Naruto said while trying to figure it out.

" **That is the last sense that you have gained from me, the ability to sense emotions of all kinds even intentions to a point. This will make it impossible for someone to sneak up on you, especially if they intend to harm you or someone near you."**

"I see now. That is so cool I'm going to be the best ninja ever." He shouted with out loud only to quickly slap his hand over his mouth. 'Oops'.

" **Alright that's enough gloating. Head to a training ground that hasn't been used in a while, we are going to start your tor… err I mean training"** Kurama said with an evil smile Naruto could feel.

 _ **One Year later**_

Naruto was running again. It was his Sixth birthday and the Kyuubi festival was in full swing. This was the first attempt since his last birthday from anybody trying to hurt him. He knew he could escape from most of the pursuers with ease, but he also noticed that the two ANBU, who had been following him for the last year every time he left his home when he headed into town, were staying with the chase from the shadows. He could feel that they were angry but that it wasn't aimed at him. He would have just lost the others but he didn't want anybody to know what he could to.

Kurama had been working him into the ground five days a week and making him eat healthy. Combined with his already him stamina from being both a jinchuuriki and Uzumaki he could train for hours every day and still had energy to play with the few remaining friends he had on his off days. He'd mainly focused on chakra control and physical conditioning. He had learned how tree walk and water walk and was about to start on what they called the academy three. Henge, Substitution, and Clone jutsus. They had found that with enough practice he didn't need the Control seal for tree and water walking and that made Naruto was determined not to rely on it. Kurama told him the less he did the better of a Ninja he would be.

This time Naruto didn't make the mistake of turning down a dead end and instead headed for an open training ground. When he arrived he turned to face his pursuers.

"What do you want with me? I never did anything to you." Naruto snarled out. He knew why they were after him but he had also figured out that before the ANBU could do anything they had to either attack him or break the Hokage's Law about Kurama.

"What do we want with? Don't play dumb. You know what you did. You killed my parent's demon," Stated a chunin that was among the group.

"We are here to finish what the Yondaime started," stated another. Several others had similar things to say as they began to close on him. He wasn't worried though. As soon as they got with striking distance the two ANBU he sensed flickered between him and the crowd. Within seconds the entire mob was unconscious and on the ground.

It was then that the Hokage showed up with 10 more ANBU. "Take these people to Ibiki and tell him to have fun," he sneered.

"HAI Hokage-sama" responded the men as the each grabbed two members of the mob and flickered away. The Hokage then turned to Naruto "are you alright Naruto-kun," he asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Jiji I am just glad those two were following me the whole time. This is the first time anybody has tried to hurt me since my last birthday. I figured it was because they," he motions to Dog and Weasel," were always following me."

At this revelation Hiruzen was quite stunned. A six-year-old boy knew two of his best ANBU had been following him the whole time. Dog and Weasel looked equally stunned, behind their masks, with a little bit of shame thrown in. Hiruzen just had to know how this was possible. "Naruto-kun how did you know they were there?"

Without hesitating he said, "I can hear them." Kurama had told him this would be the best excuse to give because while it was true it was also the one that would garner the least suspicion.

"Naruto-kun they are two of my best. What do you hear when the follow you." He was not ready for Naruto's response.

"Well jiji when they move, they don't make any noise, but their heartbeats always give them away." This seemingly simple answer set the old hokage's head spinning. 'He can hear someone's heartbeat. I wonder if this is because of the fox. It doesn't sound like what I would expect but I will have to keep better watch from now on.' Though Hiruzen while looking for any trace of a lie. He again saw something that told him he was telling the truth but that there might be more to it than he let on.

 _ **4 Months Later- Roof top of Naruto's Apartment Building.**_

Naruto was enjoying the cool night air. This was the first time since his fifth birthday that he didn't see, hear, smell, or sense Dog and Weasel. They had taken off about 20 minutes ago in quite a hurry. Naruto had heard their radios say something about a possible kidnapping in the clan district. He didn't think much of it and used it as an excuse to relax and be himself for the first time in a long time. Sure he let them see him train but to the outside observer it looked just like anything that the clan children would normally do.

As Naruto was sitting there something caught his attention. Pure unbridled fear, coming from one person and a small amount of fear mixed with cautious joy. These emotions were a new combination to him and he decided to ask Kurama what this could mean.

'Hey Kurama do you sense that' he asked in his head.

" **Yes. It could be the kidnap victim and kidnapper. If that is the case then they have made it past the ANBU. We should probably go check it out."**

'Yeah you're right. It would be right to just leave them to their fate. Not if I want to be Hokage someday.' With that he jumped off in the direction of the kidnapper. When he crossed the kidnapper scent and caught the scent of the victim he saw red.

" **HINATA-CHAN"** he growled out, **"THEY TOOK HINATA-CHAN!"**

He was unconsciously channeling some of Kurama's chakra to his muscles to give him some extra speed as he raced of in the direction of the scent.

It only took him about five minutes to catch up with the kidnapper and to his horror all he saw was a guy dressed in black with a sack on his back. The fear he could sense and Hinata's scent were both coming from the bag. Before the man realized he was there Naruto had launched a kunai at the man's arm holding the sack. It was only through many years of experience that he managed to dodge the kunai.

"Who did that?" asked them man turning around and seeing no one. He was dressed in all black the only thing showing were a pair of dark green eyes. As he was scanning the area for his attacker another kunai came from the side. This time his eyes landed on Naruto who was doing his best to come up with a plan now that he had been spotted.

"It's just a kid? Get out of here before I kill you kid, quit trying to be a hero." He sneered at Naruto. He couldn't believe he thought that he would have a fight on his hands. He didn't have time to mess around with a kid.

"Give back Hinata-chan." Naruto demanded trying not to show any fear. He could feel how strong the man was and knew he would be no match for him. 'Any ideas Kurama' he asked to the fox.

" **Just one but it might hurt"**

'What is it?'

" **Flare my chakra as high as you can handle then try to keep him busy until every ninja in the village shows up."**

'That sounds painful. Plus, what's going to happen after this? If you think they hate me now wait until this is over' Naruto deadpanned back.

" **Do you have a better idea?"**

'Sadly no.' with that Naruto gather as much of Kurama's chakra as he could take and released it all at once. Just as the fox promised, it hurt, a lot. It also accomplished his goal as every ninja in the village was awake and headed in their direction fearing the worst.

When he was hit by the chakra flare the kidnapper's eyes went as wide as they could. He had felt chakra like this before and he wanted no part of it. Jinchuuriki were bad news no matter how old they were. He was about to turn and run when he noticed that Naruto faltered a little bit, obviously in a lot of pain. He realized that he couldn't use his Biju and opted to take the boy with him or kill him to weaken Konoha. It was win-win for him.

He rushed Naruto in an attempt to knock him out as quickly as possible. Kurama had mean while made sure Naruto's gravity and resistance seals were all the way off. With this speed boost Naruto managed to avoid the worst of the assault but was still knocked into a tree but was not hurt too bad. The attacker tried again, this time going for a full force kick in the stomach. He landed it but hadn't notice the kunai in Naruto's hand. The force of the kick nearly folded Naruto in half. At the same time Naruto had somehow tracked the incoming kick and made an attempt to stab the leg of the attacker. Due to a combination of the two Naruto succeeded in stabbing the cloaked man in the side of the thigh.

"You little brat, looks like you have to die. I can't carry you both of you with a hurt leg. Oh well not my problem." He sneered as he approached the boy preparing to kill him. Just as he went to stab the half-conscious blonde in the heart he was suddenly thrown back.

Naruto had seen, through blurry vision, the man in black approach. He could feel pain in his stomach but that seemed like nothing compared to the burning coming from his eyes. As the man aimed his kunai at Naruto's chest his eyes quit burning and everything suddenly became much clearer. Time seemed to slow and he could see where the kunai would him. Out of pure instinct he raised his hands and muttered " **Shinra Tensei** " only to see the masked man fly backwards.

He managed to stand up and looked at the bag containing Hinata had been dropped 20 meters to the side of where the two were no facing each other. When the masked man regained his bearings and met Naruto's eyes, he felt a fear that he hadn't in a long time.

The boy's eyes were red with black pupils and ripples surrounding the center. There were two tomoe on the first ripple in each eye.

Having never seen or heard of this doujutsu he decided to grab his prize and leave while he still had a chance to outrun the ninja's that were no doubt closing on their position. Looking between the boy and the bag containing the young, and most importantly unbranded, Hyuuga he made his choice and darted towards the bag. Just as he was almost there it was suddenly gone.

Naruto had seen the fear in his eyes and his brief internal debate before he bolted for the bag containing Hinata. Acting on instinct again he pointed his hands towards the bag and whispered " **Bansho Tenin** ". With that the bag that had Hinata flew into his hands just before the masked ninja could grab it. Placing Hinata behind him he pulled out his last kunai and spoke. "If you want her you have to get through me," he tried to act brave but his voice still came out shaky.

Not wanting to waste any more time the man charged and plunged a kunai into Naruto's left lung. He thought he had won until he felt warm liquid running down his chest and lots of pain in his throat. He had stabbed the boy but the boy had used his single minded focus to get him as well. The last thing the mad saw was Naruto's red eyes staring down at him with pain and fear.

Hinata had crawled out just in time to see Naruto get hit and stab the other ninja at the same time. As the masked man fell Naruto fell to his knees. Before he could fall face first Hinata caught him.

"Naruto-kun!" she tried to go on but was sobbing thinking he was going to die and it was all her fault.

"Hinata-chan," he got her attention, "don't tell anyone what about what you are going to see." She looked at him confused but nodded none the less. With that focused chakra into his medical seal, placed a glowing green over his wound, and began healing his own wound. Hinata had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When he stopped Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend had been dying a few minutes ago and now his fatal wound was all but healed. He was very tired and still had many cuts and scrapes but none of them were life threatening.

She was about to ask him how he did that when Dog and Weasel Showed up. Be for they could do more than asses the situation and the children, the Hokage and his squad of ANBU arrived on the scene. Seeing Hinata kneeling next to Naruto who was still covered in his own blood with Dog standing between him and a dead man dressed in all black with a kunai still in his throat he was able to put the event of what happened together pretty quick.

"Naruto-kun Hinata-chan, are you two ok?" He asked

Hinata started to speak up "Naruto's hurt he," but Naruto interrupted her. "I'm fine jiji. Just a few cuts and bruises I'll be fine in the morning. "He said told the old kage while giving Hinata a pleading look that asked her to let it go for now. After speaking with Dog and getting a brief description of what he believes happened while Weasel attended to Hinata and Naruto.

When they finished speaking two more ANBU squads showed up, along with half the Hyuuga clan. Hiruzen had the ANBU turn back all the ninja's that had come to stop the kyuubi saying everything was under control. While relieved, Hiashi had a reputation to protect and couldn't have his daughter associated with the boy in front of this many members of his clan.

"What happened here? Who is that man?" Hiashi asked as the ANBU went to unmask the now dead kidnapper. When his mask was pulled off it was revealed to be the ambassador from Kumo that had left earlier that day after signing a new treaty with Konoha. It became immediately obvious that the treaty was a pretext to get into the village. The hokage decided he would fill in the rest.

"It would appear that Naruto tracked down the Kumo-nin and delayed him long enough for Dog and Weasel to arrive. It also appears that the chakra surge came from when he was injured attempting to save young Hinata-chan." The hokage explained try to give certain details while at the same time keeping it as vague as possible. Seeing that there was more to the story but nothing he would get to hear tonight Hiashi decide to take his leave.

"Hinata come we must leave. Your mother took a turn for the worst because of this and you must stay away from that boy. He is not safe." Hiashi said while throwing an apologetic glance at Naruto, one that the hokage caught and made a mental note to check up on later. Hinata was confused but went with her father quietly, concern for her mother winning out over her curiosity of her father's treatment of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I think we better talk in my office." Sarutobi said with no mirth in his voice. Naruto merely nodded and followed.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

When they got into his office Naruto sat in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk and Hiruzen sat in his chair behind the desk.

"Ok Naruto I want the full story. I know that you did the first chakra pulse on purpose to get everyone's attention. What I want to know it how."

Seeing now way around it he spoke, "could you ask your ANBU to leave. I only want to tell you."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide. "How did you know there are ANBU in here?"

Naruto just sighed and responded with, "well you already know I can here there heart beats, but I can see and smell them as well." This worried Sarutobi even more. Even he couldn't see them. He waved them out and three out of four left people in the room left. Naruto just looked at Sarutobi expectantly and got a confused look in return.

"What about him?" Naruto asked while pointing to left side of his book case. In a flash that Naruto couldn't even see Hiruzen had moved to where Naruto pointed and put a kunai through the man's throat, dispelling his chameleon jutsu in the process. Seeing a blank white mask with 'NE' on it he instantly knew who the man served.

"Danzo" he ground out, "always putting his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Who is Danzo?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo is the man who tried to adopt you over two years ago. This is what he wanted to turn you into." He said pointing at the now dead ROOT agent figuring this would be a good opportunity to keep Naruto away from Danzo. Naruto only shuddered; glad that didn't happen to him. "Now Naruto-kun you have only raised more questions than answered. So first off how did you see, hear, and smell my agents?"

Naruto looked to be in thought but really he had a short conversation with Kurama. 'What should I tell him?' He asked. **"Everything minus my cage being unlocked, your bloodlines, my helping you, your parents seeing you on all your birthdays, you absorbing there knowledge, and any other functions that of the seal that he doesn't know about."** Was the response he was given. Giving an internal nod he went back to his conversation with to speaking with the hokage. To Hiruzen it looked like he was just looking for a place to start.

"Well let's go back to the beginning. Do you want to tell me who my parents are?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Something tells me you already know," Hiruzen countered cautiously. Naruto Nodded and started to explain meeting the fox on his fifth birthday and his parents, leaving out the second and all future meetings he would have along with opening the cage. He explained how his senses got better because of the fox and he gained the abilities to sense emotions. He explained how he was stabbed by the Kumo ninja before he killed him and healed himself being sure to leave out his eye problems. He still hadn't had a chance to speak to Kurama about that.

Hiruzen interrupted him when he got to the part where he said he could see the ANBU again. "How do you see them?" He asked curious.

"Easy," Naruto started, "when someone uses the chameleon jutsu it there control is not just perfect it leaves a small outline where ever they touch a solid object. Most people can't see well enough to notice it but I have no problem seeing it."

Nodding in understanding he allowed Naruto to finish then warned Naruto not to tell anyone who his parents are.

"I have known for over a year and haven't said anything. Do you think I would just go start telling people that now? I don't want that kind of attention. Plus I doubt they would believe me" he finished in a sad tone. Sarutobi nodded sadly agreeing with Naruto.

As Naruto got up to leave there was a knock at the door. The hokage called out for the person to enter and Hiashi Hyuuga walked into the office.

"Good you are still here Naruto-san. I wish to apologize for what I said earlier. I only did it for Hinata's safety." Hiashi started unsure of how to proceed without causing too much trouble for him. He wasn't allowed to say anything about the kyuubi to Naruto and that would make his explanation very hard. Naruto however stepped in and surprised him.

"I know Hiashi-sama. Your clan elders see me as the kyuubi." When Naruto said this Hiashi's eye went wide. He couldn't believe he knew. He threw a glare at Hiruzen who put his hands up and said, "he found out on his own." Naruto gave a short version leaving much out but enough that he would seem truthful.

"I have already spoken with Hitomi-sama about this. She told me not to take it personally and that you don't hate me. Just that you would have to act that way in front of others"

"Yes I see. Very well I must attend to Hitomi-chan as the stress on tonight has caused her illness to accelerate. I am beginning to suspect foul play and don't want to be away from her side for too long." With that he turned to leave before Naruto stopped him.

"If all else fails, I will try something I learned on a while ago. I don't know if it will work on anybody but me but if nothing else does it's worth a shot." Naruto said sounding far too mature for his age. Hiashi nodded and left.

 **A/N This chapter was supposed to move the story along father than it did but it just kept growing and I am trying to keep these chapters around 5,000 or less words.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and all that good stuff.**

 **Currently looking for a beta.**


	4. Chapter 4: School Starts

**Edited and Changed: 11/20/18 MAJOR CHANGES MADE. REREADING RECOMMENDED.**

 **Another chapter of WASIDR.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

" **Demon/Large summons Speech"**

' **Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 4:

 _ **Three Weeks Later**_

Naruto had been right. Flaring Kurama's chakra had been an idea filled with problems. Now when he walked down the street he got not only glares but he also noticed that almost every shinobi he passed would subtly move their hand to the kunai holster. They must have thought he was a serious threat now. He had not been able to do any training. He was followed not only by ANBU but also by random ninja he could feel intent on doing him harm. They never got too close before either Dog or Weasel intercepted them.

A part of him was really sad that they had reacted this way. It wasn't unexpected but still made him sad. He was only trying to save Hinata. He wouldn't take back his actions but he still hated the consequences. He had not seen Hinata and as far as he could tell she had not left the Hyuuga compound. He didn't know but all that was about to change.

He was headed to the park hoping to see some of his friends. He'd seen Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru once since the incident. They asked him if he had felt that scary feeling that washed over the village and if he knew what it was. He had lied and said he didn't know or feel it. Their parents had been there and could see the lie in his eyes but said nothing. The had been told what happened that night and they themselves didn't really know what to think.

 _ **Council Chambers-Day After Kidnapping**_

The chamber was filled with both sides of the council in full attendance. They were shouting all manner of things back and forth when the Hokage entered, took his seat, called for order, and silence.

"Okay now that I have your attention what is the meaning of this meeting." He asked calmly. He wanted to see where this was going. He already had a good idea but still wanted to hear it from them.

The leader of the civilian side of the council stood and addressed him. "We are here to ask for the execution the demon know as Naruto Uzumaki." The man spoke calmly like it was the obvious course of action after what occurred the previous night.

"Denied. And let me remind you that my law still applies." He said with a fair amount of killer intent to get his point across. He figured they would beat around the bush a little bit and not jump straight to execution. He could already feel a headache coming on while rubbing his temples.

A second member of the civilian council stood up to protest. "You can't be serious Hokage-sama. Last night the beast was testing its power. If what was felt was any indication, its strength is returning. It will destroy the village if we allow it to continue to regain its former strength." He tried to reason with the rest of the civilian side shouting their agreement with him.

"SILENCE. Naruto is not the beast he is the container that holds the beast. He is one of the greatest hero's this village has ever seen and proved so again last night." Hiruzen shouted. He couldn't believe the ignorance of these people.

For the first time one of the clan heads spoke. "How does using 'its' chakra makes him a hero?" Asked a skeptical Tsume Inuzuka. Tsume had a fierce look to her. Slit pupils in her eyes, wiled hair, Inuzuka fang tattoos on her face, and red eye shadow. She didn't hate Naruto for being a jinchuuriki but he smelled like a fox and the Inuzuka's dog like instincts made them natural enemies. So rather than it being hateful towards the boy her clan simply avoided any interaction with him.

The Hokage looked at Hiashi asking if it was alright to tell them the story. Hiashi gave a slight nod. "Last night Hinata Hyuuga was kidnapped by the Ambassador from Kumo. He turned out to be one of their best jonin who was sent on an undercover mission to kidnap and unbranded Hyuuga female."

This earned many gasps and looks to Hiashi who just gestured for the Hokage to continue. "The kidnapper managed to slip past all of the ANBU and the entire Hyuuga clan. He was however found by Naruto." This statement sent a wave of confusion through the council.

"You mean to tell mean a six-year-old managed to track down a man the eluded both the ANBU and Hyuuga. How did he manage that?" Tsume Inuzuka was not happy about this little bit of info. Most of the ANBU tracker force was made of Inuzuka and Hyuuga. She felt insulted, thinking that the Hokage had insinuated that they weren't as capable as a six-year-old.

With a sigh Hiruzen began "Naruto seems to have a highly developed sense of hearing, sight, and smell. The Kidnapper passed close to his home and when he didn't recognize the scent he decided to follow. He told me he recognized a second scent that he knew was a child because he had smelled it on the playground before, once he found the kidnappers trail." This carefully concocted lie was to protect Hinata from the clan elders who would never approve of her being friends with Naruto. "He followed the trail until he caught up with the kidnapper and told me he only saw a person dressed all in black carrying a sack. The release of kyuubi chakra that was felt came after Naruto was stabbed in the process of trying to rescue Hinata. He must have unconsciously channeled it in order to heal his wound enough to not bleed out. He managed to survive long enough for help to arrive. Dog and Weasel were the first on the scene and killed the Kumo ninja before tending to Naruto and Hinata."

Only Hiashi, Hiruzen, Dog, and Weasel knew that was not how events played out but had been ordered to tell that story if anyone asked. They were to never speak of the true events of that night before Naruto became a ninja.

The meeting ended soon after this with most of the civilian being an extremely disappointed whish showed in the look on their faces.

 _ **Back at the Park**_

Naruto was just about to leave the park. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had been taken home by their parents and no one was there. He had been hoping to see Hinata when she came around the corner with her sister. It was the first time she had seen him since that night. He started to walk over to her when someone stepped in between them.

"What do you think you're doing demon. You stay away from Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi. "

"I wanted to ask Hinata-chan if she was ok. I haven't seen her since it happened." Said Naruto, confused on why this person would try to keep them apart. Didn't he know they were friends? All of the Hyuuga knew Naruto had been there that night but only one knew exactly what role he had played. Many of them wanted to blame him for her kidnapping but Hiashi put a stop to that immediately saying Naruto was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and had nothing to do with her kidnapping.

"Hyuuga's do not associate with your kind demon. You will stay away from them if you know what is good for you." At this point Naruto was almost in tears. He had just wanted to see Hinata and make sure she was ok. He wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at him since he hadn't seen her in so long and ask how Hitomi-sama was. He just barely managed to catch a glimpse of her, both her and Hanabi had tears in their eyes. He could see this was not what they wanted, and turned to leave. He knew it had to be something the elders had planned. They must have appointed a guardian that hated him to keep him away from them while Hitomi was recovering. It was one of his worst days in a long time.

 _ **Almost Two Years Later**_

Naruto was excited. Tomorrow was the first day of the Academy. He had been training hard and was ready to show what he could do. Just as he was getting ready to go to bed Kurama spoke to him.

" **Kit, we need to talk about tomorrow."** "Ok what about tomorrow." **"You can't show your true strength. If fact you should probably barley pass."** Naruto became very confused. "Why would I do that. I will easily be the best one there. I am stronger than most genins already. I could probably graduate in one year." Naruto ranted

Kurama was trying to stay calm. He may have grown quite attached to the boy but that didn't mean he didn't want to strangle him sometimes. **"I know how strong you are. But you are not strong enough to defend yourself from all threats. That damn civilian council would surly try to have you killed. They probably will try to have you killed even if you take the full 8 years to graduate. Take that time to become stronger than anyone they could send after you."**

Naruto laid his head down in thought. Kurama made a good point and had never done anything that harmed him unless it would make him stronger in the long run. Although practicing water walking in a hot spring had been pushing it. "Ok I will hide my strength. But I am not going to get pounded into the ground either."

" **You don't have to let yourself but look totally weak but I would recommend losing most matches unless it's to someone truly weak."** Naruto only gave an internal nod before going to sleep.

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto woke up excited. Today was his first day at the academy and he would finally get to spend time with Hinata without being chased off. He got to see Hinata every now and then but only a few times had she been with her mother, who was looking worse and worse, meaning that they were free to interact. But now she would not have a guard and he would be able to see her and talk to her most of the day.

Naruto ate his cereal in a rush wanting to get the day started as soon as he could. He rushed out the door and hesitated when he didn't hear, smell or feel anybody following him. He knew that starting to his ANBU guards would no longer be there. They were getting short staffed so the hokage could no longer afford to have anyone guard Naruto. It would have made him look untrusting of his own ninja to keep ANBU guards following Naruto when they were needed for village security. Not mention it would look bad to the teachers if they saw Naruto being followed by ANBU.

Naruto ran through the village ignoring the glares and looks of hatred. It was harder to ignore all the negative emotions he always felt from people around him, but he had learned to cope. Being able to feel the hatred as well as see it had been incredibly difficult to deal with. It didn't take him very long to reach the academy and he saw a few of the older kids there already. Most were doing some kind of training or another but all that came to a stop when he came through the gate.

The three oldest classes knew exactly what he had inside him and he could see the looks of hatred from them. It appeared the kids in the next four grades down didn't care for him much either. Most of their parents had likely said to stay away from him and that he was evil. He decided he would avoid the upperclassmen and just go sit on the swing until the bell rang to go in.

He had just sat down when three people began to approach him. He was looking the other direction as they tried to silently approach him. The may as well have been playing drum and shouting their intentions. He could easily hear their footsteps and feel the anger coming off them.

He quickly spoke to Kurama, 'how should I handle this? I know you said to not show my strength but I will get pummeled if I hold back too much.' **"Let's see how this plays out before we make any rash decisions."** Naruto only gave Kurama and internal sigh before he spoke.

"What do you three want?" Naruto asked when the group got about ten feet from him. When Naruto asked this the three ninja-in-training stopped. They were sure they were undetected before he spoke. Not only that but he knew how many were in the group and he had not even turned towards them.

"What are you doing here monster?" The apparent leader sneered. "Going to class same as you." Naruto answered without looking back. He didn't know if his face gave away how he felt but he knew his voice wouldn't. "I don't think we can allow and monster like you in here." Said another. "Yeah looks like we will have to take care of you ourselves." Said the last.

"I don't want any trouble guys. Please leave me alone." Naruto tried to remain clam but on the inside he was starting to panic. How could he get out of this one when they would leave? "Oh there won't be any trouble. For us at least." The leader said before charging Naruto and throwing a punch aimed at the back of his head.

Naruto made a quick decision to take part of the hit and turned just enough so he would get hit but not have any real injury. Landing on the ground and pretending to be hurt while trying to come up with a plan to get out of this. As the second boy began his charge he was suddenly grabbed by the shirt collar and thrown to the side. Standing there was Weasel.

"How disgraceful. Three Uchihas going after a lone boy with no training and half their age. Is this what has become of a once noble clan. Attacking children to make yourselves feel better?" As Weasel spoke you could see the anger in their eyes. "You know what he is, and you still defend him? You're a fool like the rest. He will kill us all." The third boy tried to reason but Weasel wasn't having any of it.

"Attack him again and there will be no place for weaklings like you in the ninja ranks." Weasel told them ushering them to class before turning to Naruto. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" "Yeah. Thank for the help. I didn't know how I was going to get out of that one without showing some of my strength."

"Indeed" Was weasels only response. He had seen some of Naruto's training and knew he could defend himself when need be.

Naruto went to the class room and was happy to see all his friends. There were some people he didn't recognize. The first being a feral looking boy named Kiba Inuzuka. A boy with a high collar and sunglasses name Shino Aburame. A girl with pink hair that he thought was cool at first until he heard her shriek, "SASUKE-KUN." Both he and Kiba had to cover their ears for fear of going deaf. The banshee known as Sakura Haruno was of course talking about Sasuke Uchiha. The youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha. The Uchiha clan head. He found out that most people in his class, him included although only he knew, were clan heirs.

He spotted Hinata in the back and went to sit in the empty seat next to her. "Hey Hinata-chan. I am so glad we are in the same class."

Hinata was deep in though and never even saw her friend come in. She had been worried about so many things. First her mother was still sick and only getting worse right after it seemed she would recover. Then her father had started to change. He was becoming cold and his training harsh. On top of all that she had barely been allowed to see Naruto. Her an Hanabi missed him. The would see him around town but every time he would try to talk to them Ko, their guard, would chase him away calling him a demon. So, she was surprised when she heard him right next to her.

"Eep" she squealed and jumped at his voice. "Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again. I missed you so much." "I missed you too. At least now we get to see each other every day. How is your mom by the way."

At this Hinata's mood took a down turn. "She isn't doing well. Every time she starts to make a recovery she relapses and it gets worse. They don't know what it is. Just that she's had it since she had Hanabi." Hinata said with a sadness in her voice. "Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you Hinata. Anything." Naruto tried to reassure her.

At this time a man in a chunin vest came in the room. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose and his brown hair tied up.

"Good morning class my name is Iruka Umino. You may call me Iruka-sensei." Said Iruka greeting the Class. After taking role he decided to go over what they would be learning about the next 8 years. Naruto ignored basically everything he said in favor of thinking about his training outside of school and how much this was going to slow him down. **"Don't worry kit. Tonight, I'll teach you a jutsu that will make it so you can go to school and train."** 'Thanks Kurama. I don't know if I could get through this without killing myself. This sounds so boring.'

 _ **Day After Naruto's 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday-Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto had been in the academy for a little over a year. Just like last year he hadn't gone to school on his birthday. He never left his house on his birthday after his sixth. He would always lock the door and just hide in his room deciding not to expose himself to the hate anymore. He could take care of himself sure, but he wasn't going to take the chance that some higher rank ninjas would come after him. He had been especially nervous about this one. This was his first birthday of truly being on his own since his fifth. No ANBU to protect him and almost everybody knew where he lived.

He was surprised though. The villagers didn't seem to take the chance to go after him. He could only think that it was because they remembered what would happen in the past if they tried. The would be arrested and spend a considerable time with the IT department. Something none of them ever wanted to repeat. After a visit they would blame the pain they experienced on him and become even more ardent in their hate for him. It was a cycle he no didn't wish to perpetuate.

As he walked out of his apartment to head to the academy, he felt five chakra signatures close in on him. He could feel their emotions and he knew they were after him. He didn't know what they wanted though. This was a new emotion to him and he didn't know how to describe it. The only thing he knew for sure is that they were all Uchihas. 'What do you think Kurama. Should we run, fight, or talk.' **"If this is what I think it is we need to cooperate, or at least make it seem like we are cooperating. Activate your eyes but hid them."**

Naruto did as Kurama told him using a genjutsu and started to walk to school. He only made it to the stair well before he was forced to look directly into the Sharingan eyes of an Uchiha jonin. His eyes, being more powerful, saw through the genjutsu right away but acted like he did not.

"Come along weapon we have a village to take over." Said the jonin as he led Naruto away. They soon arrived at the Uchiha compound. "I have brought the kyuubi as asked. He is in my full control."

"Good. With it we can take over this village easy and kill the Hyuugas once and for all." Said an unknown voice from behind Naruto.

A/N: I was kind inspirationally impaired on this chapter. It was another that was mainly just setup work for the true story down the line.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Attack and Revival

**A/N. No real responses to comments other than thanks and I hope you all continue to read this story. I am having a lot of fun writing it and hop that it turns into one of the epic length stories that seem to do so well here.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 5: Attack and Revival

 _Last time:_

 _Naruto did as Kurama told him using a genjutsu and started to walk to school. He only made it to the stair well before he was forced to look directly into the Sharingan eyes of an Uchiha jonin. His eye being more powerful he saw through the genjutsu right away but acted like he did not._

 _"Come along weapon we have a village to take over." Said the jonin as he led Naruto away. They soon arrived at the Uchiha compound. "I have brought the kyuubi as asked. He is in my full control."_

 _"Good. With it we can take over this village easy and kill the Hyuugas once and for all." Said an unknown voice from behind Naruto._

 ** _Uchiha Compound- Noon._**

The Uchiha compound was a flurry of activity. Almost the entire Uchiha police force was currently in the compound move supplies and barricading houses. Only a skeleton crew that was necessary to keep up appearances was patrolling the village. Most of this was being done in almost total silence. The ninja Uchiha were trying to protect the civilian and young members of their clan.

What were they protecting them from you ask? Tonight, they were planning a coup de' tau. They were had been led to believe that they were being denied their right to rule. The hokage was old and still hadn't picked a successor. They believe that it should be one of them but he wouldn't budge. He stuck to his belief that none of them had the will of fire required for the job. The only one that he believed did was still too young to handle the job.

So here they were preparing for war. They had told the civilian, and children that they were doing an emergency preparedness drill and that it would last until morning and that is why the only one allowed to leave the compound today was Sasuke. This being because to not have him go would arouse suspicions. Most other Uchihas would be in their district anyway since only a few besides the police worked outside the district.

Naruto was currently standing in the room with the clan's council. He had been ordered no to leave Fugaku's side until given other orders. Fugaku wanted his 'weapon' where he could see it at all time just in case someone decided to back out they would not be able to take the kyuubi with them.

"We will start with a distraction near the gates to draw the on duty ANBU and flank them when they arrive. I will take the kyuubi and unleash it on the Hyuuga before they can realize what's happening and respond. That should draw the hokage and most of his loyal ANBU. At that point myself, Itachi, and Shisui should be enough to take down the old monkey. While we do that the kyuubi should have killed all the Hyuuga, minus the two heiresses who you," he says pointing at a chunin, "will secure and bring back here. Make sure some of their blood is found to make it look like they are dead we will keep them alive to see if it is possible to merge the Byakugan with the Sharingan. After the kyuubi take care of the Hyuuga we turn him toward the ANBU. Any questions?" Asked Fugaku after going over the plan one last time.

"What do we do when the other clans get involved?" Asked a jonin Uchiha.

"If all goes according to plan the most of the clan ninja are either out of the village on missions or should be to slow to figure out what is happening in time to respond. We need all of this to happen within 30 minutes to have the best possible chance of success. Danzo as his ROOT will be staying out of this. He to wishes to see strong leadership restored."

"Sir no one has seen Shisui for two days and Itachi is currently preforming his ANBU duties." Another Uchiha informed Fugaku.

"Find Shisui and don't worry about Itachi he will be here just before we launch the plan." Fugaku said confident that Itachi would be loyal to his clan.

Naruto had been listening to the whole thing with a growing sense of both dread and anger. He couldn't believe that Itachi would betray the hokage. Not after every Itachi had done for him. He had figured out Itachi's identity long ago. It took everything he had not to betray the emotions he was feeling on his face. He was supposed to be in a genjutsu. Then there was Sasuke. He didn't like him much because he seemed to think he was better than everyone but he still didn't think his family would do something like this. Sure, the Uchiha had mistreated him but they were never anything other than condescendingly polite to most the villagers.

"We launch tonight dusk." Fugaku said closing the meeting so they could get back to work.

 ** _Hokage's Office-Same Time_**

While the Uchiha were making preparations so was the hokage. He was currently in a meeting with the advisors minus Danzo and Itachi on the situation.

"The attack will start tonight at dusk." Itachi informed the rest.

"It has come to a head this soon? What can you tell me of their plans?"

Itachi told them the general attack plan and then he dropped a bombshell that made the hokage seen red. "The kidnapped Naruto-kun this morning after he lock his apartment door. He never showed up at the academy. I couldn't stop them without giving myself away. He was put in genjutsu and lead to the Uchiha compound. The plan to use his memories of what they will make him do to break him then Danzo has a Yamanaka who will perform their mind destruction jutsu too make him nothing more than a mindless weapon." Itachi continued giving a full run down of the Plan.

"What can else can we do. They must be eliminated. Everyone that is willingly taking part in this attempted coup." The hokage ordered. This was one of the hardest orders he would have to give.

"But who could carry out an order like that? The Uchiha clan isn't known as one of the elites for nothing." Asked Homura. They didn't really have any ninja that could pull off a mission like that without being caught.

"Not to mention that whoever doe this will have to labeled a criminal to preserve our reputation with the other major villages. It would show weakness if a clan rose up against its kage because they believe the leadership was weak." Koharu pointed out.

"I will do it." Said Itachi getting wide-eyed looks from the other three.

"Itachi I can't ask you to do this. It's your family. It's one thing that you know it will be an order given to someone but I can't order you to kill your own family." Reasoned Hiruzen. He had done things he was not proud of but this would take the cake if he made one of his own ninja kill his on clan.

"I was not asking Hokage-sama. This is the only way to preserve the honor of my clan going forward. It has to be me. If they are takin down by the strongest of them, it will look better for everyone than if some faceless assassin does. They plan to attack tonight. I must go and prepare." With that Itachi left leaving Hiruzen in the others to wait for the inevitable storm that was to come.

 ** _Uchiha Compound-Two Hours Before Attack_**

"FUGAKU-SAMA!" Shouted an Uchiha chunin. Coming into the room where they were making final preparations. He was pale and out of breath and that caught the other attention if his shouting hadn't.

"What is it?" asked Fugaku hopping it was only a minor issue. He still had not heard from Itachi and was stating to worry about him.

"We found Shisui's body. His eyes are gone!" the chunin responded with no small amount of worry in his voice.

"Dammit. What of Itachi? I still haven't heard from him."

"No word yet but he may still be attending his ANBU duties. He would stay to complete anything asked of him so as not to arouse suspicions." Responded another chunin.

"Very well begin to mobilize and get in position. I want the squad at the gate in one hour the rest with me we move out in 90 minutes."

"HIA" They all responded.

 ** _Forest Outside Uchiha Compound_**

Itachi had just finished off the last of the squad that was supposed to be headed to the gate. And started making his was to the compound. This was quickly becoming the hardest thing he had ever done. He knew he would hate himself tomorrow but he could not let them kill so many innocent people and would never be able to live with himself if he allowed all his father's plans to come to fruition.

 _Flashback_

 _Fugaku had just explained his invasion plan to Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha council and was taking questions. The first one was:_

 _"Why do you plan to keep the girls alive when killing them would be the end of all Hyuugas.?" Asked an elder. He kept his voice as neutral as possible but one could still hear annoyance in his tone._

 _"I know this may seem strange but let me fully explain without interruption and it will become more clear. The Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan in only three things. Range of site, range of vision, and ability to see through objects correct?_

 _"Hai"_

 _"What would happen if we could incorporate even one of those into the Sharingan. I have no guarantee that it could work but they are the only un branded females, the only unbranded children that we could easily control. If it can't be done, it can't be done but if it can it will make it impossible to hide any technique from us ever again."_

 _"So you plan to use them as breeding experiments?" Asked another elder._

 _"Hai"_

 _'That is a dangerous game you are playing father," spoke Itachi. "That sounds like something Orochimaru would do."_

 _"It is a necessary evil. They will be kept in genjutsu so as not to suffer needlessly." Was Fugaku only response._

 _End Flashback_

Itachi came out of reminiscing just in time as he had arrived at the compound. He could see the main force gathering just outside what had become headquarters. There were only five stragglers running here and there finishing last minute items. The main force was a good 60 strong. He decided to pick of the stragglers and set some traps to try and whittle the numbers down.

Silently creeping up behind the first he stabs his blade through the ninjas heart while covering his mouth before dragging his body behind a building out of site. HE repeats this on the other four after which he slowly makes his way around to the main gathering setting up traps. Kunai launchers on top of the surrounding buildings to catch anyone that tries to gain the height advantage and explosive tags with trip wires at all door and ground exits.

Getting into position he takes two kunai with high-powered explosive tags and throws them into the back of the crowd.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

At least 10 ninja lay in pieces their bones becoming shrapnel causing injury to the next row of ninja. Panic and confusion set in. The smoke was too thick to see through and that's when Itachi moved in like a wraith. Cutting down his family on by one. He got cut a few times from some that had managed to defend themselves if only for a short time. About 30 escaped including his father who was currently the one 'controlling' Naruto.

When he could sense no more life in the building Itachi slowly made his way outside. The last 30 Uchiha ninja were waiting for him. When Itachi emerged to face the remainder of his clan their looks of shock and betrayal nearly stopped him in his tracks. The only thing that kept him going was seeing Naruto staring at him with a mindless glaze in his eyes.

The Uchiha's that had made it outside had no idea what was going on. They only knew that they were under attack. When Itachi emerged from the double door of the building they were speechless. It had been one of their own that had attacked them. Not just anyone either, but the future clan head.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ITACHI? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Screamed Fugaku. His face held a look of pure rage. His own son had betrayed him.

"Father you cannot win this fight. You would succeed only in weakening Konoha and shaming our clan. I cannot allow you to harm so many innocent people because of your imagined slights."

Having heard enough Fugaku ordered them to attack. Itachi used their rush to his advantages and manually set off the kunai launchers. With the ninja distracted he cut their number by a further 20.

When the dust cleared Itachi found himself surrounded by the remaining 10 Uchihas and Naruto.

"Release Naruto and send him away. We don't want him to remember this and let our clan be shamed." Itachi tried to command but with his exhaustion and injury his voice came out broken and panting.

"I have a better idea. Weapon attack and block no incoming strikes." Fugaku commanded.

"Hai" Was Naruto's emotionless response as he began forward pulling a kunai from the pouch he had been given. As he approached Itachi he got his attention by looking him straight in the eyes and winking.

Itachi saw Naruto start forward and pull his kunai. He was trying to think how to break his control while sparring him the knowledge of what had been planned for him. When he looked in Naruto eye again he notices that they were not dull anymore they were fully aware and then he winked. When he winked Itachi realized that they never truly had control of Naruto.

Just as Naruto gets close to Itachi the other Uchihas start going through hand signs for various fire jutsus. Seeing this Itachi starts his own hand seals hoping to finish first and get him and Naruto away. Before the Uchihas can finish 10 golden shoot out of Naruto's back surprising even him. They bind the remaining Uchihas stopping them from preforming their Jutsus. Itachi quickly took advantage of the situation. Killing all but his father before Naruto could unbind them.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry this had to happen" Itachi starts but is interrupted by Naruto.

"It's not your fault. I heard everything. I know you tried to stop them and they didn't listen."

"I need you to promise me something Naruto."

"What is it?" he asks.

"You can't tell anyone what happened here tonight."

"I promise I will never speak of it"

"I'm sorry to put you through this. But you must leave now. Sasuke is coming and I need him to see me finish this."

With that last farewell Naruto let to return home. He wouldn't show up to the academy the next few days. Trying to come to grips with everything he had seen. He didn't know how he would be able to look at Sasuke again.

 ** _One Year later_**

It had been a long year. Kurama was putting Naruto the wringer as far as training went and he had started to absorb his parent knowledge on tiajutsu and kenjutsu. Knowing the Shadow clone made getting the forms down and practicing easier. Kurama had taught it to him the second day of school so Naruto could attend class and have his clones study and work on charka control. He would make an ever-increasing number of clones as his charka grew and had them do nothing but charka control exercises. His parent's knowledge on charka control exercises had been fully absorbed so he now had many to work through but it was slow going because his charka kept growing.

During his parents visit a few days ago they told him how to use the resurrection seal on another person and even how if he used three at the same time it may do something to reverse the effects of aging. Naruto was unsure how that would be helpful but trusted them.

Naruto had taken a week off school after the Uchiha incident. He had told the hokage what had happened to him and was almost forced to reveal his eyes when Sarutobi asked how he could resist such a strong Sharingan genjutsu.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had just finished his story on what happened to at the Uchiha compound and was waiting for the Hokage's jaw to come off the floor and ask him some question that he knew had to be coming._

 _"How?"_

 _"How what?"_

 _"How did you resist a genjutsu from the Sharingan so easily?" Sarutobi finally articulated._

 _Naruto was sweating until Kurama reminded him about the genjutsu sensor._

 _"Well I guess I should tell you a little more about the seal I have. Besides the fact that me and the kyuubi are on good terms to he can pulse my charka for me if need be, my seal has a genjutsu sensor array on it that can either pulse my charka or if that doesn't absorb the foreign charka then use the kyuubi's to destroy it. All I had to do was act the part."_

 _Sarutobi was impressed. He had known the kyuubi was not the evil entity that it was made out to be. But he never expected Minato to put something like that in the seal but he was glad he had._

 _"How are you taking everything?" Ask Hiruzen concerned for Naruto's mental health._

 _"Ok I guess. Do you think I could stay home for a few days to get myself tighter so that I don't seem like something is wrong? Just say I was sick or something."_

 _"Yes I believe that would be a good idea." He replied._

 _"Thanks jiji!" Naruto said leaving the office after getting a signed excuse from the Hokage himself._

 _End Flashback._

As Naruto was making his way home after his training session he began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It only seemed to get worse the closer he got to his building. When he climbed to the top floor he instantly knew something was wrong. Everybody had moved out on the top floor leaving only him. But he could smell a fresh scent of someone else. He could tell from both the smell and emotion sensing that someone was in his apartment. They were nervous but had no plans of hurting him. He recognized the smell but couldn't quite put a name and face to it.

With all his observations complete he decided to go in and see what they wanted. He unlocked his door and opened it. He didn't see anyone but he knew they were there. "What do you want? I know you're here so don't try to hide." He called in an even voice as he closed the door.

From around the corner in his kitchen a voice he recognized right away called back. "I apologize for the intrusion Uzumaki-san. I did not know if you would give me a chance to speak first or attack me for trespassing." The voice replied.

"To what do I owe the honor Hyuuga-sama?" Naruto asked to the now identified Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Do you remember what you told me in the hokage's office just after you saved my daughter?" Hiashi asked. Naruto could hear the emotion in his voice. It was almost like he was begging him to understand his message. It took Naruto a few minutes but he finally remembered the whole thing with help from Kurama.

"Has it become that desperate?" Naruto asked just as carefully as Hiashi had.

"Only hours are left." Hiashi simple statement was enough to bring Naruto's thought to a grinding halt. He was his last hope. Hinata and Hanabi might lose their mother if he couldn't help. They were some of his best friend even though he rarely saw them. He hated to see either of them in pain.

He saw only one option. "Where?" With this single word Hiashi seemed to relax.

"Meet me here in five hours." Hiashi said as he handed Naruto a piece of paper and turned to leave.

"Some conditions," Naruto spoke stopping Hiashi in his track. He did not turn but Naruto could tell he would say yes no matter what, "you tell no one who saved her or how it was done. I will be able to tell you exactly what is wrong with her. You don't question how I know or my source. Agreed?"

"Agreed" and with that Hiashi left.

Naruto quickly looked over the directions then went to take a shower. He didn't want to be dirty for something like this. After this he sent a clone to the Hokage with a note and directions to the secret room in the hospital.

 ** _Five Hours Later-Hospital Room_**

Hiashi was getting nervous it was nearly the appointed time and his wife didn't have long. She would last until morning at best. He had moved her in secret to a private room that was only supposed to be used by the Hokage so that no one would come looking for them.

When the door handle turned, his breathing hitched Naruto was going to come in the windows to avoid detection. He was completely surprised when the hokage walked in. He started to sweat thinking something happened.

"Relax Hiashi. Naruto asked me to come and informed me of everything you spoke of although I do not know why he asked me to come." Hiruzen tried to reassure the worried man.

A few minutes later exactly five hours from when he had left, came Naruto through the window. Seeing everybody there Naruto spoke first.

"Jiji I need you to seal the room so no one can sense or see the charka, light, or sound in this room." When said that both the hokage and Hiashi instantly knew why he wanted the hokage there. He was the only one Naruto trusted who, he knew was good enough with seals, to do something like that.

"I am impressed Naruto-kun. That was a very good idea calling me here for that." Sarutobi said as he erected the barrier. One it was up Naruto approached the bed Hitomi was laying on and began to look over her sleeping form. While looking her over he began to sniff. This action confused the other two men greatly.

"May I ask what you are doing Uzumaki-san." Hiashi was nervous but Naruto actions only confused him.

"Simple I am checking to see if it's a disease, a poison, or autoimmune condition." Naruto responded. Hiashi was going to ask how he would know that but remembered the conditions he had agreed to. While he was thinking of a way to figure it out with asking directly Naruto's rambling caught him off guard.

"Definitely not autoimmune. Some signs of disease but that doesn't appear to be the main problem." He mumbled then took a really strong sniff near her IV site before jerking his head away and glaring at the bag of medicine going in.

"Poison. No question." He said reaching for the bag. At this point Hiashi was in shock along with the Hokage. They had never seen that method of diagnosis. All he did was sniff her and now he was saying poison. As they we mulling this over Naruto had disconnected the medicine bag and sniffed it before putting a few drops on his tongue.

"Charka Metal." With these two simple words Hiashi felt his world collapsing. Someone had been trying to kill his with and he had not been able to see it. "Someone has been trying to poison her with charka metal that's why healing jutsus don't work." He the then did something that confused and almost enraged Hiashi who had to be held back by the hokage. He removed his shirt before crawling into the bed next to Hitomi. He opened her gown just enough to place his had in the center of her chest and another on the side of his stomach. Hiashi stopped struggling when a bright light started glowing under the hand on his stomach. After a few seconds, his other hand on Hitomi's chest started to glow as well

" **Resurrection Seal Transfer** " Naruto spoke in a somewhat strained voice. After he spoke a blinding light shown through the whole room. It took almost a full minute to dim again and for Hiashi and the hokage to regain their vision. When they could see again Naruto was standing next to the bed with his shirt on and Hitomi was again full covered. He was looking a little tired but what really got their attention was Hitomi. She was sitting up and looking at her hands flexing them.

"What happened?" she asked. Hiashi wasn't able to answer. He could only go to her and hold her with tears in his eyes. He wasn't going to lose his wife. "You're ok. Oh, kami he really did it" was the only thing Hiashi was able to say. Repeating it over and over.

The hokage cleared his throat and decided to speak, "while I am very happy for you Hiashi-san we have another important matter to settle. Who did this in the first place?"

"What is going on here? How am I better?" Hitomi demanded as she became more confused as the spoke.

"Well you see he," the Hokage said pointing to the spot Naruto had been and seeing no one. He then looked around the whole room and noticed that he was gone. "It seems," the hokage was cut off by the Clan head, "we can't tell you who healed you. Only what he said. First you didn't have an unknown disease or lingering weakness from Hanabi. You were being poisoned by charka metal. I don't know who is responsible for this but I will find them. Until I do though We are going to have to pretend that you are dead. And I am afraid that you won't be able to say goodbye to the girls in case they try to go after them to get to you again." After this short explanation Hitomi started to cry. She couldn't believe someone from her own family had tried to poison her and now she would be able to see her daughters or say goodbye without risking both hers and their safety.

"What are you going to say. Without my body, they won't believe you." She managed to get out through the tears. She knew the sooner that they made it through this the sooner she would be able to get back to her daughters.

"I have a solution to that. There is an old forbidden jutsu called the Blood clone. It will create a biologic clone that will last about 2 weeks after it 'dies' before reverting back to the blood it was made out of. It takes a little over a pint of blood. Now normally we would ask that of someone who has just recovered from what you have but, considering I know a little about the jutsu that saved you, you are probably feeling as strong as you ever have." He looked at the woman getting a nod as confirmation.

"It is settled then I will give you an hour to make arrangements while I set up what is needed for the jutsu." Unnoticed by the three a small rock in the corner disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **A/N: So, this took longer than usual to write. Had a bad case of writer's block and ended up writing something like 10,000 words of future scenes. Hopefully that speeds up the next few chapters. Not to mention work has been hell for the past two weeks working 12-hour days and having a pregnant wife don't leave much time for writing. Things don't seem to be settling down so it may be that I can only update every 10 days or so.**

 **Any way read and review. Let me know if you spot an error or major plot whole. I am doing my best to avoid them but they always seem to crop up at some point.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust and False Betrayal

**A/N: Well I mad it another chapter. This is my longest one yet but not by too much. Just over 5400 words total. So, time for review responses.**

 **DragoFae24: Your question will be answered in the first paragraph. I wrote about a 3** **rd** **of this chapter before checking for responses and your almost made me laugh at myself.**

 **WolfCoyote: Not a bad idea but you will just have to keep reading to see.**

 **DragonPony22: While you raise some good points you may be following the wrong path.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 6: Trust, False Betrayal, and an Irredeemable?

 ** _Naruto's Apartment_**

Naruto had just arrived home after healing Hitomi Hyuuga when his Shadow Clone dispelled. He had left it to make sure Hitomi would not know it was him. He trusted her but did not want her feeling like she owed him. He had left a clone to see if Hiashi would hold up his end of the deal. When he stopped the old man from blabbing Naruto decided that he could officially trust Hiashi. It felt nice to know that there was someone else he could trust. He felt bad for Hinata and Hanabi but knew that they would understand in the end and be happy to have their mother back after the culprits had been flushed out.

Taking off his shoes and jacket he decided to just go straight to bed. The seal transfer had taken a lot out of him. It was the first time he had used it on someone else and it had taken a great deal of concentration to work right. He knew it would be hard but decided he needed to find a way to practice it because he couldn't afford to be this tired after using once. What if he needed to use it on numerous people in quick succession? He couldn't afford to be this wiped out after just one use. He now had one more things to add to his long list of training items he had to complete. He would have to start in the morning.

 ** _Six Months Later_**

Naruto had been unable to attend Hitomi's funeral. The elders had barred his entry when he had tried. Hiashi was going to stand up for him but Naruto had stopped him. It would not do to have something like standing up for the demon cause a scene on what was already a hard day for Hinata and Hanabi. He knew the truth but he still wanted to be there to help them through it because to them it was real. The blood clone and everything had gone off without a hitch with no one the wiser.

It was a week before Naruto saw Hinata in class and, to the surprise of many, the first thing the shy girl did was to throw her arms around Naruto and cry on his shoulder. He never said anything just held her for a few minutes until she calmed down just before class started. It took about a month before she started to get back to normal but she seemed to retreat into herself and started to stutter again. The only person she would really talk to at first was Naruto.

Hanabi had entered the academy this year as well and Naruto managed to talk to her a few times to comfort her. Hanabi instead of becoming shy like her sister started to become cold like the Hyuuga elders seemed to be. Naruto decided he would have to look into this when he got the chance.

Now was his chance. We find him slinking across rooftops headed towards the Hyuuga Clan compound. He had heard Hanabi and Hinata's escort say they had a clan wide meeting this evening and that would provide the best chance to sneak in.

Arriving at a building across the street overlooking the compound he saw all the Hyuugas making their way towards a large meeting hall near the rear of the compound. When the last of them had entered, he made his move.

Jumping the wall and landing in tree using all his senses to detect if someone was nearby. He decided this would be a great time to try out another feature of his seal. Fully activating the charka masking seal and camouflage seal he could feel his charka start to drain quickly. He only had a few minutes before he was forced to release the seals.

Quickly and quietly he made his way through the compound to the main families' house. He started looking for what he believed to be either Hiashi's study or office. As he was nearing he saw a lone guard with his Byakugan active. Looking at the tree he had originally landed in. He now realized that he should have activated everything before entering the compound. He would remember that in the future.

After a brief search, he found the room he was looking for. Writing a simple note that he Knew only Hiashi would understand. Slipping it under the top paper he made his way back out of the clan's compound and headed home.

Hiashi entered his office sat down and let out a long breath. Going over the events of the meeting he had just been left in his head.

 _Flashback_

Hiashi walked in and took his seat in the middle of the Elders and called the meeting to order. After going through the standard clan business, they excused the branch members and got to the real reason that they called the meeting.

"Our final piece of business is the training of Hinata and Hanabi. We believe that the Elder council should take over Hinata's training and have you, Hiashi, focus on Hanabi. With the death of your wife you will have less time to train with both of them and Hinata needs to be strong in order to be our next clan head." The leader of the elder council proclaimed.

"I don't see the need I can do my job as well I train my own children." Before Hiashi could continue he was interrupted. "The question is not whether you can do both but if you can do both properly. Hitomi helped you with minor clan matters and paperwork. It is not worth taking the risk that an oversight will be made by having a distracted clan head." Hiashi could see that there was something else behind this but he couldn't think of a reason that would tip his hand. He didn't know who was responsible for his wife's 'death' and wasn't ruling anyone out.

"Fine but I will be observing the lessons whenever I choose and I want weekly reports on her progress." It was the best he could do without outright refusing and creating possibly unneeded tension. For all he knew maybe they really did have pure intentions but he doubted it.

 _End Flashback._

Coming out of his thoughts he looked at his desk and notices that the paper on top was upside down. Lifting it he sees a note that was not there when he left.

 _Hiashi,_

 _My father's head half past a sunless noon._

It took only a moment to realize who this was and what it meant. Naruto had been in his office and wanted to see him.

 ** _Hokage Monument_**

Hiashi arrived at 12:30 AM on top of the head of the fourth hokage. When he got there, he saw nothing an no one. Activating his Byakugan also revealed nothing until he heard a voice right next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Suddenly Naruto seemed to shimmer into existence next to him.

"How did you do that?" Hiashi asked. It was quite disconcerting to see that a child of only 10 able to avoid his detection while standing right next to his whilst he had his Byakugan activated.

"Another time. I wish to ask you what is going on with Hanabi. She has changed and Hinata seems to be reverting back into her shy self."

"It is the council. They have been keeping me busy with more paperwork than before trying to make a point that they should train Hinata to take some strain off me. I also believe that they have gotten to Hanabi and are trying to make her like them. I am still unsure to what ends they are trying to accomplish with both." Hiashi responded somewhat ashamed that he did not know what was happening within his own clan.

"I see. Is there anything I can do?" Naruto asked. He hated to see what was happening to the girls.

"I see something big is coming. I am not sure when or what but it can't be far off. Just be there for them. I fear I may need your help again to save my family soon. I have a final question for you." Hiashi hesitated. He really needed to know but at the same time didn't want Naruto to take it the wrong way.

"What is it?" Said Naruto with a lot of curiosity in his voice. He couldn't understand why he felt nervousness coming from Hiashi.

"Can that technique you used to save my wife, can it also remove the caged bird seal?" Hiashi asked without looking at Naruto.

"I don't know. Why?" Asked Naruto with a bit of an edge in his voice. "Just hoping for a last option should worse come to worse." And with that he left. Naruto also returned home trying to figure out what Hiashi meant with his last words.

When Naruto got home he went to his room sat on his bed and began to meditate to enter his mindscape. He arrived in the forest right in front of the open gate where he found Kurama sleeping. 'That would explain why he didn't help me answer Hiashi-sama's last question.' Though Naruto as started to push on Kurama's paw to wake him.

 **"What are you doing kit it's the middle of the night?"** "Did you really forget about our meeting with Hiashi tonight?" **"No I just didn't see the point in me staying up for it."** Naruto just looked at him as a sweat drop rolled of the back of his head.

"Anyway, I need to ask you a question about my seal. Can my resurrection seals remove seals from other people?" Naruto asked.

Kurama cocked his head and though for a few minutes. **"I don't see why not. There really isn't much that the purified life force energy won't fix. I would say it should."** Kurama finished.

"Should? You can't give me anything more than should?" Naruto asked wondering how he didn't know. **"No. I have never heard of it being tried as you are only the second human to ever have the ability and plus if it didn't your Shi no Me will gain the ability to remove things like it as soon as you learn how to control the petra path you could simply absorb the seal and it would be gone because it will not be able to bind to you with me here."**

"Ok that helps I am going to sleep now." Naruto left his mindscape and laid down on his bed trying not to think about what the worst-case scenario could be.

 ** _Two Months Later- The Broken Kunai Bar_**

Anko had returned from another mission and had decided she needed a drink. She kept being passed over for a promotion to Jonin from special jonin where she had been stuck for 2 years. She had been back in the village for four years and she was still considered an outsider because of her sensei even though he used her for an experiment and left her for dead. The only reason she had gotten to special jonin was because the Hokage gave her a field promotion after an A-ranked mission that was supposed to be a B-rank mission.

So here she was being underpaid and over used. They sent her on missions that most would have considered suicidal. At least when the Hokage wasn't the one handing out mission that day. He treated her like she was any other loyal ninja but no one else would really even look at her. Her only friends Kurenai and Yugao Uzuki. Both of whom were currently out of the village on missions. She had many reasons to drink. Like the fact that Yugao was moving in with Hayate, her boyfriend, and she wouldn't be able to afford the rent by herself. Kurenai already had a roommate and it was another year before her lease was up so she was stuck trying to find a place of her own.

So here she was drowning herself in as much sake as she could drink. She could see the guys leering at her but she paid it no mind. The always did when all you wore was a mesh body suit, a brown trench coat, and an orange skirt. If she had been more observant, or even a little sober, she would have noticed the look they were giving he was different than normal. It wasn't just a leer filled with lust but also anticipation. She didn't notice that her last drink was a little more fizzy than normal.

Getting up on wobbly legs she made her way out of the bar and started stumbling her way home. Making it only a couple of blocks before she collapsed. When she tried to move again she found that she didn't have the strength. With a little adrenaline flowing through her the fog in her mind cleared enough for her to realized she had been poisoned. That's when it came. Laughter.

"Well, well, well boys what do we have here?" Asked the leader of the three.

"It looks like that snake whore drank a little too much. Should we help her?" Asked the second one in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"I believe we should. It wouldn't be right of us not to help a fellow Shinobi." Said the final one of the group. The second went to pick her up and when he did she noticed that they were all chunin about two to three years older than her. She may have only been 17 but thank to her bastard of an ex-sensei she was one of the most skilled kunoichi in the village. But for all her skill she wouldn't be able to overcome three sober chunin while in this state. Her mind began to race with as they picked her up and headed in a direction that made her pale with fear.

The dragged her to the shadiest part of town that was basically abandoned. Most of the buildings were failing apart and looked like a stiff wind could Knock them over. No one would come by. No one would hear her if she was able to scream. She tried to use her charka to cleanse the poison but it seemed that they had accounted for that. She was totally at their mercy and she knew what was going to happen.

They dragged her into a rundown building that had been set up ahead of time. She could see this was well planned. Charka sealing cuffs. Straps, ropes and chains all organized on a wall. It was so much worse. She figured they would kill her when they were done but it seemed that they had planned on keeping her alive for at least a short while.

After tying her down they cut her mesh body suit. Having dropped her coat on the way here it left her naked from the waist up, her breasts exposed.

"Well, have a look at that. The whore really has been hiding something hasn't she." The leader of the little group sneered while grabbing her left breast and giving a rough squeeze before moving to the other one. Anko had tears in her eyes. This was her worst nightmare. The was worse than her worst nightmare. Nothing her sensei ever did to her could compare to this. And just when she was ready to give in as they cut off her skirt and panties leaving her completely exposed there was a noise. The click of the door closing, alerting everyone that it was no longer just the four of them. The three men turned to look but saw nothing.

The one chunin was somewhat of sensor, one of the reasons the leader brought him in on this. He would be able to keep watch without actually having to keep watch. He spoke now with a decent amount of fear in his voice. "Remember how I said I thought we might have been followed?" The other two just nodded. "Well whatever that presence was that was behind us on the way here, is now in this room. I cannot tell where or what, but its here."

At that last admission, the other two started to freak out a little before calming down. Anko didn't know what to make of it. She was barely able to register what they were talking about and she could sense nothing.

The leader spoke "It's probably nothing. You're just jumpy is all" the leader said before turning back to Anko only to notice a blonde-haired boy now standing between them and her and that her coat was now covering her.

 ** _With Naruto Earlier_**

Naruto was sitting on his balcony enjoying the night trying to relax before going to bed while practicing his emotions and charka sensing. Charka sensing was something he had heard of but didn't really know how to do. He understood that everyone had the innate ability to feel charka to a point. He was attempting to train this sense to see if he could go beyond that average ninja. So far, he had not been having any luck. He had figured that maybe he could use his abilities to sense emotions in conjunction with charka to give him a clearer picture on what was happening around him.

In the middle of this mixing exercise if you will, he experienced another first. He could feel the emotions of four different people. Three had had the same feeling to them. That weird one he got from adults when they looked at certain other adults, mixing in with what he had come to know as excitement or anticipation, and finally just a hint of nervousness that seemed to be fading. Now while this was not the first time he had felt those three together, it was the first time he had experienced it from three people who were all men and in a group. He had learned that men and women felt and projected the same emotions differently.

The part that made him curious was that there was one woman with them and he only felt fear. Not nervousness or anything of the sort but just pure fear. Almost as bad as when Hinata was kidnapped. She had none of the other emotions that he usually associated with men giving of these emotions. That being the case he had decided to follow them. He activated his charka masking seal and stuck to the shadows while moving towards the group.

When he finally caught sight of them he could see three men and one woman as he had thought. The weird thing was the woman was having to be carried by the two of the men with one arm over two of their shoulders and a third following closely behind. Now he had seen people carried like this before but it usually was because they were either drunk or hurt. He didn't see any injuries on her but the large brown trench coat she had on could have hid it but if that was the case the hospital was the other way. He could smell alcohol form one of them. He assumed it was the woman but it also had another smell, one he didn't recognize.

He followed closely but never reviling himself. Until he figured out what was going on he would remain hidden. It was now Kurama decided to speak to him. **"Kit, do you know what they are doing?"** Kurama had a pretty good idea but he didn't want Naruto to know if he didn't have to. 'No. I am getting emotions from them that I have never seen together. Do you know?' Naruto responded. **"Yes, but for now just follow them. If they plan to do what I believe then you will have to stop it."** 'What is it.' **"You're too young to learn that, but just know it is one of the things that makes some humans worse than any demon."** With that Kurama went silent. Naruto contemplating what Kurama had said didn't ask further.

He followed them to an abandoned and very rundown building. The went to an interior room that must have been on office of some kind because the only way he could see in was through a window that made up a decent portion of the top of the door. He could hear them speaking to the woman but wasn't able to see her. He was holding the Brown trench coat she had been wearing that they had dropped about a block before the building. He just stayed outside the room watching trying to see if there was a reason he needed to step in.

The three men parted for a second and Naruto caught sight of the woman naked and crying. It was at this point that Kurama spoke again. **"Kit, I am sorry to make you do this but you want to be a ninja, right?"** Naruto just gave a mental nod before Kurama continued, **"Then I want you to go in there and KILL those men."** The tone he had used scared Naruto. He had never heard Kurama mad before and it sort of scared him even though the anger wasn't aimed at him. He was about to ask why when Kurama interrupted him, **"I won't tell you exactly what they are going to do if you continue stand here not moving but you will never forgive yourself if you don't act soon. NOW GO!"**

At this final prompting, Naruto activated his Camo seal and entered the room as quietly as he could When he shut the door it clicked and all three men turned to look at him. He quietly made his way around them and put the trench coat over to cover her.

He then deactivated his camo and waited for them to turn around.

 ** _Now_**

Anko's mind was racing. First her coat appeared out of nowhere and now a blonde-haired boy suddenly appeared in between her and the men. The thing that confused her most was that there didn't seem to be any movement. No charka usage, no shimmering like releasing a genjutsu. He was just there instantly with his back to her. She didn't know why he was there but she began to feel hope that maybe he would save her. She knew the idea was foolish. A child against three chunins in there 20's but deep inside her was a spark of hope.

When the three chunins finally came out of their shock the leader spoke up. "Well if it isn't the little demon. And it seems he has come to protect the little snake whore. This night just keeps getting better. Not only do we get to rid the village of her but we will be seen as heroes for finishing what the Yondaime started." The other two were just grinning and nodding along feeling a little silly that they had been worrying. Discounting entirely the fact that they couldn't tell it was him following him and that he got around them without them so much as seeing a thing.

Anko's eye shown with both hope and fear. She didn't know why this boy of all people would be the one to come for her and that scared her. But if rumors of his strength were true then she would be okay. She had heard that he had been able to stall an elite jonin long enough for the ANBU to get there and finish the job.

Naruto just stared ahead at them with no emotion what so ever. He knew what he had to do but this would still be his first real kills that he could have avoided if he wanted even though Kurama said it would have haunted him he still could have left.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked trying to hide the fear and apprehension in his voice.

He was greeted with only laughter. Taking their amusement as an opening Naruto drew a sword that neither Anko nor the chunins had seen. If a flash, He had run the first one through the heart and started to swing at another before the third managed to block with a kunai.

The second chunin was tending to the third trying to see if he could save his life but it was all for naught. His heart and been pierced clean through. The leader decided to go on the attack. Using a kunai to try and kill Naruto. Naruto was blocking with his sword looking for an opening when the second one joined the leader. Now Naruto could do nothing but dodged and flee. Waiting for an opening. After about two minutes of this Naruto saw his chance. Turning his back to the leader when he went for a downward slash, Naruto took a cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. It wasn't deep but it hurt. He did this because the second chunin had over extended on a stab attempt that Naruto dodged and was too off balance to defend. Naruto used this opportunity to stab him through the right side of his rib cage taking out his right lung and heart in the process. The man died almost instantly.

"Damn you demon." the leader snarled. Trying to think of a distraction and being angry for ruining his plans. He didn't really care about his to comrades. The boy was much faster than he thought. Maybe even Faster than he was. He decided to try a shock tactic to try and stall thinking he would bleed out and get weaker. "Before I kill you, would you like to know why everybody hates you?"

All this time Anko had been watching in amazement. When he got cut her heart dropped. She didn't know why but seeing him hurt made her hurt as well. Maybe it was because he was risking his life for her and now it looked like he was going to lose. And him losing meant that they were both going to die but she was going to be made to suffer much longer. The boy had killed two of the men that were going to rape her and was facing off with the last one. He was standing between her and the man who had been the leader. She could see the blood coming from his back but she thought there should have been more. Upon closer inspection, she could see his hand glowing green as the was holding his shoulder. He had been healing himself in the middle of a fight. Not knowing about his medical seal, she didn't even think that was possible let alone that someone that young knew medical jutsu. The cut had completely closed and left no scar only her wide-eyed expression that the last chunin took as a sign that the boy was bleeding out.

"Tell me!" Naruto growled playing along. He knew good and well but he figured why not use this guy's own tactic against him. He had hidden his wound on purpose to make himself appear as if he was weakening. "Everybody believes that the Yondaime killed the kyuubi but that is a lie." He started before Anko tried to stop him. Speaking for the first time. "NOO" only to be silenced by Naruto quickly using the ANBU hand signs to tell her he already knew and not to worry. TO say she was surprised was an understatement. She only knew them because of her sensei. Anybody who was not in ANBU or retired ANBU would normally be executed as a matter of village security. He had learned them in the last few months of general shinobi knowledge he had absorbed from his parents. The leader continued. "He couldn't kill it so he did the only thing he could. He sealed it into an orphaned newborn. That orphan was you. HAHAHAHA" he finished hoping Naruto would have a bit of a break that he could exploit.

Naruto pretended to look confused and looked down shaking a little. The chunin thinking he was crying charged seeing his chance. He aimed his kunai for Naruto's heart. At the last moment, Naruto used his sword to deflect the kunai and, giving a slight twist of the pommel of his sword revealing a short seven-inch blade coming from the handle of his sword, aimed it so the chunin ran his throat straight into the blade making it sever a jugular vain, his wind pipe and cutting half his spinal cord. He would be dead in a matter of moments. Naruto only said "I already know" before he passed into blackness looking straight into the boy's eyes.

Naruto let the man's body slump to the floor before twisting the pommel and retracting the blade and then sheathing his sword. He stood there for a moment before he collapsed to his hands and knees and vomited the entire contents of his stomach while crying. Kurama was doing his best to comfort the young boy. This was something that he should never have had to experience this young. Anko just watched him. She was still tied up and the drug didn't seem to be wearing off. All she could do was try to softly console him from 10 feet away in position bound to the bed. He had saved her and she could tell the kills had been hard on his mind. Even she had been 12 before she had been forced to kill.

After about 15 minutes he got up and made his way to her with a dead look in his eye that showed the pain someone his age should never have to live with. Carefully used a kunai to cut her bonds and free her. Sitting up and holding her coat to cover her she massaged her wrists to get feeling back in them while he cut the ties to her ankles. He turned around so she could put the coat on and close it. Then he spoke to her for the first time. "Are you alright …" he realized he didn't know her name. "Anko, Anko Mitarashi." She answered in a somewhat shy voice that was completely out of character for her. "Are you alright Mitarashi-san?" He asked while she just looked at him. "No. Not right now but I will be, someday." Anko replied in a sad tone of voice. "Thank you for everything," she said as she went to leave the room before Naruto noticed the mark are he shoulder. He had been absorbing the knowledge of his parents on seal too. And was able to recognize it as a seal.

He was about to ask her when he sensed ANBU on the way. "ANBU will be here in a few minutes." This brought her up short. She didn't know how she would explain this. Sure, the Hokage would believe her but that was only if they let it get that far. Many of the current ANBU hated her and would surely use any reason to execute her on the spot. Considering who she was with she doubted that they would even stop to listen. She began to panic "I can barely move. Looks like these guys will get what they wanted after all." She mused out loud.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion but she just told him there was no time to explain and told him to run as she tried to move faster. They had left the room but had not made it out of the building before she collapsed unconscious. **"Pick her and run. We can sort out the rest later."**

Not knowing what else to do Naruto went top pick her up and was surprised at how light she felt. Kurama had, still unknown to him, released some of his gravity and resistance seals so he could get them away. He used his Camo and charka masking seals once again until he got home.

He laid her on his bed and covered her with his blanket as soon as he got home. Making sure she was comfortable before he went to make a few cups of ramen for dinner then go to sleep. He had been trying to ask Kurama what he was going to do but Kurama just said to get some sleep and they would talk in the morning.

 **A/N: This chapter took a lot longer than hoped. Nothing else really to say other than Jeep reading and give me some reviews to let me know if you like the direction the story is going. Again, if you see a plot hole go ahead and point it out. It may be one or maybe it is something more.**


	7. Chapter 7: Should the Worst Come

**A/N: Well I mad it another chapter. Took longer but then again, I didn't really have much time to work on this. Holidays are busy for everyone. So, time for review responses.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Anko will have a romantic relationship with him eventually. That's why there is only a seven-year difference in age. Don't worry it is a long way down the road.**

 **DragonPony022: You will see in this chapter it is much less passive than you think. That might be fault for seeing it in my head and not putting it into words. Anko was drugged. The fizzing drink and other things were supposed to be subtle clues plus she was stressed for her mission and roommate situation and nearly black out drunk before she was drugged. As I said above a romantic relationship is coming but is several years away. Your reviews are probably the most useful I get. They tell me things I did and didn't convey in my writing the way I wanted to.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 7: Should the Worst Come

 ** _Naruto's Apartment-Next Morning_**

Anko woke up to an unfamiliar room. Cracking her eyes, she tried to get her bearings. She was in an unfamiliar bed in a place she had no knowledge of and started to panic. Before he panicking got too out of hand her memory started to come back to her. She remembered what had happened last night and couldn't believe it. A kid who was only ten had come to save her. She started with what she knew. First she had been drugged and taken to an abandoned warehouse. The men planned on raping and killing her and she was she was saved by a boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The only reason she knew this was because she had heard the leader call him demon and tell him about the Kyuubi, which he apparently already knew. Second, he killed all three of her attackers and then presumably, because she passed out on the way out of the building, brought her to wherever she was. Most likely his home.

Now to go over what she didn't know or understand. First, why did he show up to help her. How did he find her? They had never even met and yet he had come. Two, he had literally appeared out of nowhere, along with her coat, getting by three chunin to put himself in-between them and her. She was good, but in a room that small with the lights on what he did should have been impossible. Three, how had he gotten strong enough to beat three chunins. She had heard rumors that some of his instructors had tried to teach him things wrong but it seemed like no one that cared ever heard of it. And last but not least, why did he then help her escape?

While she was thinking this over, Naruto had been making Breakfast. Instant ramen. She began to smell food but not what she would normally expect for breakfast. It smelled like ramen. Standing up she realized she was only dressed in her trench coat and blushed a little. He had left her covered and put her in what was most likely his bed. She didn't know how to react to this let alone what to do next. She spied a note and a set of clothes that had to be too big to be his because they were too big for her and she was a good head taller than him. The note read;

 _Sorry if these don't fit but they are the only things that I own that are big enough._

Not knowing what else to do she put the baggy pants and shirt on and headed out of the bedroom. When she opened the door, Naruto turned to see her and had, to her confusion, a relieved look on his face. "You're alright?" he questioned slash stated. "Not yet, but I will be." Anko answered in a somewhat subdued tone. She could still feel some lingering effects from last night but figure they would be gone in about the same time as her hangover. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned in a tone that conveyed both curiosity and suspicion. Naruto just nodded. "How did you find me and why did you help me?" Her voice was shaky but she had held firm through the memories from the previous night that came rushing back once again.

Naruto's face betrayed no real emotions but he didn't know how long he could hold it. He decided to answer with as much truth as possible. "I saw the three men carrying you like you were either hurt or drunk. The fact that they were headed away from the hospital made me curious so I followed them. When I caught up and saw that what they were doing and that you were crying. I decided that I should stop them."

Anko couldn't believe it. She was saved because of a little boy's curiosity. She could only say one thing. "Thanks. I should be going. My friends might worry and please don't tell anybody what happened." Naruto nodded and Anko left still in a daze.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

The third hokage was not having a good day and it was only nine AM. Three chunin had been died in a fire in an abandoned warehouse the night before and the ANBU investigating it had no leads yet. He was going over the preliminary report again hoping that he had missed when and ANBU with a dog mask appeared before him.

"Dog Report"

"I have finished my investigation of the scene. All three chunin where sober last night" at this Sarutobi looked confused until Dog continued, "however they were all dead before the fire started."

"What do you mean dead. Who started the fire?"

"This is now being classified as a possible murder. All three had wounds from either a short sword or a smaller blade at a slight upward angle. One straight through the heart from the chest, one from the side through a lung and right through the heart, and the last, with a much smaller blade, through the throat at an upward angle to just below the brain stem cutting half his spinal cord. All three kills were almost surgical. The strikes were precise and they showed no other injuries that couldn't be attributed to the fire. Last but not least there were no scent trails leading to or form the scene. Whoever did this is an expert in stealth and evasion that even our ANBU could learn from."

"What are we dealing with dog is the foreign spy or an internal dispute." Sarutobi asked pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"If may speak freely?" Hiruzen just nodded, "I think this was a rescue with use of deadly force."

"How have you come to this conclusion." He asked being confused all over again.

"There was a bed with ropes and charka suppressing straps that had been cut. Along with some woman's undergarments that had also been cut. The fire made it impossible to tell what happened. As such I, have come to two possible conclusions. The first and one I want to believe is that the three chunins were trying to rescue this woman from a rather skilled ninja. Or the one I would like to think isn't true they were the ones the woman needed rescuing from."

"I see. Inform me if anything else comes up. Dismissed." This was going to be a very long week.

 ** _Hyuuga Compound- 14 Months Later_**

Things had not been going well for Hiashi. It had been two years since his wife had 'died' and all he had been able to find out was that it was a member of the main branch that had done it or at least orchestrated it. He began to think about how weird the main family had become. The main family was still forced to brand all but the oldest but somehow his grand aunt had escaped being branded because she was supposed to be married to a lord somewhere who had died before they could be wed. Now her descendants were not branded because of a minor technicality in the Hyuuga clan laws and a such there were almost effectively three branches of the Hyuuga. His being the head family of the main. A half branch of the main family that was basically as restricted as the branch except that they had greater access to funds and could not be controlled with a seal. His suspicions of the elder's motives for training Hinata had come to nothing until six months ago.

Until this point Hinata had been making progress, albeit slower than when he taught her but he chalked that up to him being a better teacher, but now it had taken a sever downward turn. She was going backward now. He would watch the sessions in secret sometimes and would catch them being a little rougher than normal sometimes but they had been doing it the same way for the 18 months before and Hinata never complained or even looked unhappy. She would just get up and try harder and be more motivated. But he hadn't had the chance in three months to watch and when he finally did he wasn't able to recognize the problem. They practiced the same way and were even taking it easier on her. Apart from her training he had treated her like he did when his wife was alive. He was a caring father if not a little more absent due to paperwork but both her and Hanabi seemed happy.

He now sat in a clan meeting that unbeknownst to him would change her future forever.

"Hiashi we are concerned about Hinata's backward progress in her training. The last six months she has almost regressed to her level of when she was ten and she was still behind at that age. Her sister Hanabi is at this point far superior to her in skill. It is for these reasons that we have come to the decision that she must be replaced as heir. Her sister will take her place."

Before the elder could continue Hiashi Spoke, "and what gives you the right to do this. I am the clan head. It is my decision who shall be my heir."

"You are right it is your decision. But to not heed the council on this could and probably will cause you to lose the faith of the branch and main families. As such this decision, will be adhered to." Hiashi knew they had him backed into a corner. While the most the branch loved he and his family, there was just enough that when combined with the other main would cause them to be ousted if they took it to a vote.

"And what would you propose I do with Hinata. Brand her and place her in a branch family?" He didn't even bother to disguise the venom in his voice when he spoke of the seal.

"No, we have found a better solution" Said another elder with a smirk that made Hiashi nervous. "We have been in talks with one of the Daimyo's nephews. He wishes his son to be wed to her. His son is currently 15. Only three years older than Hinata. We feel that this is an acceptable age difference and have already agreed. The wedding will be held in two weeks. She will have the sleeping bird seal placed on her so as to protect our Bloodline and we shall gain a valuable ally in the Daimyo's court. Before you ask we asked why she would not have the caged bird seal. The noble does not want any main family Hyuuga to have control over her" Hiashi was not happy. He slammed one of his fists down on the table, making everybody jump a little, glared at the council. Then got up without saying a word and left. The elder council members just smirked knowing they had him in a corner.

Hiashi made his way to his study and activated its privacy seals. He then channeled charka into a tag in his pocket and listened to the rest of the meeting. None of the council members had realized that him 'losing his temper' had simply been a pretense. The moment they blinked because of the sound Hiashi had placed a listening tag under the table. He was glad he had asked Naruto for them.

What no one knew was that Hiashi and Naruto kept in touch. He would tell Naruto about his secret investigation into his own clan and Naruto would run letters and messages to and from his 'dead' wife. He had asked Naruto if he had and seal or equipment capable of spying without him getting caught. Naruto who on his 11th started to absorb his parent's knowledge on seals had been able to make him a seal on a tag that would disintegrate after use. It may not stop them from knowing they were being spied on if they found it, but it would not be possible to trace.

And so, he listened to the conversation after he left. With nothing but more anger. They were planning another treachery almost as bad as his wife's murder. "I had not expected Hiashi to lose his temper. He is becoming quick to anger; do you believe he suspects anything?" Asked one elder. "Are you kidding he is still so torn up over his wife that I doubt he could see the truth if it was right in front of his face." Said a second. "Shall we go through with the lords last request?" Asked a third with a little bit more business-like tone. "I believe we should. If nothing else to protect ourselves form any backlash should she ever learn the truth. In addition to the Sleeping Bird Seal we shall have and Ownership seal placed on her as well so that she will not be able to disobey her new husband. All in favor?" The first asked again.

"HAI" five other voices responded. As they got up to leave none of them noticed a quiet sizzling sound as Hiashi deactivated the tag. Hiashi was furious. He was not going to let his daughter be turned into a slave so the clan would get some influence in the Daimyo's court. He had to see Naruto again before their normal meeting time. The only way to do this was through the Hokage. He quickly left for the tower determined not to waste a second's time in which the plot could develop further.

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

Sarutobi was finally having a light paperwork day. He smiled to himself thinking how nice it was going to be to leave the office by one. Just as he thought his day would be coming to a close his secretary poked her head in the door.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama is here to see you. He says it's urgent" she said in a professional tone. She never asked ninjas what their business was. She knew it was none of her concern and frankly it scared her to see some of the people she had seen come in. Some covered in blood all the way up to actual dead missing-nin. Sighing he signaled her to send him in.

"What can I do for you today Hiashi-san?" The hokage asked with a polite tone.

"I would like to have a private talk with him?" Hiashi said quickly getting the hokage's attention instantly. He quickly ordered his ANBU out and sealed the room. After doing so Hiashi activated his Byakugan momentarily to make sure they were alone before sitting down.

"What has happened that you need to talk privately with him?" The hokage asked. He could see the worry on Hiashi's face. The last time it was this desperate was two years ago, when Naruto had called him to the hospital.

"It's Hinata. They are trying to get rid of her by marrying her off to the son of the Daimyo's nephew. They think that they can then further manipulate Hanabi into the kind of heir they want. I have been able to make her see that they only want to control so they don't realize she is playing them. But the reason I need to speak with him is about the caged bird seal. I want to know what he can do about it."

The hokage having listened the carefully the whole time finally came to realization of what Hiashi might have been planning. "You know it will be very painful for her right? Physically and emotionally." The Hokage asked and stated.

"Hai. But I would rather she endure the pain for a short while and maybe even hate me and be safe and free to pursue her own life than a slave as they plan." He said coldly thinking of the elders' plans.

"What do you mean a slave?" The hokage questioned. He was sure that had not been mentioned and was going to hear of this before he made any decision.

"The last part of their plan, the part they don't know I know, is to apply a slave seal and teach the boy how to use it to control her and I believe by extension me." Hiashi told him in a defeated tone. This was enough for the hokage to make his decision. He could have the head of a clan become a puppet to either that clan's elders of to the Daimyo's court.

He removed the seals and called out "Dog" and the ANBU appeared in front of him. "Bring Naruto here at once. Tell him the worst has come." The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 ** _Naruto's Apartment_**

Naruto had a long 14 months. He kept absorbing his parents at a rate that only seemed to increase. He Started to get the sealing knowledge at 11. When he turned 12 last month they finally told him about his gravity and resistance seals. He had been confused until Kurama had admitted to knowing about them and reducing or deactivating them when he needed in such a way he thought it was only adrenaline. His Gravity Seal was currently at 16 make his muscles have to move that many times more weight in order to work but it have been done over the last seven years so slowly that he felt normal. His Resistance Seal was at 12 which according to his parents was like trying to walk through the center of a sand dune.

To their relief, Naruto was not mad but curious as to why they waited to tell him. Their reasoning was that at 12 he could now change the rate of increase or completely deactivate them when needed because he was graduating. When he told his parents he still had four years left in the academy they became confused. He told them how the age and curriculum had been changed when he was five. They were surprised but figured the civilian council had something to do with that.

On his 11th birthday his parent told him how to get into their old house and about a room where he could learn to control Kurama's charka without alerting anyone. He spent two hour every night for the last year there and was up to being able to control two tails.

He also used the room to test seals that he gained knowledge of and to train his charka chains and some of his larger elemental jutsu. The real coup de gras though came on his 12th birthday. They had planned for him graduating by then and as such had special jutsu they were going to teach him for that occasion. After a little begging from Naruto and a promise from Kurama to keep him in line they relented. Minato taught him the Hiraishin and Kushina taught him her Adamantine Seal Chains methods. He already had good control of her chains but now she taught him how to make barriers and use them to hold and seal targets. By this time his eyes had progressed into their fifth tomoe. He could use the Deva, Petra, and Naraka paths and his eyes worded like a fully matured Sharingan.

It is here we find Naruto practicing drawing seals symbols and reflecting on his day going through his clone's memories to see what he was having trouble with and what he needed to focus on more when a knock came from the door. Sensing no ill intent along with smelling a familiar scent he answered. (A/N feel like Dr. Seuss after reading those last two sentences.)

"Good afternoon dog. What can I do for you?" He called at the same time as answering the door. Dog didn't even flinch. He knew Naruto knew it was him as soon as he knocked.

"Hokage-sama requests you to meet with him immediately." Dog told him in a monotone voice. "Ok let's go." He said closing his door and locking it. He started to walk towards the stairs when Dog put his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry to say that won't be fast enough." Naruto knew this was serious if he was asked for this quickly. He just nodded and Dog transported both of them to the Tower with a body flicker.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Dog returned a few minutes later with a very serious looking Naruto in tow.

"ANBU you are to wait outside." Hiruzen waited until he felt them leave then put up a sound and sight barrier. "Naruto," He began before he was interrupted. "I thought you asked them all to leave?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen keeping his reaction off his face glance to Hiashi who instantly activated his Byakugan and found the remaining ANBU. The ANBU started to go through hand seals to flicker away but was too slow. Hiashi had intercepted him and paralyzed him with six or seven strategically place strikes. Strikes that would make being a ninja ever again quite difficult. The man crumpled to the floor losing his camouflaging genjutsu. Reviling his blank mask with "NE'" on it.

"Danzo!" Hiruzen spat. After ordering the ANBU back in to take him away then leave again and reapplying the seals, they continued in their conversation. "As I was saying Naruto, Hiashi asked me to bring you here so you two could speak in private as soon as possible. You have the Floor Hiashi."

With a slight bow to the Hokage Hiashi turned and addressed Naruto, "Remember when I asked you about the caged bird seal? I need to know your answer now." Seeing the seriousness of the situation Naruto decided to keep it short. "I can remove the seal but not through what you might consider normal means. All I will say is that it is way unique to me and won't cause the person any harm." Naruto stated somewhat cryptically. Only Sarutobi knew of the way he spoke of and couldn't blame Naruto for not divulging the rest. At this statement Hiashi's face showed a small measure of relief.

"Naruto this is going to be hard to hear but Hinata is going to be married off to the son of a noble with a slave seal on her. The elders of my clan don't know I know about it. They told me about the wedding today and plan on telling Hinata in three days. It will be official in a week when they apply the seals to her and basically sign her over. I have a plan but I will need your help." Hiashi spoke in an almost pleading tone.

"If it will help Hinata-chan I will do everything I can." He said he voice full of resolve. Hiashi nodded and began to tell Naruto and Sarutobi his whole plan. Earning a few angry glares from both but he explained it would be the only way around his clan laws and for him to protect both his daughters.

After his full explanation, he gave Naruto and Sarutobi one last bow before turning to leave when he was stopped by Naruto. Naruto pulled out a tag and started to draw a seal on it. When he was finished, he handed it to Hiashi. "Put that on her before you do it. It will lessen the Pain greatly." With a nod Hiashi and Naruto departed in separate directions. Hiashi to go home and Figure out how to tell Hinata and Naruto to prepare for the days to come.

 **A/N So what could they be planning. Guess you will just have to wait and see. Please review. As always let me know if you see plot holes or contradictions from previous chapters. I feel like there is one in there somewhere but not quite sure what it is.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Hyuuga's Pain

**A/N: So, I finally finished this chapter and it was a bear to right. It took me over a month. In my defense, I didn't have access to my computer for 10 days over Christmas and New Year's. It also had to be revised many times as I felt it would be too I don't 'off' to make sense with the flow of the story the way I wrote it originally. I have worked out the Major and most minor events all the way up to the Chunin exams which I can say are a long way off. So on to Review Responses**

 **DragoFae24: Thank you for the kind words. I think it hard to be totally original anymore with 420k stories on this site but I try.**

 **Naruto009523: Thanks for pointing out Preta vs Petra. Spell check is to blame for this error. I use my work computer for spell check since it has MS Word and apparently, that is in its dictionary somehow. I have corrected this in my files and when I post grammar, spelling, and word choice corrected chapters (which I plan to do every 100k words of so) I will fix it.**

 **AndiDuel: You will just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 8: A Hyuuga's Pain

 ** _Hiashi's Study_**

Hiashi had just returned from his meeting in the hokage's office. He was finishing all the paperwork needed for his plan to work. He had emancipation forms, name change forms, bank forms removing Hinata's name from the list of people with permission to draw on it, an order for her sealing with the caged bird seal should she lose her match with Hanabi, that the elders had insisted on using as a show of why she would not be allowed to continue being the heir. Although the elders didn't know about the sealing order.

When he finished, he sat down to write two letters. The first was to Hinata. It was the most profuse apology he could write. Begging her forgiveness and explaining the whole thing to her. He would give this letter to Naruto and trust he would know the right time to give it to her. The second was to his wife. He didn't want her hearing through any other means but his own words to her. He didn't hold back and told her the entire truth and what he would have to do to save her. She was going to be livid and he knew it. He only hoped that she was able to forgive him when she returned.

With everything settled he decided that he would start right the plans execution right away. He had a branch member bring Hinata to his study and asked her to sit. He kept his face hard and emotionless. If Hinata or anybody else saw what this was doing to him they may become suspicious that he was up to something.

"Hinata," he began, "I have heard some rather disappointing news about your training. Is my information correct?" He could already see confusion and some fear in her eyes. Hinata for her part knew she hadn't been doing as well lately but she couldn't seem to figure out why. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried it simply became harder and harder for her. She was even able to recognize that her teachers were being lighter on her as things seemed to get more difficult for her.

"Hai father, it is true." She said while breaking eye contact to look at her lap. Hiashi cleared his throat to make her look at him. What he had to say next was one of the hardest things in his life. "Hinata, in two days will be Hanabi's Birthday. The Elder Council and myself have decided tomorrow you will fight Hanabi and the winner will be declared the Heiress. The loser is to be branded with the caged bird seal and moved to the branch family. As much I dislike this decision it is the ways of the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi barley managed to finish without cracking watching as his daughter nearly broke down with tears streaming down her cheeks. "This warning was the last me or anybody is allowed to speak to you of this until after the spar. You are dismissed." Hiashi finished while watching Hinata stand and leave in silence.

Hinata made it to her room before breaking down. Throwing herself on her bed and crying. She couldn't believe she would be forced to make this choice so soon. She was sure if she tried her hardest she could at least fight Hanabi evenly but she wasn't sure she wanted to. She loved her little sister and knew that one of them was going to be branded and she didn't think she could stand to see her go through that. She Knew that if she was branded she would likely be either, married off to someone either inside the clan or to a noble, or forced to serve as basically a slave to the main branch and most likely pulled from the shinobi service. If Hanabi was branded the same thing may happen except she would probably be allowed to continue to be a shinobi. After weighing the options, she had made her decision. She only hoped she would be allowed to tell her friends goodbye.

 ** _Next Day-Hyuuga Dojo_**

Hinata was face to face with Hanabi in the dojo with the elders and the main branch watching. One of the elders approached the two.

"This is a match to decide the future of the Hyuuga clan, "he started off in a monotone voice, "the winner shall be the heiress and the looser shall be branded with Caged Bird Seal and moved to the branch family." He turned to look at Hanabi, "Hanabi are you ready?" "Hai," she responded. She had been very upset when she was told of the spar. She knew it would becoming since her birthday was coming up and the Heir would have to be decided before then. The elder turned to Hinata. "Hinata are you ready?" Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what might be the hardest decision of her life she opened eyes meeting Hanabi's hard gaze with a soft and apologetic look and spoke, "Hai. I forfeit."

After that, a round of gasps was heard and several elders were holding what could almost be called smirks. She had just made this easier for them. Before they could speak Hiashi called the match. "The winner of the match is Hanabi. Please return Hinata to her room so she may pack her belongings to be moved to a branch house. Hanabi Please follow me."

With that Hinata returned to her room and began that task of packing her clothes. She would not be able to take much of her wardrobe as they were formal clothes of the main branch. She cried a few times but fought through it. After she was almost finished a soft knock came from the door.

"Enter"

Her younger sister turned heiress stood there trying her best to hold back her tears and let out a very chocked "Why?" Going to her sister and pulling her into a hug Hinata spoke into her ear. "The last promise I made to mom was that I would never let that seal touch your head. This is me keeping that promise." At this point Hanabi was openly sobbing. Her sister had sacrificed her own happiness and maybe even her own humanity for her. She knew of the elders' distaste for her and was scarred of what they might do to her big sister now.

"Hanabi-chan, can you promise me one thing before they seal me?" She asked in a somewhat broken voice. "Anything" Hanabi responded between sobs. "Just treat me kindly and try to get me as your attendant so I can still see you." That was almost too much for Hanabi but she still nodded yes while squeezing her sister tighter.

It was then that another branch member made his presence known. "Hinata-sama Hiashi-sama has commanded you to join him in the ritual chamber." This made her stiffen for a moment and caused Hanabi to hold her tighter. After she relaxed she spoke, "please just use san I am not your superior any more. Hanabi-sama I must bid you goodnight." That almost broke Hanabi's heart. Hearing her sister have to address her as a superior. She never wanted to hear it again. She cried herself to sleep that night not knowing what was truly becoming of her sister.

Hinata was led to the ritual chamber expecting the elders and everyone normally involved to be there. She was surprised when she was met by only her father who promptly excused the branch member. Before Hinata could ask what was going on Hiashi held up his hand to silence her.

"Hinata let me speak before the elders find us. I am proud of what you did and it couldn't have gone better if I had planned it." At this Hinata got a very confused look on her face but he continued, "All will become clear in a few days. If you will trust me one more time you will see I am trying to save you from a fate worse than death. You will be branded with the caged bird seal and exiled from the clan." Hinata pained look almost broke him but he pushed on. "You will be taken to a safe place for rest and recovery and I will visit you in two days. Turn around and expose your neck I have seal that will greatly reduce the pain of this seal application. This seal will make your body almost completely numb for eight hours and help you mimic the trauma that usually follows this procedure." He applied Naruto's seal to the back of her neck and she nearly collapsed when her legs went numb. Hiashi catching her is the only thing that stopped her from crashing into the ground.

Setting her on her knees he began to apply the seal to her forehead being as careful as possible. Having only done it three time as was required for the Heir to do to move to clan head he applied the seal to her forehead. When he was done, he looked Hinata in the eye, his wet with unshed tears, and activated the seal. Hinata did not scream like most due she simply ground her teeth and took the pain as there was nothing she could do about it now. IT took only about 2 minutes but it felt like hours. She couldn't imagine what others went through to have it applied. It was one of the worst pains in her life.

Hearing a sound outside the door Hiashi resumed his stoic and detached attitude that he used with Hinata when others were near and waited for the fallout.

The door came bursting open with the head elder being the first to speak.

"What is the meaning of this Hiashi? You know very well that she is not to be branded with that seal." This caught Hinata's ear as her father said her other fate could be worse than death. "She was to be married to suitor we had picked out. Now they will never want her." At this point Hiashi was trying to keep his emotions straight while he spoke. "I know what was to happen. But her complete unwillingness to fight is something we cannot allow. She has been branded and already removed from the Hyuuga clan registry. Even her use for an arranged marriage went out the window when she was too weak to even fight. Some ANBU will be arriving momentarily to take her to an orphanage." With this he went to lift Hinata from the ground when a second elder spoke.

"I wish to verify that the seal is in fact functional. It is after all only the fourth time you have ever applied this seal. Being the one who usually does the sealing I would like to inspect your work." Struggling to maintain a neutral façade Hiashi tried to refuse. "You know well the danger of using the seal within the first day off application. It can be deadly." "I will hold it for only three seconds. That should be within the safe limits if the seal is properly set."

Knowing that it would be to suspicious to refuse any more, he stood Hinata up and turned her around so he was between the elders and her facing her and away from them. He gave her a brief apologizing look and mouthed to her "act like it hurts." He then stepped away a few paces and nodded to the elder.

The elder held up a half tiger sign and focused as hard as he could on Hinata's seal. She instantly collapsed screaming and grab her head. She was so grateful for the numbing seal because this was even more painful than the sealing. After three seconds the elder stopped. He had figured she would live but be crippled. Between the pain and the numbing seal, she had a blank look in her eye and he speculated that her brain would never full recover. Hiashi walked over to her and lifted her up giving her one final apologetic look before she passed out.

Taking her through the compound her. He handed her off to a dog masked ANBU with gravity defying silver hair before walking back inside. He now had to face his other daughter and hope that she would one day forgive him.

 ** _With ANBU_**

Dog walked with the young Hyuuga to the Hokage's office. He would have taken her straight to the orphanage that was to be a temporary cover but he could sense that they were being followed by several Hyuugas. He had been let in on the whole ordeal because they decided they needed another party they could use as a cover to keep the Hyuuga elders from piecing together Naruto and Hiashi's plan. Hence why dog now had become a go between of sorts.

Arriving at the hokage's office the room was quickly sealed to prevent any prying eyes. Namely the Hyuuga that had been stalking them the whole way. As soon as the room was up Naruto seemed to materialize in the room and rushed to Hinata.

"Why is she unconscious she should have been in only a minor bit of pain this long after the sealing." The worry in his tone apparent as he looked for any sign of injury. After taking a deep breath of her scent his eyes turned red with slit pupils. This caught both of the rooms other occupants off guard. Hiruzen turned to Naruto with a look that asked what was going on. Naruto just growled in anger and said her would handle it. Looking for and answer Hiruzen turned to Dog asking for an explanation.

"I believe Hiashi was caught applying the seal and the elders wished to test it. I am not sure of anything else." Replied Dog. Upon hearing this Naruto immediately started to focus charka through his healing seal and apply it to Hinata's head and heart. The damage was repairable but it could have led to complications if left alone. He would need to use a Resurrection Seal to fully heal her but it would have to wait a few days.

Dog turned and got the Hokage's attention. "We were followed her by at least three Hyuugas. I am unsure of what their intentions are." "I do. That's why I am taking Hinata with me. I can watch over her until she has recovered and then I will let her in on all that is happening." Naruto spoke with conviction. Hinata was one of his best friends and if truth be told he had started to like her as more than that and he knew how much she like him. He lifted Hinata into his arms and faded out of sight with her before the hokage released the seals and opened the windows for him to leave.

The Hyuugas who had been watching patiently for the seals to drop were incredibly confused when the could see into the room again and there were now only two people in the office and neither was their target. After watching for another half hour, they went to report back to the elders.

 ** _Next Morning- Naruto's Bedroom_**

Hinata woke up to the smell of eggs being fried and a pounding in her head. She realized she was not in her bed and the ceiling was all wrong. She had at first thought that the events of last night were a dream but she could never have imagined that much pain. Catching her reflection in the window she saw the caged bird seal on her forehead and realized she must be in an orphanage somewhere after being kicked out of her home. With all of this crashing down on her she did the only thing she could. Cry her eyes out.

Naruto had been making breakfast hoping to surprise Hinata with it before she had the chance to realize that last night was not a dream. As he was putting their breakfast on a tray he heard the soft sound of sobbing coming from his room. He decided that he would give her a few minutes while he got them something to drink then do his best to help out.

Hinata's head jerked when she heard a soft knock at the rooms door followed by "I have breakfast Hinata-chan." She recognized that voice. She would know it anywhere. It was Naruto, but what would he be doing in an orphanage. He had his own apartment after he was kicked out. That's when it hit her. This was Naruto's apartment and she was sleeping in his bed. She was instantly red and fighting to stay conscious. She no longer fainted around him but this was almost too much to take. The throbbing in her head helped her stay awake.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" She asked softly as he came in with a tray full of food. He could see the questions in her eyes and held up his hand to stop her. "I know you have some questions but before you do let's eat and while we eat I will tell you what has happened and why to the best of my knowledge. Okay?" She was apprehensive but decided that it would be easier for her to listen rather than just ask a bunch of questions.

So, while she ate in silence Naruto told her all about his part in this twisted story. How her father had come to him for help for the second time but told her she would learn about the first tomorrow. He told her about the elders wanting to use her as a pawn for what would amount to her being a slave wife to a noble in the capital. How he and her father found that this would be the only way to keep her safe from that fate and that he was the one who made the numbing seal to help with the pain.

She knew he was one of her best friends but she couldn't believe the lengths that he had gone through to help her and keep her safe. It made her eyes wet with un shed tears and she leapt at him to hold him and cry on his shoulder thanking him for all he had done. He only responded with "I would never let something like that happen to someone who is so precious to me."

After she had cried herself to sleep a combination of everything she had learned and lingering after effects of the seal and its use. He tucked her in and took the dishes to the kitchen. Creating several shadow clones to watch over her and leaving a note telling her to just rest, relax, and not go outside he left to do his daily training.

When he returned, he found her on the couch reading a book form his bookshelf "Fuinjutsu for Beginners." He smiled when he came in and saw she was feeling better.

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" he asked getting a smile in return.

"I am feeling much better the pain in my head is almost gone but I still feel really weak. It only been getting worse the lately." She said as she looked like she had to put some effort into just standing. It almost made Naruto see red from anger but he managed to control it. He knew why she was weak as soon as she arrived in the Hokage's office but had decided to wait to tell her until he had everything set to heal her.

"What would you like for dinner," he asked as he took his shoes and coat off giving Hinata a glimpse of what he was hiding underneath when his jacket caught his shirt and pulled it up. It was a lean and toned body no one their age should have making her blush a deep red. "W-well I'm n-not that hungry right now." It seemed her stutter had returned somewhat from her recent trauma at least that's what Naruto told himself.

"Nonsense you need to eat to regain your strength. I will make is something. Or rather he will while I clean up." The blonde said happily while producing a shadow clones. Hinata was stunned to see another Naruto appear since his other clones had hid from her that day. When she realized the clone was solid she gasped. "How did you do that?" When she asked, he realized his mistake and scratched that back of his head. "Oh yea I haven't told you the truth about myself yet have I?" "What do you mean the truth?"

"Just let me clean up and I will tell you over dinner. Ok?"

"Ok"

After they ate Naruto sat down across for Hinata and made eye contact with her. She blushed little but held otherwise. "Hinata-chan, have you ever wondered why the villagers and many of the older shinobi hate me. Why they call me demon and accuse me of murder?" She had always wondered that but when she had asked him before when they were about seven he had said he didn't know.

"I thought you said you didn't know?"

"I lied. It is the only lie I have, or ever will tell you, but I have known since I was five."

He asked her if she knew what happened to the Kyuubi. When she told him the standard lie that everyone there age was told he let out a sigh and began.

"That is just a lie for the younger generation. No human can actually kill a Biju. Not permanently anyway. They are beings made of charka. If you do manage to somehow kill one, they simply reform in three to six years." She paled at this since it was over twelve years ago that it happened.

"If he didn't kill it then what happened to it?"

"He sealed it in a newborn child that day. But there was only one child he could seal it in. Only one family whose life force and charka are powerful enough to hold it. He sealed it in the only available Uzumaki. He sealed it in me Hinata." This made Hinata pale even further. She was sitting here with the person that was holding back the kyuubi and had been friends with him since they were little. "I understand if you don't want to be around me and I want you to know that you can't tell anybody or else you could be executed. I just wanted to be honest with you." He put his head down and waited to see what her reaction was. He heard her rise from the couch and figured she was leaving but was surprised when she kneeled next to him and embraced him.

"Thank you for keeping us safe Naruto-kun. And know that this could never change how I see you. You are one of the greatest heroes of the village." 'and my personal hero for many different things.' She added in her mind.

After this he sat her back down and told her the truth of what happened and who he really was. Including his parents and grandparents and showed her his eyes. She had fainted at the end of that little speech but quickly recovered.

"Y-y-your father was the F-f-fourth Hokage?" She asked her stutter returning out of her shock induced fainting spell. When he nodded yes, she had to sit back on the couch to take it all in. By this time, it was getting late and he suggested they get some sleep as they were going to have a long day tomorrow. She tried to let him have his bed but he wouldn't hear of it. He told her he could never let her sleep on his rickety old couch. He also made the case that anyone, Hyuuga or otherwise, would have to go through the living room, as he had sealed up the window, to get to her and that meant they would have to go through him. After hearing that she finally accepted with a light blush on her face as she closed the door and went to bed.

 ** _Next Day-7 AM_**

Hinata slept better than she had in almost two years that night. She woke up when she heard a pounding at Naruto's front door and decided to peek her head out of the room as he opened the front door praying it wasn't someone looking for her.

Naruto was not happy about the way he was woke up. Someone was pounding on his front door. He grabbed his sword ready for the worst until he heard "Wake up gaki! You were supposed to buy me lunch yesterday and you skipped out then you don't show up for training this morning! You better have a damn good explanation for this!" Yelled a voice form the other side of the door making Naruto sheath his sword and unlock the door and open it.

Hinata had heard this whole thing and was confused. Who was the female voice yelling at Naruto about buying her lunch? She felt a pang of jealously at the thought that this might be his girlfriend and that she would be too late but when the door opened and revealed an older kunoichi with purple hair dressed very provocatively her entire thought process ground to a halt.

"Anko-chan I told you I had something to take care off and might not make it." Naruto said with a sigh as he let her in. "Yes, you also said you would be at the training field this morning and would send a clone to tell me if you couldn't make it. I waited 20 minutes there then come to find you still in bed!" She still had anger in her voice until she noticed a few things. The first was that there were pillows and blankets and a pillow on the couch and dishes for two in the sink. The second was a pair of lavender eye looking at her from the bedroom door.

This caused an evil smirk to come across her face. "Oh Naruto-kun I didn't know you had a _guest_ " She said with as much innuendo as she could, earning a blush and an 'eep' from Hinata. Naruto saw what she was doing and decided that he would put a stop to it then and there. "Are you _jealous_ Anko-chan" Naruto retorted a sing-song voice. A light blush came across her face but she controlled it quickly. Not quick enough as both other occupants of the apartment noticed but Naruto would have known anyway by sensing the emotion.

Hinata had been watching all this and was growing ever more confused. When this Anko person had insinuated that something happened between them, she glowed bright as a tomato. Luckily Naruto couldn't see. When she saw the blush that the woman quickly quashed after Naruto retort she decided that it was now part of a growing list of questions that she would have to get answered.

"Anko-chan can I ask a favor of you?" Getting a nod, he continued. "Can you stay here with Hinata-chan a bring her to the hokage's office at noon. I have something I have to set up and I don't really have anyone else I can trust with this right now."

"What about Kakashi? Or Iruka?" She asked confused as to why he would only trust her.

"Kakashi is on duty today and Iruka would be to prone to listen to the wrong people in this situation."

She was now looking between Naruto and Hinata with curiosity. "Who would be the wrong people in this situation?"

"Any Hyuuga. Be they branch, main, or elder." That got her attention. He had the Hyuuga Heiress in his apartment and didn't want her to trust any Hyuuga at all. She had enough of the riddles. "OK what the hell is going on here. I can't help you kidnap a fucking clan heiress and then keep her clan from trying to reclaim her. That could be considered treason." She said in a hard voice. His only retort was "Look at her forehead."

When she did she couldn't believe it. There was that Caged bird seal that the branch members wear. Why would they brand the Heiress and how did she then end up here? "Explain" She said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I can't just yet but I can give you enough that you can be justified in defending her should they try to take her. She was exiled from her clan last night in order to stop her from becoming a slave bride. The elders will likely try to reclaim her and proceed with the marriage anyway. Jiji already knows about her being exiled and being here so you have nothing to worry about as far as repercussions from the village go. Is that enough for now? I have to go prepare somethings for this afternoon."

"Yes, fine." As they had been talking Naruto had been gathering his sealing stuff from a cupboard in the corner of the room and grabbing he coat. "Alright I have to go see you both in a few hours." He gave them both a smile before leaning in to whisper in Anko ear before leaving. Her look instantly turned hard and looked to Hinata then back to him and he nodded. Hinata was scared when Anko glared at her and she was pretty sure she heard the word 'bastards' but getting a nod from Naruto her features softened and became almost comforting.

"Ok get going so you can fix this I will make sure nothing happens to her." He thanked her before closing the door behind him and making his way to a training ground that no one used to blow off some steam before heading to the hokage's office. When he arrived, he told the Hokage his findings and needless to say he was fuming as well. But before they could act they had to protect her from the Hyuuga elders.

They set about getting Hinata a place to live which ended up being just down that walkway from him, just across from Anko. Anko had moved in there about a month after her incident from which Naruto saved her. It was the only place that she found was open and she could afford when her lease was up and her roommates was gone. It was after living there for a week that she realized where she was. When Naruto walked out of his apartment as she was leaving to go to the IT department. It all hit her at once. She had tried to repress it but when she saw him there it came back. It took her another month to actually talk to him and properly thank for what he did for her.

After that they had become fast friend. She found out that he wasn't' the fool he portrayed to everyone else, even though she already knew that to an extent, he actually trained very hard and was quite skilled. She decided to help him out with her training but it ended up helping her more. He got experience fighting a superior opponent and she learned to open up to someone. She would hang out with him on his birthday so he wouldn't be alone, since he didn't dare go outside and look for his friends, and he was a listening ear when she needed to vent about her job or the last guys she went on a date with who turned out to be a pig just trying to get in her pants. Strangely whenever she told him about one of those dates the guy would usually end up being the target of a rather humiliating prank with no culprit ever being identified. She knew it was him but never said anything. It felt good to have a friend that would do something like that just to make you feel better.

After they secured Hinata a place to live the got her setup with a weekly allowance from the widows and orphans fund that helped people in her situation even though her parents weren't actually dead. The change her citizenship papers to reflect that she was no longer a Hyuuga and now her name was just Hinata.

Around 11 Hiashi showed up and Naruto appraised him of what he had learned and Naruto asked permission to put a few seals on Hinata that would help her train and keep her safe. After a little assurance that he meant only the best, and that he would have Anko there the whole time to make sure nothing inappropriate happened, Hiashi said as long Hinata was ok with it he wouldn't kill Naruto considering everything he had done for him.

Noon came around with no Hinata or Anko. After 10 minutes and them starting to get nervous the door burst open to show a tired Anko carrying and unconscious Hinata. Hiruzen immediately ordered his ANBU out and sealed the office while Naruto went to Hinata and checked her for injury before turning to Anko and asking what happened. The only word she got out before passing out was,

"Hyuugas"

 **A/N: Bit of a cliff hanger here. But this was my longest chapter yet and I just couldn't find a better point to end it.**

 **Like? R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9: Life Isn't Fair

**A/N: This is by far the longest chapter of WASIDR. Almost 10K words. Going to try and make chapter around 7-8K from now on. I feel 5K is just too short. Not really much to say to the reviewers other than thanks to the support and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 9: Life Isn't Fair

 ** _Naruto's Apartment- After Naruto Left_**

Anko and Hinata just stared at each other for a few minutes before either spoke. "Ugg I can't believe I let him talk me into this. Oh well. Hey gaki are you hungry?" She said to herself before turning to Hinata to Hinata and ask her question.

"A-a-ano, I-I-I g-g-guess." She managed to squeak out before losing her nerve. Seeing this Anko kind of felt bad. She knew the girl had been through a lot in the last two days and with what Naruto had told her right before he left she didn't want to make it any worse. "Look, I am not going to hurt you ok. I am just not very good with people ok. So. I tell you what, you go get cleaned up and get dressed and I will make us some breakfast. Ok?" Hinata just nodded before closing the door and heading to the bathroom.

15 Minutes later when a clean and dressed Hinata Came out of the room Anko was setting breakfast on the table. She set a place for Hinata with a glass of juice then served herself. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Anko couldn't take it anymore. "So gaki, how did you end up here in this… situation?" She tried to me as tactful as she was able but the young Hyuuga still flinched a little. Anko went back to eating, thinking she would get no response before Hinata spoke.

"I-I-I f-forfeited a m-match to d-decide the position of heiress to my sister." She managed to get out, her voice evening out by the end of her statement. That made Anko raise an eyebrow. All Naruto had told her was she was banished to help protect her. But this made it sound like a completely different reason. One of the reason she had agreed to help in the first place was the 'slave bride' part. She knew what that would entail and could never let that happen to someone so young.

When Hinata saw Anko raise an eyebrow in confusion she continued. "From what I Naruto-kun told me, my father used me forfeiting as an excuse to brand and exile me in order to put me out of the reach of the elders." Her voice was so empty she didn't even stutter. Anko just gave a sad nod of understanding. But she still had one more question. "Why?"

"Ano?"

"Why did you forfeit the match if you knew it would at least lead to you being branded." Anko couldn't get her head around it. She would have fought like hell, but then again, she didn't have any siblings. Her parents died in the kyuubi attack and never got the chance to have another child.

"It was a p-p-promise in made to my m-m-mother before she died." That got Anko's attention. "I p-promised I would never let Hanabi-chan be branded and treated as a slave. It was the only way I could be sure." Hinata was near her breaking point reliving that night and saying goodbye to her mother.

After that they finished eating in silence. Hinata came out of her funk when she realized what Anko had been saying when she came pounding on Naruto's door that morning. "Anko-san how do you know Naruto-kun?" She was a bit nervous when she saw Anko stiffen for a moment. "I'm sorry gaki but that's not really something I want to talk about. Let's just say he saved my life and leave it at that." Hinata decided not to push the woman on it as she could see it was a rather painful memory. "Why were you here looking for him this morning?" Giving Hinata a thankful glance for changing the subject she replied "he skipped out on lunch he owed me then didn't show up for our morning training. I wanted to make sure he had a damn good reason or else he was going to have hell to pay." That made Hinata a little nervous. The look on the purple-haired woman's face was incredibly creepy.

"Don't worry. This is a good enough reason for me not to be mad. But I'm still going to kick his ass extra hard for worrying me" At that she clamped up. Figuring she would give the wrong impression about her feeling. He was in truth one of her best friends. He was someone she could always count on. The day went on with them talking about various things. Different Likes and dislikes before the time to leave came around. About half an hour noon the walked out of Naruto's apartment and headed for the Hokage's office.

 ** _Streets of Konoha_**

The elders of the Hyuuga clan had several branch members scouring the village looking for the exiled heiress. They were going to go through with the marriage regardless of what Hiashi had done or said. They had been at it since sunrise with no luck. Normally it would only take them a few minutes to half an hour to find anyone in the village but there had been no sighting of her in over two days. Ever since she went into the Hokage's office it was like she had fallen off the face of the earth.

The elders had not taken the news lightly. Punishing three who had lost her and making another 5 join them in their search. After they had reported failure the second time after a full day of searching the elders had again been furious. The eight had been punished and told that for every day they failed they would have their seals activated.

So when three of them all of the sudden spotted the girl walking side-by-side with the Snake mistress of Konoha, they felt relieved. All they had to do was get her at bring her back. One continued to shadow them, while another went to tell one of the elders the news, and the third went to notify the rest of the search party. It took 25 minutes to gather everyone and have one of the elders meet them.

When they were ready about a half mile from the Hokage's tower the group of Hyuugas confronted Hinata and Anko. Anko growling in annoyance and moving Hinata halfway behind her. She had a feeling that they were being watched but couldn't tell who it was. She had suspected the Hyuuga but didn't want to frighten Hinata in case it was just ANBU. When the group of Hyuuga blocked their path, she started to prepare herself for a fight. She knew she couldn't take on nine Hyuugas but was hoping that she could at least stop some of them from fighting by pointing out that this was tantamount to kidnapping and treason.

"Hyuuga-sans, please excuse us, we don't want to be late for our meeting with the Hokage." She was hoping they would see reason. They didn't.

The lone elder spoke "Mitarashi-san, I need you to step away from Hinata-san. She is to come with us. She has been missing for two days has duties she has neglected." He said in an even tone betraying no emotion.

"As she has not been a member of the Hyuuga clan for two days I am afraid you are mistaken. She has no duties to neglect from a clan which she does not belong." When Anko said that the branch members got a sad look in their eyes knowing what they would be ordered to do. "If you will not hand her over we will have to do this by force." Before he could give the order Anko replied with a very distinct growl in her voice.

"Taking a child that is not part of you clan is kidnapping. Attacking a fellow Ninja of Konoha without provocation is a serious crime. Ordering such an attack can be considered treason!" Anko ground out hoping that this would be enough to dissuade the branch members from attacking them.

The elder only chuckled "it is our word against yours. Hinata-san was trying to get away from you and you refused to let her go. When her clan came to her aid you attacked." He continued to chuckle. "Who knows you might even be executed for this grave crime you have committed."

By this time the other Hyuugas were giving Anko and Hinata sorrowful looks. They couldn't disobey the elder. He could go after their families if they decided that they would rather endure the pain. Anko seeing this readied herself trying to think of a way out of this. She was recently promoted to Special Jonin. She should have been full but her charka reserves were limited because of the curse mark, not to mention certain political obstacles. Eight branch members two of whom were jonin, her only chance was to defend and look for an opportunity to grab Hinata and run.

In the middle of her planning session she heard the word "get her" and two of the chunin came for her. As the approached she was thankful they were two of the lesser skilled. That didn't mean she was having an easy time just a manageable time. She would dodge one blow only to be almost pushed into another blow. Every time she saw an opening it was quickly fill by the other thanks to the Byakugan. While she was busy with the two chunin another went after Hinata. She tried to run but only made it about 15 feet before he grabbed her. He went to hit a pressure point on her neck only to be kicked in the back of the head by Anko who had briefly got away from the other two. While the one she kicked was out cold and had dropped Hinata of the first two had managed to land hit on Anko's arm rendering it nearly useless. She barely had the strength to lift it now let alone swing it. She quickly went back to dodging and trying to use her remaining three limbs to attack.

The elder thought he had her until Hinata was dropped from the chunins hands after the kick to the head. He decided he couldn't allow this to go on any longer. He sent two of the remaining chunin to get Hinata and the two jonin to attack Anko. They reluctantly followed through on their task. Anko found it impossible to fight four Hyuuga's in her condition and was quickly reduced to kneeling on the ground watching Hinata being brought before the elder.

She couldn't hear what was said but had a fair idea. He was berating her for what he called running away and that as a member of the branchy house she would be punished severely. Hinata did something that Neither Anko nor the elder expected. Instead of meekly surrendering she actually spoke up. Stating she was no longer of that clan and that he was to release her at once. Hearing this the elder actually lost his temper for a second backhanding Hinata across the face.

Hinata felt the sting of the elders blow and was thrown sideway a foot. She could feel the blood pooling in her mouth. She wanted to just lay done and give up. But she knew what fate awaited her if she was taken and that was the only thing that kept her going. She started to stand and mustered the hardest look she could and turned to the elder.

When the elder caught site of her face he was furious. She was being defiant even now. He had completely ignored the others who had let Anko be when she fell to her knees unable to move. The elder had only said to retrieve Hinata and disable Anko. They would not do more unless commanded to and since he was ignoring them now they took the opportunity to walk back and rejoin the rest.

At seeing Hinata struck Anko became furious. Naruto, one of her best friends who had saved her, had trusted her to keep Hinata safe. And now not only was she failing but Hinata was actually struck by one of the Hyuuga elders. She wanted to get up so bad but her body wouldn't move. As she was testing her charka trying to find a way to unblock her tenketsu she saw the Elder raise his hand in a half-tiger sign. The next thing she knew Hinata was letting out an ear-piercing scream that only came from unimaginable pain.

Pain. It was all Hinata's world had been since the elder had activated her seal. It was so much worse than the previous time seeing as she didn't have Naruto's numbing seal on. She felt like death would be her only relief but it wouldn't come. She felt like it had been hours even though it had only been about 20 seconds. When it all of the sudden stopped and she felt like she was flying through the air. The only thing that told her she wasn't was the two arms underneath her holding her up. She looked up to see Anko's face set in a worried look covered in curving black lines that disappeared into her shirt.

Anko couldn't take it. She could see from the look in the old Hyuuga's eye he wasn't going to stop until she was dead. He may have come with the purpose of taking her but in his rage, he seemed to have forgot that. Knowing what was happening and the pain Hinata was going through Anko did the one thing she promised herself she would never do. She channeled charka into her cursed seal breaking the suppression seal and allowing the power to flow into her body opening her tenketsu and allowing her to move.

She knew she would have hell to pay later but she couldn't let someone as sweet and innocent as this girl be killed simply for finally standing up for herself. In a flash, she moved to the man causing Hinata's pain and smashed him with a punch as hard as she could. He went flying into a building 15 feet to the side landing completely unconscious. In the same motion, she had snatched up Hinata and was running to the Tower as fast as she could, knowing that she would only be safe there. The other Hyuugas gave chase but their hearts weren't in it. With the elder unconscious, they simply made a show of chasing her there before retreating and taking the elder back to the Hyuuga compound.

She made it to the tower and stopped focusing charka into the seal and focused on suppressing the dark charka back into the seal. Hoping that no one saw her. She would not be so lucky but she wouldn't know that for a while. She quickly made her way to the hokage's office feeling her strength slipping away. She kicked open the door to see Hiashi, Naruto, and the Hokage looking at the two of them with worry. She set Hinata down on the couch and turned to Hiruzen when she released he was asking her a question. She couldn't hear it but had a good idea of what it was.

She gathered up the last up and breathed a just barely audible, "Hyuugas." After that she gave into the darkness that was encroaching on her vision. The last thing she saw was Naruto's worried face flashing between her and Hinata. She didn't really know why, but knowing he was worried about her made her feel a little happier.

Naruto ran is hand over Hinata doing a medical diagnostic jutsu. It was the only one he would ever be able to do without his seal. His face contorting in to a scowl of rage when he got to her head. "The one who activated her seal was trying to kill her with pain rather than the using the nearly instant feature." Hiashi went pale. He didn't know what that meant. He looked at Naruto to ask but Naruto continued.

"If the it wasn't for the way I am going to remove the seal she would likely be crippled." He growled out his rage soring ever higher while Kurama was trying to calm him so as not to cause her anymore undue stress. He drew a quick seal on her head and activated it. "That should let her sleep easy for a while."

Next, he rushed over to Anko immediately noticing the dark charka in her system. She had told him of what the seal was once. She had also told him she would never use it. If she had it must have been worse than he thought. He was pretty sure they would be attacked and as much as he wanted to be there he knew the civilian council could become involved if he attacked a Hyuuga elder. So, he had reluctantly asked Anko even though he had warned her. He used his medical seal to pump some healing charka into her system trying to heal any burns that the dark charka caused. After healing her, she woke up albeit very tired and weak.

"What..." She tried to say in a bit of a panic before she was hushed by the Hokage.

"Take your time and tell us what happened to you two" Hiruzen said in a gentle voice full of concern. She regained her bearing after seeing Hinata was asleep on the couch safe. She told them of the whole incident and how she had tried to defuse it before it turned into a fight. How she was disabled and activating her curse seal after the elder tried to kill Hinata. Naruto and Hiashi had let their KI spike at hearing that. When she finished all three males were completely enraged. Until Naruto smiled and pumped his fist in the air screaming "yes."

Getting questioning glares from the Hokage and Hiashi he explained his sudden elation. "The elder attacked an 'orphan' and ordered ninja he had forced control over to attack a loyal leaf kunoichi right?" They both nodded not seeing where he was going. "He committed treason which is punishable by death right?" Again, they nodded. "I have a technique I can use, that right now is 50/50 on whether it will kill him or not, but it will tell me everything, every though, every action, and every sight and sound he has ever seen and heard."

The other three conscious in the room had their jaws on the floor. Anko, who had recently started working in T&I, was amazed at the proposition of such a technique but had no idea why they would need it. The Hokage and Hiashi however, understood instantly. They could get to the bottom of the Hyuuga elders treachery and maybe bring Hiashi's wife home. "Naruto-san, if you can truly pull this off not only will I be even more so, but my clan will also be indebted to you." The hokage had summoned his ANBU to arrest the elder and put him under heavy guard but told them no interrogation.

"Ok we will deal with that later but perhaps we should deal with the task at hand now." The hokage gestured to Hinata. Then Naruto and Hiashi nodded and moved her to the center of the room and place her on the floor. Naruto removed his jacket to reveal he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Anko actually caught herself staring for a second. She was just now realizing that she had never seen him without his jacket on. A kid his age should not be that built. He wasn't like a body builder but no one ever call that wirey (Think Gohan at cell games).

He started to channel charka into his seal and nearly the entire front of his torso lit up with seals and a set of seals that looked like chains disappearing into his pants and going around to his back and down his arms into cuffs. The chains went over every major muscle group in his body and made Anko, Hiruzen and Hiashi gasp in amazement. The never knew about all the other seals he had.

Sitting on his knees above Hinata head he concentrated on Resurrection seals placing one hand on the upper side of his stomach where the seal was and placed his other hand on Hinata's forehead. "Resurrection Seal Transfer." A blinding light made all the other occupants of the room look away. After about a minute it died down. Naruto was panting a little out of breath and Hinata was just starting to come around. Naruto put his jacket back on just in time for Hinata to rouse herself to full consciousness.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked disorientated. The last thing she remember was seeing Anko fall before she was overcome by blinding pain. She looked around to see Anko, Naruto, the Hokage and her father staring at her. Naruto broke the silence. "You're in the Hokage's office you were attacked by a Hyuuga clan elder. How do you feel Hinata-chan?"

She just sat there for a few moments moving her limbs and flexing her hands. "I feel… amazing. I don't feel weak anymore. What happened?" Naruto proceeded to tell her about the attack and how Anko brought her to the tower. Next came the big bombs.

"Hinata-chan I removed your Caged Bird Seal." This made her eyes go wide and she looked over to the window to see her reflection. It showed her forehead to be unmarked. "How?" She mumbled tears of joy pooling in her eyes. "It because of a special seal my parents gave me. It takes it a month to fill but it's easy to remove something like that using it." She was astounded. Naruto said it was easy it would just take a while to refill. He kept the fact that he had four more a secret for now. "I also got rid of the reason you were feeling tired and weak. This is going to be hard for you and your father to hear but, it was Charka Metal Poisoning." True to his word Hiashi was instantly beyond pissed. They had used it to kill his wife and now they were using it to make Hinata look weak and unfit for being the clan head.

Naruto waited a few minutes while Hiashi calmed down. He was meanwhile soothing a crying Hinata. She had never felt so betrayed before. Naruto decided that it was time to give her at least a little bit of good news. "Hinata-chan there is some good news to all of this." She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"This is going to be hard for you to hear so I am just going to come right out and be blunt. Your mom is not dead. Me, your father, and jiji faked her death after your we found out she wasn't sick but was being poisoned the same way you were." This proved to be too much for Hinata. She fainted.

While they waited for Hinata to rouse, Anko made her presence known again. She had just been sitting there shocked as Hinata about all the things that had happened. "What is going on here. Why didn't you tell me this before you left her with me? You knew we would be attacked. You knew she had been poisoned. You never told me about all the dealings with the Hyuuga clan. I thought we trusted each other?" Anko sounded more hurt by the minute. Naruto had led her into an attack and left her to the wolves. It reminded her of her old sensei too much and made her really question her whether the she could really trust Naruto or not.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes in one of her rare unguarded moments tugged on Naruto's heart strings. "I am sorrier than you'll ever know for this Anko-chan but if you will give me a moment I will explain." She gave him a hesitant nod. "I already told you why Hinata was branded and exiled from her clan," Anko nodded," I couldn't take a chance that you would accidently say something the Hinata wasn't supposed to know yet and ruin my plan to help her. I was very sure you would be attacked but thought it would only be one or two which I knew you could handle. I couldn't have you running through the village carrying Hinata because people would assume you kidnapped her. It would make your life even harder. If I told you about the poison you would have tried to get help. The hospital would not have been safe. I have never told anyone about me and the Hyuugas in order to protect Hinata and her sister. The elders, if they could, would like their whole family out of the way so they can rule the clan. I only withheld what was needed to keep you and Hinata both safe with unnecessary risk. I am very sorry that you got hurt and were forced to use that seal to help her."

Anko listened carefully to his entire explanation. She was mad but understood. When he mentioned her seal, she tensed up. She had never told him about it and didn't mention using it to get away. She was sure he had seen it. Most had but few knew what it was. "That actually brings me to the reason I wanted you specifically to help. I am working on a similar technique that I think can remove your seal." Anko froze up. She had Jiraiya look at it several times and even he didn't think he could remove it. But she also knew Jiraiya couldn't remove a caged bird seal either and she had just watched Naruto do so. "There's a few things you need to know first though. I am between one and two years away from being able to use it safely. I will also need someone that I can trust to watch over me afterwards. I will unable to defend, or take care of, myself for two to three days." Anko couldn't believe her ears. She had to know "is this for real. You're not just messing with me, are you?"

"I won't make any promises but I am almost certain it will work. If it doesn't I Promise I will find another way to remove it." He said it with so much confidence Anko couldn't help but believe him. She just softly nodded as Hinata was starting to wake up.

"Welcome back Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her in a bit of a joking tone trying to lighten the mood. "I-I-is what you said true. Is my mother really alive?" She had the faintest glimmer of hope in her eyes. It had been two years since she had been told she died and now they were saying she was really alive the whole time. Naruto only nodded. She then looked to her father and the hokage who nodded as well.

She launched into questions about her where she was what she had been doing and the like before Naruto could stop her. Her father calmed her down and told her the whole story about someone being after her and her mother and trying to turn Hanabi against them. Hinata was in tears hearing this thinking her own family could do something like this.

"Can I see her?" Hinata asked quietly. She needed to see her. "Hinata, if everything works out you she will be coming home to stay in a week or so." When her father told her this she was ecstatic. Until he continued, "I don't want you to get your hopes up too much and also we can't tell Hanabi. It will have to be kept secret until things are taken care of. In the meantime, I am sorry to say you will have to remain exiled from the clan. Hopefully it will only be temporary. A week or two I hope." Nodding in understanding she asked what was going to happen now. "I actually have something to do before we leave." Naruto spoke up.

They all looked to him and he explained. "I have seal to go on Hinata to replace the caged bird seal." Hiashi was instantly furious. "It won't hurt at all. It will simply make it look like you still have the seal and it will act as a charka receptor that will tell you the direction of anyone trying to activate your old seal. It will also stop anyone from trying to reapply the caged bird or and other seal of the type. This way you won't have to worry about the elders finding out the seal was removed. They will simply think it was blocked somehow." Upon finishing Hiashi again surprised at Naruto's level of forward thinking. He nodded and looked at Hinata who in turn also gave him a positive response.

It took him only 10 minutest apply the seal and when he was done Hiashi couldn't tell the difference by looking at it. He was sure its expanded form would be different but Hinata would never let anyone get close enough to check.

They then told her about the apartment they got her near Anko and Naruto, and about an allowance for food and supplies. Naruto told her that he was going to help her train until she could go home starting the next day and that she would go home and rest the remainder of the day. She got a little scared at the prospect of having to be on her own but Naruto assured her he would be there and Anko told her if she needed a girl to talk to she would be there for her.

The three of them left the office shortly before Hiashi to make it look like they were not leaving together.

 ** _Hyuuga Compound_**

Upon arriving home Hiashi was greeted by the rest of the Hyuuga elders fuming about the arrest of one of their members. When Hiashi asked what the charge was, they told him, he then made them explain the whole story. He already knew but said nothing. He simply said he would take care of it and headed to his office much to the consternation of the others. He knew the possible storm that was coming so he thought it best to be ready.

Sitting in his office he reviewed the story they had given him. According to them Anko had been trying to kidnap Hinata to steal her eyes when one of the elders and some branch members tried to stop her. She attacked them and had run off with Hinata to the Hokage and lied to him, getting the elder arrested in the process, in order to get enough time to remove her eyes and transplant them. He had a hard time not laughing in their faces. The story didn't even make sense. They were reaching for anything to stop the elders interrogation knowing what it might lead to. He used this time to send for two branch members and made a show having one of them send a message to the Hokage. The other was tasked with taking Hanabi and hiding her giving him a note to give to Hanabi should she ask to come home. When the member asked why Hiashi said only that he had a bad feeling.

What many didn't know was Hiashi was gaining popularity with the branch house. His treatment of them had become remarkably better after his second daughter was born fearing that she would one day be forced into the branch family.

He summoned a third to gather the council.

Hiashi walked into the gathered council around two hours after he arrived home. They were all looking anxious. Well as much as any other emotion they would show which was almost none.

"I gathered you here to say that the Hokage has called me to a private meeting tomorrow where I will get to the bottom of this arrest of one of our members. Until I return no one is to speak of this to anyone. We must present a united front in order to maintain our honor in this matter. Good day." With his short piece said and the elder's temporary mollified he retreated to his study to wait for news from Naruto on his interrogation.

 ** _Hinata's Apartment_**

Naruto had used his seals to hide him and Hinata as he carried her back to the apartment complex. Hinata had blushed but didn't protest to this. Anko had simply elected to run ahead of them to make sure no one was waiting for them. When they arrived he stopped at a door down the hall from his only to get a questioning look from Hinata.

"This is your apartment Hinata. You, me, and Anko are the only ones that live on this floor." She just nodded. She was very tired after everything that happened and just wanted to get some rest. Naruto carried her through her new apartment showing her what amounted to the exact same setup as his and set her on her new bed tucking her in. He told her he would wake her for dinner and they could talk about the day.

Before leaving he made several clones and had them hid in her apartment to protect her while Anko went ho to rest herself. Naruto was tired but didn't have time to rest. He went back to the tower to speak with the hokage about the Hyuuga elder.

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

After entering the office and giving Hiruzen a look, to which he sent the ANBU out, he began, "I want to see that elder who attacked Anko-chan and Hinata-chan."

"Are you planning on attempting your new technique on him?" Ask the hokage wearily. Naruto just nodded. He really was stuck on what to do. While he didn't doubt the elders' actions he would have a hard time explaining his death during interrogation to the council and Hyuuga clan regardless of where Hiashi came down on the issue.

"What are the chances he will die and will being tired make his death any more likely?"

"Truthfully, he probably has a 75% chance of surviving if he is uninjured. Me being tired will actually raise his odds as I don't have as much charka that needs to be controlled making the technique easier to use." Hearing this Hiruzen reluctantly agreed. But needed a cover first. He racked his brain trying to think of a cover for taking an academy student into the T&I division building when it hit him.

"Naruto, you do know that I can't just let you into the interrogation room. I would have no way to explain what an academy student is doing there much lees how you got the information you did and kami forbid the mess that would come from you accidently killing him. I don't know if you could handle killing someone at this age if it wasn't in self-defense." The last part he muttered to himself but Naruto heard none the less.

Naruto just looked at him like he was debating something before he resigned himself to what needed to be done. This was all for Hinata and her mom. "Jiji it wouldn't be the first time I killed that wasn't purely in self-defense."

"What?' was all the flustered old hokage could say before he gathered his wits about him and leveled a very serious glare at Naruto. "When he you killed that was not in self-defense?" He really didn't want to find out that his surrogate grandson was a murderer.

"The three chunins in the warehouse fire." This mad the old man's jaw drop. Him and Kakashi had spent months trying to unravel those killings and had eventually just filed it as a cold case that they would probably never solve. "EXPLAIN!" he told Naruto very harshly.

Naruto proceeded to tell the Sandaime the whole story. Seeing them with Anko and his whole rescue. When he was asked why he burned the place done Naruto just said it was a message to anyone else who may have known or overheard their plans and to protect anyone from finding out his or Anko's identities. Plus, it took away a building that was only used for illegal activities anyway. After the whole thing Hiruzen just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If the council found out about this, they would use it to try and lock Naruto up for the rest of his life or maybe even execute him. Not to mention what Danzo might propose. He was going through every way to cover this up he could think of so he wouldn't have to let Naruto face what the council would call justice. That's when he stumbled upon an idea so crazy it just might work and be a great help to the village at the same time.

"Ok. I understand why but if this gets out you will most likely have to face the council, unless you accept my offer I am thinking of."

"What is it? It can't be worse than the council."

Talking out an ANBU mask that looked like a wolf Hiruzen explained. "If I make you an unranked classified Special ANBU you could not be brought up on charges for this. But as you seem to have quiet the decent medical expertise and seem to be almost a Seal Master you will be called upon to help when you are the last resort. Will you accept?"

"Hai. But when it come to the medical part I should explain all I can do so you know when you should call me." He then told him about the fact that he had five of the resurrection seals and could use three on other people. Also, that his medial seal could only produce so much medical charka so fast, so it wasn't that useful in life threating situations that could normally be handle by an experienced Medic. He told him how he would be more useful if there were a large number of injured people that were only facing crippling injuries and not life threatening. He also made him specify that his resurrection seals only be used on people that had no other chance and truly needed to live for the good of the village. Sarutobi agreed.

"How will you contact me if I am needed? You can't just send ANBU to my home. They would catch on rather soon." They both though before a light came on in Naruto's head. "I will make you a seal that you can just channel charka into that will notify me that you need 'Wolf' and I can come to you."

"That would be a wise idea. Here is your new mask Wolf." Handing Naruto the mask he expected Naruto to put it on Immediately but Naruto instead unseal a brush from a storage scroll and started to paint a seal inside the mask. When he finished, he resealed the brush and unsealed a black hooded cloak. Hiruzen ask he what he did to the mask. Naruto responded that he was applying a voice changing seal to hide his identity better and the cloak was to hide his hair.

This got an agreement out of the Hokage. After working out some more of the specifics they departed for the T&I division building to conduct the Interrogation.

 ** _T &I Building_**

They entered the building with Naruto in his new Wolf mask and a black hooded cloak to hide his hair which would most likely give him away to most ninja. They checked with a clerk to find where the Hyuuga was being kept. After finding out where he was they made their way there. The hokage entered the cell first only to be met with a hard glare and a scathing greeting.

"What is the meaning of this? I was attacked by that snake and I'm the one who was arrested. This is an outrage. I demand to be released and she be arrested for her crimes." The Hyuuga had raised off the bed and by the end was nearly yelling which for a Hyuuga was a major show of emotion. The hokage just looked at him with an even gaze. The man had only been here for 90 minutes and was acting like it was a lifetime.

"I understand this maybe a mix up. That is why I have brought a special Interrogator. He need only touch your forehead. There will be no pain nor any sensation other than maybe a slight light headedness for a few seconds. If you are telling the truth you will be released and we shall move on to the guilty party. If you prove to be guilty of the crimes, you are accused of, you will go to a trial in front of the council this evening. Do you understand these terms?" Not seeing a way out, he simply nodded knowing that any true ninja of Konoha would see the truth of what he was doing and he would be cleared. It is not every day that a Hyuuga is so delusional. Or maybe it is.

"WOLF, please enter." With that a shorter ANBU entered the room wearing a wolf mask and a Black cloak. Hiruzen motioned for him to begin.

"Please lie down on you back hand together on your stomach. This will help if you become light headed. As Hokage-sama said there will be no pain." The ANBU's voice was completely monotone and rather deep considering his stature. He just complied and laid down. The ANBU walked to the head of the bed and pulled one hand out of his sleeve and set it on his forehead and said, "just relax this will only take a few seconds.

Naruto Activated his eyes which no one could see behind his mask, whispered 'Human Path', and concentrated as hard as he could on only obtaining information. Kurama was helping him control the technique as well as telling him exactly how to do it safely. After about six seconds of concentration he let go and hoped the Hyuuga had lived. He watched the elders eye roll up into his head for a few seconds and slowly come back down and refocus. He let out a breath at seeing that he had not killed him. He sat on the floor next to the bed absorbing the information and sorting it for what was useful and what he could discard. He kept everything on the Gentle Fist and the other Hyuuga techniques. He started looking for Hinata and her mother and what he found nearly cause him to jump up and completely rip the man's soul out killing him. After he organized his thoughts he stood and face the Hokage barely keeping his anger under control.

"Verdict?" The hokage asked only to receive a nod.

"Would you like to hear the results here or in private Hokage-sama?" Responded Wolf giving Hiruzen an idea of what it was. He smiled to himself thinking how nice it would be to help get his village back on track starting with the most respected clan. "Here"

"Hai. He is guilty of one count Attempted Murder, two counts Conspiracy to Commit Murder, one count of Attempted Human Trafficking, three counts of Rape, and eight counts of Treason." Wolf finished forcing himself to keep an even tone to appear as if he had no personal connection to the matter. The Hyuuga elder paled. He couldn't believe that this ANBU gotten all that in such a short time much less actually sided with the snake bitch over him.

He jumped to his feet shouting "this is an outrage I have done no such thing. I demand to know who this ANBU is. It is clear he is making this up as a personal vendetta against the Hyuuga Clan."

Hiruzen just looked at Wolf and asked, "Can you prove it?"

"Hai. I will need Inoichi Yamanaka, the Hyuugas expense reports for the last three years, three branch female member's medical records from 6, 8, and 15 years ago, I will give you their names later, I will also need the Head of the Hyuuga elders as he is guilty of the Murder of Hitomi Hyuuga. All but one elder was complicit in this murder and all were a part of the conspiracy to commit Human Trafficking. Also, the eight branch members that attacked Hinata, formally Hinata Hyuuga, and Anko Mitarashi." This caused the elder to pale even further. They had been found out, all by this small ANBU who had only touched him.

"Very well I shall have Inoichi meet with you before the trial this evening and send a few ANBU agents to collect the needed materials." With this both Sarutobi and Wolf let the elder to his thoughts. On the way, out of the building He informed the ANBU to guard the room and to allow no visitors.

 ** _Council Room-That Evening_**

Hiashi was having a hard time containing his joy and anger. He had just sat down in the council room for the trial of the entire Hyuuga elder council. He had to keep up his act until he was called to testify in their defense when he could let them know exactly how he felt. He was told of the crimes they had committed and gladly provided the needed materials to the ANBU while pretending to protest. He couldn't wait to get through this and have his wife back.

Inoichi Yamanaka was still recovering from the whirlwind on info that was almost forcibly shoved into his brain. It had only taken a few seconds but he took over an hour to sort it all out. It was still a mystery to him who the mysterious ANBU was that used a technique that was much like his clan but seem to be many times faster and more powerful. He thought it may even be one of his clan members but he was informed that he was not allowed to know for the young ANBU's protection. After he had verified that the memories were not only real but completely untampered with he nearly had thrown up at the extant of what he had seen.

The rest of the council were in the dark about what was going on were sitting there bored when the Hokage walked in. After talking his seat the Hokage called the meeting to order to explain the reason for the gathering.

"We are here tonight for the trial of the entire Elder Council of the Hyuuga clan." This caused gasps and many eyes to move to Hiashi who kept a blank look on his face. The hokage motioned to the ANBU to bring in the Hyuuga elders. Five bound Hyuuga were ushered into the room. After reading the list of charges for each elder and their crimes as a group he asked for their plea.

"Not guilty" They all chorused.

"Very well. Inoichi if you would." He said motioning to the Yamanaka clan head. Inoichi then proceeded to go over all the memoires he had received that belong to one of the elders before using the gathered materials to back up each point and corresponding date. When he finished, he gave the floor back to the Hokage.

"Do you offer anything in your defense?" Hiruzen asked waiting for their attempts to get out of this. They looked at Hiashi who only told them, "you are the one responsible for my wife's murder. Do you really think I will defend you?"

Their heads went down before he spoke again. "Although I believe that one charge must be removed Hokage-sama. As you and me are aware Hitomi-chan is not dead." This caused whispers all through the council. And the elders paled a little. "My wife was saved by and amazing medic and her death was faked after the medic informed us that she was being poisoned. "

This caused another wave of whispers. "I will ask again do you offer anything in your defense?"

The head of the elders came to the last option he could think of. "I demand to meet my accuser. You said an ANBU interrogated and revealed all these accusations. If I am not mistaken even ANBU members can be unmasked if they participate in an interrogation of a member of the village in order to verify the validity of their testimony." This caused the Hokage a moment of consternation before he made a choice he hoped he would not regret but it was the only way he could protect Naruto.

"I will summon him if you really wish but he will not be required to remove his mask."

"That's not what the laws of the village state when an ANBU conducts an interrogation on citizens of his own village."

"True but it is the choice of the Hokage if his Special ANBU ever reveals his identity."

This caused gasps from the Clan heads and confusion from the civilians who asked what that meant. Hiruzen simply motioned to Danzo who had been rather bored at this trial as he really didn't care too much one way or the other since the had been traitors and had no chance of getting off. He knew Hiruzen had them dead to rights and was just waiting for the sentencing.

"The Hokage's Special ANBU are agents so secret that there very existence is denied to all but the council. His mask is never the same as a previous Special ANBU and he is never required to remove his mask as revealing his identity may have dangerous repercussions to the village. The hokage can't have more than three at any one time. While this is an unusual place to use one it is not against any law. Also, to question the integrity of these agents is to question the integrity of the Hokage himself as their word is considered beyond reproach. I am curious as to how long this agent has been a part of the force?" Danzo finished with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I shall inform the council after this trial. So, let the charge of the murder of Hitomi Hyuuga be changed to attempted murder. I find you guilty of all crime listed, is there any protest from the council?" Some looked like they might want to but held their tongues. "Very well. The sentence shall be death. Hiashi-san do you have any requests for the way the sentence shall be carried out?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. My wife will be returning in three days I would like her to make the decision on how it is to be carried out on the head elders and the other victims shall be given the choice on how to deal with the rest."

"Very well. I find these all reasonable and they shall be done. Take them away, it seems we have more business to attend to." The elders where taken away. Their charka would be sealed so they would be unable to resist anything that was to be done.

"Now that that is out of the way ANBU summon Dog. He deserves to hear this." Dog arrived a few minutes later wondering why he needed to be there. He was rather enjoying his day off.

"Dog, you have summoned because I believe you deserve to hear this." After explaining the he had another special ANBU he started.

"The warehouse fire that had three dead chunins was the work of my Special ANBU. He wears the Wolf Mask. They had kidnapped and were attempting to rape a kunoichi of this village. He was instated almost a year early after it was determined he played a major role in stopping Itachi Uchiha from massacring his whole clan. He is the reason that the majority of the woman and children were spared and that Itachi was chased out of the village before he could cause any more damage."

This cause many different reactions. Many couldn't believe they had another ANBU that could rival Itachi. The elders were slightly scared because they had known that had been the plan all along but they had changed Itachi's mind along with Danzo to take out all but his little brother. They had always wondered why it seemed he had followed through with the original plan until now. It also worried them Hiruzen had sent another agent, meaning he had found out their plans and knew what they were trying to do. If another agent was capable of forcing him out before he could follow their orders, then they would have to watch their step. Danzo kept an emotionless face but inside he was seething. 'Why do all the ones I should train end up being bleeding hearts and only do what's best in the short term.'

"May I inquire as to his skills so we all know when it would be wisest to summon him?" Danzo asked in an even tone. Seeing what he was trying to do Hiruzen only sighed softly and nodded. He knew if he had to reveal him he would have to let his skills be known so no one could question his appointment.

"Hai. I suppose it would be prudent. First off, he is either very close or already is a seal master." This got a few nods. Seal master were rare but to have one in the ANBU was not overly surprising. "He has considerable skill when it comes to interrogation. He has a technique that nothing can be hidden from." At this Ibiki interrupted him, "what do you mean nothing can be hidden from him? Is he using a Yamanaka technique?"

"No. It is very similar but, no number of mental barriers, memory seals or even physical removal of the area of the brains the where the memories are stored in could hide something from him." This caused many gasps. Such a skill was unheard of. It made many nervous including Danzo to know he could not hide what he needed to for the good of the village. He may have to find a way to eliminate this agent for this reason alone. Hiruzen watched Danzo's reaction. While most could see nothing, he saw Danzo's worry.

"There is a risk with using this technique. As it stands now unless a person is a full strength when he uses it that person will likely die. If the technique does not kill you the only effect is a short bout of lightheadedness." Confusion was apparent in the councils face but Hiashi's. He now knew exactly who this ANBU was but promised himself that not even on pain of death would he tell of his identity after all that the boy had done for him.

"His final skill set is as a medical ninja." This was quiet the shock. Someone like what had been described was a medical ninja. "He is what I would call a medic of last resort. If someone is determined to be too important to the village to allow to die, so long as their brain is still alive he can heal them. However, he is only able to do this one to three times a month. Also, if we have a large number of ninja that become heavily inured but do not have life threatening injuries he can be of great use as he has rather large charka reserves. I have seen him diagnose whether someone was poisoned, has a disease, or an autoimmune condition simply by smelling the person a few times." The who council had their jaws on the floor. Even Tsunade could not heal some people but the Hokage was here telling them that he could almost no matter what.

One of the civilians just had to ask, "are you saying he is better than your own student Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes and no. He can heal things she can't but only a few times a month due to a technique he uses again, that he will not teach anyone because it would most likely kill someone without kage level charka reserves. I can't say anymore on this subject without possibly breaking his cover. So, if there is no other business we will adjourn this meeting." With that the council started to file out thinking about everything that had happened and all the Fallout that had happened.

Hiashi wanted to head back home to start un-banishing Hinata as quickly as possible in order to bring her home. As he was thinking this he got a terrible feeling but payed it no mind in order to get home quicker.

 ** _Hyuuga Compound-That Night_**

Hiashi was sitting alone in his study doing his best not to break down while Holding Hanabi. He had returned home and started to find a way to bring Hinata home. He thought it would be no major Issue until it came to the vote. In order for someone to be un-banished they need the support of 75% of the Main branch, considering the Elder Council was now completely gone, it fell to a vote of the main branch. What he hadn't counted on was a two-fold problem.

One; the Hyuuga clan laws simply said all 'unbranded' members were main house. Now while that would not have been an issue before, his grand Aunts family that didn't have to be branded.

Two; they had all voted against him and Hanabi. The vote had been 2-15 and that made her banishment final. His wife was to return in three days and learn that their oldest daughter could never come home and they wouldn't be allowed to teach her Jyuuken. He had truly failed her. Now all he could do was wait and hold his younger daughter as see had cried herself to sleep at the thought of her older sister never coming home. He had sent a message to Naruto so that he could be there when the appointed spokesperson for the other main family went to inform her in the morning. He only hoped that she would forgive him one day.

 **A/N: So that was a long chapter. I was trying to get through the whole Hyuuga mess 2.0 but I couldn't quite do it. I have chapter 11,12,13 all outlined so I have a pretty defined direction all the way up to graduation which should come around chapter 15 or so. SO…**

 **Like and Review. Tell me what you think of the direction of this story.**

 **Interesting little bit of info I have Spent 910 Minutes on this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dessert is Bittersweet

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of WASIDR. It a little longer. There are a few PG-13 to R moments. No lemons. Really liking the feedback I am getting. Currently trying to decide if I should add 1 or two more girls. I will not go over 5. After that character development and relationships tend to suffer to the point of being hard to take seriously. I may put a poll up after a later Chapter if I haven't decided.**

 **But anyway, on to review responses:**

 **Marcoglas92 and shapeshifter: Thank you for the encouragement.**

 **AndiDuel: You have some interesting Ideas. I am not going to tell you which ones you got right but you hit the nail on the head to some of the much later developments.**

 **Lugiaman14: It can't all be sunshine and rainbows. Personal growth only occurs through adversity.**

 **Polar Nexus: Thanks for the compliment. I tried to make something that is mostly original. I think I have only ever read one other story where the seal was changed but sadly that story was abounded right after Wave.**

 **arinasution5: Where?**

 **ViktonovaMk2: Hitomi was actually healed in the last part of chapter 5. She has simply been in hiding. You will just have to read this chapter to find out what she does.**

 **Also, Dante3142 got a good chunk of back story and setup that I might post in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 10: Dessert is Bittersweet

 ** _Hokage's Office-After Trial_**

Dog entered the office to see the Sandaime once again battling his greatest nemesis, paperwork. The events of the day had caused quite a backlog and he knew he would be there for several more hours. Hiruzen looked up to see Dog. He knew what this was about and was hoping he would not make a big deal out of it. With a quick motion the other ANBU left the office and he went through some hand signs for a barrier. When the room was secure, Dog spoke.

"Is he really Wolf?" Dog had decided to come right out and ask.

With a sigh Hiruzen spoke, "Kakashi you may remove your mask." Dog removed his mask to reveal a half-covered face and forehead protector over his left eye. "Now speak plainly about what you wish to know." His tone told Kakashi he wanted no misunderstanding between the two of them and wanted it all in the open.

"Is Naruto really Wolf?" Seeing that the Hokage didn't even flinch or attempt to mislead him was all the answer he needed. But Hiruzen answered anyway.

"Yes, he is."

"Why?"

"Because he was the one who killed those chunins to stop them, turns out your second theory was correct, and I needed to protect him and at the same time get him into the T&I building without arousing suspicions. Even I don't know how he has done some of the things he has. This way it will be easier to protect him from the council and use his talents for the good of the village."

"What if he is called to go on a mission? He can't fake his way through a mission without anybody noticing he is not really ANBU material." Kakashi expressed concern as he tried to figure out a way to protect his sensei's son.

"I have designated him as a non-combat agent as of right now. Considering his medical and interrogation skills I don't think anyone will request a mission so soon. I can always deny their requests too as he is a Special ANBU and not a normal Agent." Hiruzen tried to reassure him.

"But if you deny them on a perfectly acceptable mission for his skill set, it will raise suspicions. How will he defend himself if that mission has an unexpected combat element?" Kakashi really did have a good point.

"Kakashi I understand your concern but perhaps you should ask yourself a question. If Naruto took down three chunins with, in your own words, 'almost surgical' precision when he was 10 do you really believe he can't take care of himself?" This caught Kakashi off guard. He hadn't even considered that Naruto was hiding his strength. He had watch him at the academy a few times and he seemed to be one of the weaker ones. Now having perspective, he began to wonder exactly how much Naruto hid. "You always say 'look underneath the underneath' and yet have ignored your own advice when it comes to Naruto-kun."

He made the decision to trust his Hokage and question him no further. Leaving the office shortly after he decided he would follow Naruto a little to get a better idea of his strength.

 ** _Outside Konoha-Three Days Later-Early Morning_**

The sun was slowly rising behind two figures approaching the West gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One was about 5'6" with dark blue hair and pale skin. The other was just under 5' and had spikey blonde hair. Naruto had left the village almost immediately after the Hyuuga runner had informed Hinata that she would not be allowed back into the clan.

It had taken everything Naruto had not to march over to the Hyuuga clan and demand an answer from Hiashi before the runner, who happened to be a branch member after the original main family member was told what would most likely happen if he went himself, explained how the vote worked with elders gone and that Hiashi and Hanabi had been out-voted on the issue. Naruto was just glad he had been informed what time the message was sent in order to be there for Hinata when she got the news. After she had cried out everything she had Naruto told her he was going to go and bring her mom back to the village. It cheered her up a little to know she would see her again butt she would be unable to join her at the clan home and that made her cry again. Naruto had left a few clones to guard her and asked Anko to look in on her when she was off.

As they approached gate the guards were stunned to see who was approaching. The eternal chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu, were stunned to see their old teammates older sister alive. "Hitomi-sama, is it really you?" Kotetsu asked.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Kotetsu-san. I am happy to see you still recognize me." The now identified Hitomi Hyuuga answered.

"But, how? We went to your funeral." Izumo finally found his voice.

"You will find out about that soon enough but right now I want to get home to see my daughters." She said with a bit of an edge in her voice.

"Yeah, about that..." Naruto started before Hitomi look a fierce gaze on him. "What about it Naruto-kun?" Naruto had been looking for a way to bring it up but it had never presented itself until now. He couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"I will let Hiashi-sama tell you." He felt bad but she was his wife and it was technically his own doing. Naruto was supposed to deliver a letter to her but things ended up happening right away and as such Naruto had only told her it was safe to return to the village and that the elder council had been tried and found guilty. He might have given her the letter anyway if he hadn't left it in his other pants at home. She decided to let it slip. He seemed worried about something but she was too happy to think about that now.

They quickly made their way to the Hyuuga compound and Naruto excused himself saying he had to be somewhere and that he would see her later. She still couldn't get over how Hiashi had gotten Naruto to run messages back and forth for him but she was glad to see that he was finally getting some help. Hiashi had been paying him to be a secret mail service between the two with the Hokage's approval. He even and bought Naruto's weapons for him in secret in order for him not to be over charged. Then he would deliver them to him when they would meet to exchange the secret mail.

The Hyuuga guards looked like they had seen a ghost. Hitomi Hyuuga the Hyuuga clan matriarch was walking towards them very much alive and healthy. They had been told a special visitor would be coming today but would have never guessed that it would be her. She breezed past them after a quick formal greeting and made her way towards the council chambers where Naruto told her they would be waiting. She Hesitated at the door for a second before pushing it open and getting stunned gasps from all except Hiashi.

 ** _Hyuuga Council Chamber-10 Minutes Earlier_**

The other main branch family was getting restless. They had been sitting there for 15 minutes and so far, no one had shown up. They were told that all main members were to attend a meeting to receive a special guest. They had expected that the guest had already arrived but after 15 minutes they were quickly becoming annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this Hiashi-san? I though you said we were to receive a special guest but no one has arrived. Who could possibly be important enough to keep the entire main branch of the Hyuuga waiting?" Spoke one of his aunt's children. Hiashi was not happy that he was not addressed as the head of the clan. The other main family had been quite annoying that last three days acting like they should be running the clan even using the branch members seals more to try and establish a power base of some kind. 'Fools' thought Hiashi, you can't force loyalty through pain and expect to have power. A lesson he had learned the hard way and had been undoing for the last 10 years.

"We will wait for our guest until they arrive. If they were delayed more than a few more minutes I would have been notified." Hiashi went back to waiting next to Hanabi who was still quite sad that her big sister was not there.

When they heard the door to the chambers slide open and standing there Hitomi Hyuuga. The long dead matriarch of the Hyuuga clan. Hitomi's eyes scanned the room finding Hiashi and Hanabi sitting near the center of the tables. Her face became confused when she didn't not see Hinata. Seeing her face Hiashi almost panicked. Naruto had left him to fend for himself. Not that he could blame him but it would have been nice for a head's up.

Hanabi was in shock seeing her mother walk in. It had been two years since she had died and Hanabi missed her terribly. With tears in her eyes she asked, "kaa-chan is that really you?"

"Yes dear, I sorry I had to be gone but I am back now and won't leave you again." Hitomi told her youngest as she ran into her mother's arms crying. "does this mean nee-chan can come home too?" This confused Hitomi but at the same time answered her question to why Hinata was absent. She looked to Hiashi for an explanation. "Please sit, Hitomi-chan this is a long story. And no one is leaving until everything has been aired." Hiashi said the second part to the other main family members who looked like they were ready to run as soon as Hitomi entered the room.

He went on to tell her all that she had missed. The training being taken from him. The elders plot to essentially sell Hinata for political influence, branding her and banishing her to protect her from them and their subsequent attack on her to try and carry out their plan anyway. He skipped the part about her seal being removed as that would need to happen with just the two of them. Not even Hanabi was allowed to know. He finished with his attempt to un-banish her and how he and Hanabi had been out-voted by the others in that room making it permanent.

When Hiashi finished Hitomi was mad at him but understood some of his actions but wasn't sure she was ever going to forgive him for branding their oldest daughter. She wasn't even sure if she could remain his wife after that but she would discuss that with him later. For now, she was simply giving the other main family the most intense glare any of them have ever seen. She had been a supporter of them against her husband some times. Mainly when it came to showing that all members could live free of a seal and they wouldn't be any more danger than if they had a seal and it had worked great until now.

"I will never forgive you for this. After all the times I defended you, you vote to permanently remove my oldest daughter from the clan. Don't expect me to help any of you ever again. Also, to make sure we continue to grow stronger as a clan I will personally be training each and every one of you until I believe you are worthy of the Hyuuga name." With that said she Took Hanabi to her bed as she had fallen asleep from crying and went to Hiashi's study to discuss whether or not she could ever forgive him. The other main branch just paled. If she was as good as she used to be they were in for many painful training sessions in the future.

She arrived in his study to see him pouring two cups of tea and looking like he was ready to die. She sat down and went to speak before he held up his hand to stop her.

"I know what you are going to say and you're right. I am the worst father ever. I couldn't even protect my own children. I don't expect you to forgive me as I will never be able to forgive myself. But know this. Her seal was removed and a fake one put in its place until she is able to defend herself." Hitomi's eyes went wide. He had found someone that could remove her seal and place a fake one on her instead. "Before you ask I will say that the same person who saved you, removed her seal and is currently watching over her. He will be helping her train and if we are lucky will be able to give her true happiness someday. If you want to leave I will understand. I just wanted you to know that she is not going to be cursed to a life of servitude like the other branch members and she will free from kidnap attempts because of the appearance of the seal." With that he finished and waited for the inevitable back lash that would come from Hitomi.

"Was there truly no other way?" She asked. He hadn't been expecting it and took a moment to respond.

"I am afraid so. She was being poisoned in the same way you were to make her seem weak. The elders' treachery ran deeper than I could have guessed." Hitomi was at a loss for words. She never dreamed they would go that far for control of the clan. After sitting in silence for a few minutes she had decided what she would do.

"Hiashi I forgive you. Just let me go see her." He nodded and went to get Hanabi to go and visit Hinata.

 ** _One Year Later-With Naruto_**

Naruto had just left Hinata at her door as he went down the hall to his think over the events of the last year. Hinata's mother had come that night and it was a tearful reunion. Hitomi had told how proud she was for keeping her word and told her she would help her in any way she could. Hinata had asked for the scrolls on the Gentle Fist but this was sadly not something her mother could do.

Hinata had been sad until later when Naruto offered to teach her. After a rather lengthy explanation of how he knew Hinata was almost overjoyed. She had been making great progress to. Naruto had been slowly modifying the version he taught her. Making it so it was more in tune with her natural flexibility and he water charka nature. He had tested it after watching her for the first week and it just seemed wrong.

Anko had also taken a liking to the former heiress. Helping her include some of her snake style into the new Gentle Fist she was making that she called the Gentle Step. Naruto had told her not to tell anyone, not even her parents, he was teaching her. He didn't want them being anymore thankful than they already were. Hitomi had learned all that he had done and wanted to buy him and Hinata a house to live in but Naruto said that might just cause them more problems than anything else. Regardless saying he didn't need thanks he found that anytime he was running out of training supplies or wore out his clothes, new one magically appeared in his apartment with no sign of how they got there. He decided that he would accept them as long as it didn't go to over the top.

His training was truly going well also. He estimated he could take on pretty much any special Jonin with his seals on and win. His seals we currently at 30 for the gravity seal and 21 for the resistance seal. This meant his muscles were forced to work like he weighed approximately 4000LBS. His resistance seal was almost halfway to max meaning it was almost like trying to move while being frozen under a glacier. He was very nearly even with Anko with his seals on and she was in truth closer to elite Jonin than she was to special but couldn't get past the charka capacity and political road blocks. He had grown to almost 5'4" with Hinata just barely breaking 5'. Their training had been interesting at times with Hinata and Anko both trying to claim Naruto's attention. They both knew the other one liked him but no matter what they did he wouldn't show preference to one or the other.

Naruto and Hinata would go to the library to read. Naruto had to use a henge but made up for it with shadow clones. He taught Hinata the shadow clone six months after he had applied a semi-permanent charka absorption seal that worked much the same way as his. It would take half her charka everyday but didn't force it back into her coils at night. It worked on the principle that draining your chakra constantly would build up your reserves. While it worked, it was not as effective as Naruto's. The first few weeks were hard but her reserves now allowed her to make two shadow clones and still function. Albeit somewhat tired. They spent the days they weren't training to go to the library and read up on anything that might be of use.

Naruto had also taught her two water jutsu that he knew from his mom's knowledge and helped her with elemental chakra control exercises to make them more effective. They had also found a small lightening affinity that Anko was trying to help her weave into her Gentle Step along with water. Water to lock up joints and lightning to kill if necessary. The results so far were rather mixed.

School had been even more interesting.

 _Flashback_

After the break in the academy session for winter, Hanabi had joined their class. It was only made more awkward when the first role call was taken. Hinata and Naruto had taken their seats in the back when Hanabi came in and went and sat next to Hinata.

"Hey nee-chan, guess what?"

Hinata just looked at her little sister confused.

"I got tou-san and kaa-chan to move me up to your class so I can see you every day." This made Hinata smile and hug her little sister. She was glad to be able to see her again. The other main house rather than trying to make up had decided to take things even further. They made sure Hinata was not allowed to enter the compound and had even tried to secretly activate her seal when she was alone as payback for the painful training sessions that her mother was putting them through. It only happened a few times after word that whenever someone tried she didn't fall over in pain like they expected but instead immediately turned in their direction and activated her Byakugan.

She never told her parents who had been the ones to try it only that it happened. Hitomi had to restrain Hiashi from going after them and killing them. The Hyuuga Clan was still in turmoil and she still wanted to bring her daughter home. So, she decided to up their training. She had trained herself the entire two years she was away and could even give Hiashi a run for his money now.

Iruka walked in and began role.

When he got to Hanabi everybody looked.

"Hanabi Hyuuga"

"Here." She replied.

Seeing the questioning looks Iruka explained. "Hanabi-san has joined our class this year. I expect you all to treat her as you would any other member of the class." He then continued.

"Hinata"

"Here" she replied in a seemingly good mood. He tried to continue until Sakura, being the person she is, asked "Why did you not call her last name?" He in all the years had never failed to do both names on roll call.

"I called it as her name is currently registered." This cause all the students to look to Hinata for and answer. She had hoped to avoid this but Her mother told her it would happen. She slowly unwrapped the lavender bandana she had tied around her fore head revealing the Caged Bird seal for the class to see.

"I am no longer Hinata Hyuuga. I was banished from my clan. I am now just Hinata." She said barley keeping her voice from breaking and wrapping her bandana back around her forehead. Naruto wrapped her in a hug consoling her. None of her classmates spoke about it after that. They all knew what it meant to be banished from a clan and it was not something anyone would want to talk about. Hanabi barely controlled her tears as she embraced her sister along with Naruto. She still had a hard time with the whole thing whereas Hinata had almost come to accept it. To be honest it wasn't as bad as she had thought. She wished she could wake up to her mother's cooking and morning greetings but she saw her almost every day when she brought Hanabi to school and picked her up. Hiashi and Hitomi made a habit out of eating at Hinata's at least twice a week. Naruto was almost always there as was Anko.

 _End Flashback_

Naruto had told her about his status as Wolf figuring that if she was ever asked about how her mother had survived she needed to know the proper cover story. Anko was also told as she had been there when he explained everything to Hinata that day in the hokage's office.

After he had showered and changed into some more comfortable clothes, from Hinata's parents, he began making dinner seeing as Hinata and Anko were eating at his place tonight. As he was preparing the meal Kurama made his presence known.

 **"Kit, we need to talk."**

'What's up Kurama' thought Naruto back to the fox.

 **"You need to get permission to leave the village for a few months"** Hearing this from Kurama almost made Naruto drop the pan he was holding.

"Why do I need to leave the village and for how Long?" Naruto asked a little nervous. He had never left the village before and didn't want to leave Hinata or Anko.

 **"You will need to leave for at least six months maybe longer it just depends on how long it takes to complete your training I have planned."**

'And what training would this be?'

 **"It's time you started to learn to control my charka and you can't do that here in the village. Just think of what happened when you flared just a little of my charka to save your young vixen. Now imagine if you were doing that only with 100 or 1000 times as much charka. They would have you detained before you even got started. Not to mention you need to be away from all people in case you lose control and we have to just let the chakra work itself out."**

'Ok I guess you make a good point. I will go talk to Jiji. Maybe he has a mission I can do and we can get paid at the same time.'

Quickly making a shadow clone to finish the food while he quickly made his way to the hokage tower.

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

Hiruzen was busy fighting one of his most invincible opponents. Paperwork. He just didn't seem to understand haw Minato had done his work so fast. Sure, he was called the yellow flash because he was fast and his blonde hair combined with his Hiraishin but how that transferred over to paperwork he had yet to figure out. He was about to just burn It all when a knock came at the door.

Looking up "Enter." He was pleasantly surprised when it was Naruto who showed up. He always enjoyed his visits from the boy. This however, he would soon discover would have some serious consequences later on. "To what do I owe this visit Naruto-kun?" He asked in a jovial tone.

Naruto only responded with a look that told him it was a serious meeting. After the ANBU had left he dismissed the ANBU he was getting ready to seal the room when Naruto beat him to it. Going through about 15 hand seals he called out **Hidden Art: Void of Secrets.** The entire room changed. The windows blacked out and seemed to disappear. The door was simply gone replace by a black void.

"Naruto-kun, where did you learn this technique? This was known only to your mother." Naruto just smiled, scratched the back of his head and said "well I have been studying a lot on seals and I decided to take a look in their house to see if there was anything to help me. I found this and a few more advanced books on sealing." Naruto's lie was so perfect that Hiruzen didn't even question it.

"So, what is it you came here to speak about? I assume it has to be very important to go to this level of secrecy."

"Well I need your permission to leave the village for a little while and I was hoping that maybe you had a mission that 'Wolf' could do to keep him out of town too." This brought Sarutobi up short. Why did Naruto want out of the village all of the sudden?

"Why do you want to leave the village Naruto?" Naruto had expected this. "Jiji I need to be out of the village to train to use the Kyuubi's charka." This had alarm bells going off in Hiruzen's mind. Why now of all times. He already knew that the fox was not pure evil but he still didn't trust it. All living things wanted their freedom and this was no exception. He worried the fox wanted out which would kill Naruto.

"Why do you want to do this now? Why not wait until I can have someone go with you in case the fox tries to escape.?" Hiruzen was worried that Naruto was being tricked. Naruto didn't see a way around it so he prepared to tell him a little more of the truth he had been denying him for the past eight years.

"Jiji, if he wanted out he would have already escaped."

"What do you mean Naruto" he asked in a very no nonsense tone. This was a very serious matter after all. Naruto proceeded to tell how Kurama was actually really good friends with his mother and how his father had unlocked Kurama's cage when he was five when they first met. He told him that was where his enhanced senses came from along with sensing emotions and how he was such a good medic as Kurama had learned much from Hashirama while inside Mito. When he told him that was who had been doing the majority of his training and had taught him the shadow clone Hiruzen was almost overwhelmed.

"So this whole time he has been helping you?" Getting a nod, he continued "and now he is going to help you control his chakra?" Getting another nod, the old hokage just sighed. "Very well give me a day or two to and I will summon Wolf for a long-term mission to help train and check up on your seal. You realize that the council will try to capitalize on this and remove you from the Academy right."

"Yes, but all you have to tell them is that my dad said that a seal master would need to check up on it every now and then and since Jiraiya hasn't been back in a long time you thought it best that I be taken out of the village incase anything goes wrong." Naruto reasoned.

"I can't make any guarantees but I will see what I can come up with." Hiruzen hedged trying to think up a mission that he could possibly send Wolf on that would not raise suspicions.

"I'll make a deal with you Jiji If you can come up with an idea by tomorrow I will tell you how my dad was able to beat your most hated enemy," Naruto said while eyeing the stacks of paper on Hiruzen's desk. Before the old kage could respond Naruto disappeared in a swirling gust of wind dissipating the **Void of Secrets** barrier. Sarutobi was stunned. Naruto had left him hanging and on top of that used a wind element body flicker to leave. He contemplated what happened for a few moments before he dove into finding a mission for Wolf. He would learn the secret of paperwork if it was the last thing he did.

 ** _Naruto's Apartment_**

Naruto had just set the table when Hinata and Anko arrived. As he was serving they started to chat idly about their days. Naruto sat down soon after with a somewhat reserved look that got both of their attention shortly.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata had quit stuttering and seem a lot more confident. At least in private around people she trusted. When she had learned that Naruto was easily the strongest in the Academy including the upperclassmen she had been amazed. When he told her his reasoning she completely understood and he even suggested that she not change her behavior because it would make them getting on the same team easier.

"Yeah gaki, why the face?" Anko prodded further.

Sighing Naruto said "I don't know an easy way to say this but, I am leaving the village for a short time." Naruto had become quite attached to the both of them and he and Hinata worried whenever Anko was out on a mission. The two girls just looked on in worry.

"Why?" The both asked at the same time. When he explained Kurama's plan, they were both reluctant to agree but did so. Little did Hinata know that this could end up being one of the best or worst night of her life (So Far).

"That brings me to the part that is actually stressing me out a little." The just look at him with confusion before he continues. "Anko-chan I know your curse seal is getting worse since its containing seal the **Evil Sealing Method** that Jiraiya had applied is breaking down farther by the day. I have a stronger seal but it will take some prep and the sealing process will be a bit… harsh to say the least. I want to do it before I leave because I will be gone at least six months." Anko winced a little but nodded. If he could help she would let him try. The only person she trusted more was probably her best friend Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hinata-chan, there is a problem with your seal as well." She started to panic before he continued, "no not the fake Caged Bird seal. It's the Charka seal. It will not last that long and will hurt immensely if It is not properly removed or replaced with a permanent one that you can activate and deactivate on your own. I also wanted to add in self adjusting gravity and resistance seals, like mine that will be operated the same way, since it would only add about 15 minutes to the process. The seals themselves won't cause any pain but the application might be rather…uncomfortable" Hinata just nodded as Naruto took a deep breath and readied himself.

"The only real problem for your, Anko-chan," he said turning to her," is that I will need access to your entire back and shoulders." Anko had a faint hint of a blush but was otherwise unbothered. He had seen her before when he rescued her but this would be a bit different. Making up her mind "as long as there is no funny business I think I will be ok with that." Naruto got a little red before turning to Hinata.

"Yours Hinata-chan is a little more…in-depth. The Charka seal has to be applied to the main chakra points in the body including the core. The gravity and resistance seals have to be applied to every major muscle group on the body along all the major joints." This made Hinata turned the color of a tomato. She understood perfectly what he was saying. She would have to be naked for him to apply everything correctly. She knew she liked Naruto but wasn't sure she would be able to let him see herself like that just yet.

While Hinata was thinking, he turned back to Anko, "I can't do the same seals for you because I don't know how they might interact with your curse seal and I am not willing to take that chance." Anko just nodded her acceptance. She agreed with him. The went back to eating but unlike normal there was no conversation. Hinata was red the entire time and Anko, truth be told, was a little jealous she couldn't get the seals he had but that was completely over shadowed by how funny she thought Hinata's situation was. The poor girl might have a lot more confidence that before but this would really push it.

After they finished Anko was the first to speak as Naruto picked up while he had a shadow clone doing the dishes. "Naruto-kun, when are you planning on leaving?" He could hear the worry in her voice combined along with the fact that she used his name meant that she was being serious.

"Probably late tomorrow night or early the next morning." He replied a little worried about their reaction.

"How soon can you put the new seal on?" She asked again in a subdued voice.

"Let me finish cleaning up then give me 10 minutes to set up my stuff." He replied She just nodded and went to wait on the couch next to Hinata. The girl was still blushing but had appeared to have calmed down.

"What are you going to do?" She asked trying to take the edge of herself. "I don't know. What would you do?" Hinata asked. "I would let him do it. It might be a bit embarrassing but it could go a long way to making you stronger. Plus, it's not like you don't want him to see you some day." Anko replied with a small perverted grin. Hinata just turned even redder than before while they sat in silence after that. Just before Naruto was set up Anko decided to tell her one last thing. "If it will help I will be here the entire time. Ok?" Hinata just weakly smiled at her and gave a nod. Uncertainty plainly written on her face.

Naruto Had set up a large scroll and had Anko sit in the center. He made sure all the blinds were closed and curtains drawn so no one could see inside. Anko removed her coat revealing that she was still wearing her usual outfit. Removing he mesh dress left her in just her miniskirt and panties. Naruto did his best to keep his eyes on his work and a blush off his face. Not matter how much he concentrated he couldn't help but catch glimpses of Anko's full breast's in the windows reflection and marvel at her beauty. It only took him 15 minutes to complete the seal and make sure the ink was dry.

"Ok Anko-chan, this is going to hurt quite a bit but it should feel better afterward." Getting a nod from Anko seeing her prepare herself he put his hand over her curse seal and his other in a tiger sign. " **Permanent Evil Suppression Jutsu; FUIN"** All the lines of the seal started to move towards Anko's curse seal causing her to grit her teeth. As it started to become even more compressed Anko was forced to let out a scream. Naruto was doing everything he could to make the process go faster but he could only do so much. Hinata was cringing seeing what her friend of the last year was having to go through.

After two minutes the marks quiet moving. Anko went to stand but only made it to her knees before she collapsed. Naruto went to catch her but forgot what she was currently wearing. He ended up with his right hand firmly grasping Anko's left breast and her right breast being pushed into his arm by her weight. She was very weak to the point of almost passing out, but recovered very quickly when she felt Naruto grab her. Naruto for his part remained oblivious. Trying to get Anko to respond by shaking her which, again considering where his hand landed, caused Anko to blush then turn red with anger.

"You little perverted gaki, what do you think you're doing?" Anko asked through gritted teeth. She may have been awake but that didn't mean she had the strength back in order to support herself. Naruto look her confused for a moment until he realized where his hand was. Not wanting to have Anko kill him he quickly moved his hand to her shoulder and set her down so she was sitting the grabbed a blanket for her to cover up with apologizing the whole time swearing he just tried to stop her from falling.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. You didn't mean to, just help me to the couch." As he did he could have sworn he heard her saw 'not how I wanted his first feel to go' but he couldn't be sure because it was too quiet even for his sensitive hearing and that was saying something. Of course, he may have just been too distracted to hear her right. Hinata meanwhile was completely red. She could take seeing another woman but seeing Naruto accidently grab her had her scared the same thing might happen to her. Not that she didn't want that sometime in the future but she still felt it was to earlier. After Naruto finished apologizing to Anko for the 100th time He turned his attention to Hinata.

"Did you decide Hinata? You don't have to if you don't want to but if you don't I will have to remove the charka seal." He could see how nervous she was and decided not to push her. "Ok just let me clean up then you can help Anko get dressed and we can get her home." He said as he turned to start rolling up is scroll.

"Wait," Hinata called to him getting his attention. "I want the seals just let me talk to Anko-chan alone for a minute." He nodded then went to the bedroom to give them some privacy. Once the door was closed she turned to Anko who just held up her hand to stop her from saying anything. "Get my coat. I know what you need." She nodded and grabbed Anko's coat and handed it to her. Anko reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a small flask. See Hinata's questioning look she explained.

"It's really strong sake. It would help take the edge off the pain from the curse seal. Just a swig of this and it should help you not pass out." Anko told her. "Arigato" Replied Hinata taking the flask, opening it, and drinking a mouthful down before closing it and giving it back to Anko who put it back in her coat. After a few minutes when the alcohol started to take effect the called Naruto back in.

Naruto was greeted with a shocking sight. Anko was again dressed and looking like she could at least move on her own while Hinata was standing in the middle of the scroll wrapped in the blanket that Anko had been using. Her clothes were folded neatly on the arm of the couch. When her eyes met Naruto, he could see they were a little unfocused. He turned to Anko who put her thumb and pinky out and put her thumb to her mouth making it look like she was drinking out of a mug. He just nodded and went back to preparing his supplies. He would need more ink and several different size brushes.

When he was prepared, he looked Hinata in the eye and she understood. She removed the Blanket and stood there before him. Hiding nothing. Face becoming as red as it ever had while she maintained consciousness. Naruto did his best to not to blush and try to stay professional to make Hinata feel more comfortable. He told her to stand with her feet a little wider than shoulder width and put her arms straight out. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at her figure as he started with her arm. She was not a slender as most girls her age and was starting to develop into a woman. When he got to her chest he noticed her breasts, while not as big as Anko, were well on their way. As he finished the front of her torso he moved to her legs. They were firmly muscled. Not overly large but still not quite what you would call slender. He drew the chain like seal all the around her legs and proceeded to move behind her.

Her back side was just as shapely. Still growing but far surpassing their classmates as far as he could tell. He drew the seals up he back and connected them to the rest forming a circuit. He finished as quickly as he could while still being accurate. When he was done, he took one last look at every inch of the seals and placed his hand at the top of her stomach just below her sternum where all the seals met and looked her it the eyes. She just smiled as he held up a hand in a tiger sign and said " **Training Seal Array; FUIN."** The seals all glowed for a minute then started to disappear.

Hinata couldn't believe she was standing naked in front of the boy she liked. She could feel the heat in her face and could see him blush as well. If it weren't for the sake Anko gave her she would have passed out immediately. He started with her arms and she could tell he was now intently focused on his work. So focused was he, he didn't even see her throw a nervous look to Anko when he started tracing the chain-like symbols across her breasts. He then moved to her legs and she just kept telling herself it was for training. By the time he moved behind her it surprised her how much calmer she was becoming. She couldn't tell if she was just becoming more ok with it of if Anko's sake was that good. She felt his brush pass over her inner thighs and butt and suppressed a shiver. She didn't want him to have to wash a part it off and start over. She could see Anko was somewhere between amused and surprisingly jealous. He finished up on her back connecting them back to the ones on her arm.

She though the worst was over until he started going back over it with just his eyes making sure he didn't make any mistakes. She smiled a little when he came around to face her and she felt his hand on her stomach. She couldn't help but give a small smile when he activated the seal.

The seals all glowed for a minute the slowly disappeared. Hinata felt a weight that made it harder to stand but nothing she couldn't live with. He quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. She thanked him and went to his room to dress while he cleaned up. As she was getting dressed she noticed that each moment was becoming progressively harder. By the time, she was done it seemed like it took all her strength to lift her are to open the door. She slowly swung it open and tied to walk out but was unable to lift her foot.

"Naruto-kun, I can't move." She said with no small amount of fear.

"Oops. Looks like the activation process was faster than I thought. Here," he went and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch while she blushed the whole way, "just give it about 15 minutes and it should reduce itself back down to the point you can move again. It is testing you and seeing what at rate in can increase. Once it finds the right settings it will feel difficult to move but with a little extra effort you will be able to move normally. Once you get to that feeling it will never change. It will always require extra effort to move as every time your body is strong enough to handle it, it will increase the resistance and gravity." Hinata just nodded at his explanation.

About 15 minutes later just like Naruto had told her she was able to move again. And just as he had said she needed to put quite the effort into everything in order to move normally. She got up and walked around his apartment a few times in order to really figure it out. "So, it will always feel like this?" He just nodded. Before she could ask another question. He explained to her how to deactivate the seals by focusing on where he had placed his hand and act as if she were dispelling a genjutsu. To reactivate them she would just have to focus charka to is and it would reactivate on its own. Next came a part he was a bit worried.

"I would like both of you to stay here tonight." The both just looked at him. "Hinata-chan I filled your charka seal so I could be around the first time you experienced it injecting chakra back into your system to stretch your coils. It will be painful and I want to be there to make sure it goes ok." He just got a nod from her. Anko asked why he wanted her to stay.

"I want you here to make Hinata-chan feel more comfortable plus I am going to be leaving tomorrow for six months at least. I want to spend as much time as possible with the two who are most dear to me." He flushed a bit as he finished. Anko just nodded not trusting her voice.

After talking for a bit, it got late and the decided to was time to turn in for the night. He let Anko and Hinata take the bedroom and he slept on the couch. About three hours later he woke up to hearing Hinata grunting in pain and Anko trying to sooth her. He went in and asked her a few questions on how much pain she was feeling. Noting that it was not out of the ordinary he told her it sadly would be the same way for about two weeks. Every night would get a bit easier until her charka systems was elastic enough that it would only be a mild discomfort she could sleep through easily. He pulled out a tag and made a quick pain numbing seal that would help and put it on her. She passed out almost immediately after thanking him for it. Naruto told Anko he would make some more and asked if she would watch over Hinata for a few weeks until she could sleep again. Anko agree and Naruto went back to sleep.

The next morning Naruto made breakfast and left them plates on the table before he went to the Hokage's Office.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Hiruzen had come up with a few missions for Wolf. The only problem was he they were true ANBU missions and he wasn't really sure Naruto could handle them if something went wrong. He couldn't come up with a reason to send one of his personal ANBU on a mission that could be accomplished by a genin team or even a few chunin. He knew Naruto was stronger than he let on. He had killed three chunin when he was 10 with what his now top ANBU had called 'almost surgical' precision and then fled the scene carrying Anko without his best trackers be able to follow. He resolved that Naruto would have to give him a true assessment of his true strength and if necessary he would test Naruto to make sure it was the truth.

His mind made up he channeled charka into the seal on his arm to summon Wolf and in a few seconds said ANBU appeared in a swirling gust of wind kneeling like any ANBU would.

"Leave us." He seemed to speak to no one but his guards knew he was taking to them and promptly vacated their positions as seemed to be the case every time Wolf and he spoke.

They begrudgingly gave Wolf respect. They had never seen him fight but had been thoroughly impressed with his other abilities. A spy from Iwa had been caught and tried to kill himself before they could get any information out of him. His suicide attempt was unsuccessful as they stopped him before he could perform the jutsu every ANBU in all the nations knows in order to kill themselves and destroy their body. It was however impossible to get anything out of him. Even Inoichi was unable to penetrate the man's incredible mental defenses. It was only the second time he ever failed. The hokage called in Wolf. He appeared in a swirling guest of wind almost immediately after he was summoned. The Hokage told him the situation, what he needed know, and that the man's life was of no consequence.

Wolf simply nodded and in front of a room full of ANBU, the hokage, and Inoichi he quietly walked up to the man placed a Hand on his forehead and whispered, to the great shock of all as they heard him, "Human Path." None of them had ever heard of such a technique. They then actually saw the man's soul raise out of his body and look back at it with a horrified look on his face. The disembodied spirit quickly dissipated and the heart monitor and flatlined. Some of the hardened ANBU felt sick and had a begrudging new respect for Wolf. They may not have known how he did it but they could all tell it took little to no effort. The small ANBU had then simply sat down in place for 20 minutes before rising and giving his report.

"The spy was assessing our strength and readiness for war. The Tsuchikage still holds a grudge and is still looking for revenge. With this man's return he would have learned of almost all guard rotations and main wall defenses." The voice was deeper than expected. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote three names and handed it to the Hokage. "This is a list of three other spies in our village. They most likely have not fled because this man had told them he was leaving before he was caught and it was kept quiet enough. Is there anything else you require of me?" Telling him know and that he was dismissed Wolf had left the same way he came.

Even if they felt jealous at the privileges Wolf was allowed they still felt a little humbled by a man who could get that kind of info out of someone so quickly. The other three name indeed turned out to be spies. He may have save the village from an invasion and simply disappeared like he always did after his assignments.

"Wolf please seal the room" The young ANBU did as instructed and nodded to the Hokage when finished. "You may remove your mask." Wolf removed his mask revealing a smiling blonde boy. "Thanks Jiji, sometimes it gets so stuffy in this thing." Naruto said. The hokage just chuckled at Naruto's demeanor before he put on a serious face. Seeing this Naruto stood at attention.

"Naruto before you leave I need to ask you a serious question and I need the whole truth from you with nothing left out. If I think you are still hiding something I will not ok this mission for you and you will have to remain in the village. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. Naruto I want to know your true strength level. No half-truths and no omissions. The only missions I can give you would be true ANBU missions. All A and S-Class. I need to know you can survive them in order to let you out of the village." He could hear the worry in his jiji's voice. Naruto had a quick conversation with Kurama and decided to tell him everything.

"To be completely honest kyuubi says that if you are at the same level you were during his rampage, I have a 50/50 chance of being able to beat you. I am physically stronger and faster with much larger chakra reserves and for more stamina, but lack the battle experience, techniques, and chakra control that you have." To say the hokage was stunned was an understatement his jaw was practically on the floor. Here was a child barley older than 13 that claimed to be on his level. When Naruto told him about his Doujutsu he became even more flabbergasted.

"What Doujutsu do you have?"

"It has many names. Juubigan, Rinne-Sharingan, but the one I prefer is the Shi no Me. It combines all the powers of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan." Naruto the activated his Shi no Me. His entire eye turning red with three rings surrounding a small black pupil. Three tomoe on the first two rings and two on the outer most ring. Sarutobi had never seen eyes like that and he would admit that he was slightly unnerved. "I am one tomoe away for having them fully evolved meaning the only ability I can't use is the outer path."

"What is that?" It took all Hiruzen had not to let his voice break. He was simply too stunned.

"The outer path would give me the ability to bring someone back to life and create them a new body. I haven't had much chance to practice the abilities that came with the Mangekyo Sharingan and above because they only came in the last six months and they are too noticeable for me to do in the open. I have instead been practicing chakra control and sub elements." He went on to tell him that his eyes were the real reason that the Uchihas could not place a genjutsu on him or anybody else for that matter. Hiruzen had to back up to an earlier point he was still stuck on.

"Sub Elements?" He questioned

"Mixing two natures to make a new one. Since these eyes give me high level affinities to all elements including yin, yang, and gravity. So far, I have been able to use three. Nowhere near a battle-ready state but I think they will be before I graduate. I can use Ice, Plasma, and Wood." Hiruzen was just holding on now. He had never even heard of plasma.

"What is plasma?"

"Plasma was something I may have kind of invented when I tried to mix fire and lightning in different ratios until I got a stable mixture." Naruto told him while rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto I want you to keep as much of this as you can a secret. Who else knows?"

"Hinata and Anko know everything I have told you and they know who my parents are. Hiashi-sama and Hitomi-sama know who my parents are and that I am Wolf."

"Is that everyone?"

"Hai"

"Very well. I still wish to test your skills to make sure you are at the level you say you are. Meet me at training ground 43 in 30 minutes."

"Hai" with that Naruto put his mask back on before disappearing the same way he had arrived after dropping the seals on the room.

The hokage called his ANBU back in and told them they were to test Wolf. When they asked why he told them he would explain when they got to the training ground. He also wanted them to get dog and meet him at training ground 43 in 30 minutes. Bowing the all disappeared going to do the hokage's bidding while he grabbed his hat and started to walk to the training ground. He used the 30 minutes as an excuse to get away from his paperwork and take a nice stroll through the village.

 ** _Training Ground 43-30 Minutes Later_**

The Hokage and the four ANBU arrived at training ground 43 to find wolf already waiting for them. He was dressed like they had always seen him. His mask with a black hooded cloak standing in the center of the training ground. Dog was confused as to what was going on here but he had been summoned by the Hokage so he was compelled to come.

"Boar, Cat, Bird. You will be testing Wolf who has been going through a new style of training. I wish to assess the effectiveness of it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They all responded.

"Which of us shall go first?" Asked Boar. Boar was a large man well over six feet tall. Heavily muscled and wearing standard ANBU gear with a standard Tanto strapped to his back.

"You will all be attacking at the same time. Ninjutsu is allowed as long as there are no killing strikes."

"Can we use weapons?" asked Cat. Cat was a medium height female ANBU with a slender build long purple hair, a C-cup bust hidden beneath her armor and a long sword strapped to her back.

"As long as no killing blows are attempted." Replied the Hokage.

"Genjutsu?" Asked bird. Bird was and Uchiha that had been the only senior at the academy that was spared. Being of medium build and having a standard ANBU tanto strapped to his back.

"You are welcome to try." The hokage chuckled making them a bit warry.

The others just looked at each other and Dog turned to the hokage almost in panic. "Dog calm down. I wouldn't have set this up if I wasn't confident in him." Dog did not relax but had no choice but to remain quiet. He would not be scene questioning the Hokage in front of other Ninjas and ANBU no less. "Take your positions." Called out Hiruzen as the three surrounded Wolf in a triangle formation.

"Hajime."

 **A/N: This was a long chapter and I honestly felt this would be a great place to end it. I decided to do longer chapters but this one like the last started to get away from me.**

 **If you feel I missed something let me know. Ten chapters in and I have gotten basically completely positive feedback. The only criticisms have been stuff I freely admit to and at least one much appreciated correction that my own spell check was committing.**

 **So, Like and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting the Farewell

**A/N: So, this chapter is a little shorter than the last two. It was far Longer but I just felt it ended in a better place with it stopping short. It's about 5K so still a decent chapter. I got several responses on who to add to the harem and I believe I have made my choices.**

 **Responses:**

 **Joe, QuentintTNT, apolacba2011- Thanks for the support.**

 **ViktonovaMk2- I like to keep five girls or less because I feel it's easier to form a real relationship with that many after that stories tend to be all over the place or get very generic by saying 'he took them each out on a date.' I want this to have a bit more personality but to each his own. Kin and Tayuya I actually have some plans in the works for them but it's not concrete other than they will not be. Sorry. Haku I am going to make female but she won't end up with Naruto.**

 **AndiDuel- Kurotsuchi was a thought but it would really clash with the final direction of this story. Yugito on the other hand is in so bonus points for that.**

 **Fictionelement777-Yakumo will probably make an appearance in a flash back or mention but she is out. Sadly, I have no plans for Isaribi to show up.**

 **The other I have decided to use is not one I have ever really scene. I think mainly cause the background on her is sketchy at best but I think I came up with a good enough story. It will also move the story towards it final end.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 11: Fighting the Farewell

"Hajime"

Cat was the first to move charging in from behind him and to the left with her sword drawn. Once she was halfway there, Boar charged from behind to his right. Bird held his position and activated his eyes attempting to place Wolf in a genjutsu. He was shocked to see a slight glowing from behind the eyes holes in wolfs mask. His mask had a genjutsu they didn't know about to make the glow look green.

Cat was the first to approach and quickly swung sideways aiming for his ribs only for him to disappear. Boar and Cat both stopped and looked around for a second only to notice that was standing behind bird who was also looking for him.

Bird could not believe it. He had seen no chakra being molded and no movement. The small ANBU had simply disappeared. Cat called out that Wolf was behind him just in time for him to jump out of the way off a downward punch after Wolf jumped at him. The three ANBU were left wide eyed when a 15-foot-wide 3-foot-deep crater was left in his wake and he was once again gone when the dust cleared.

When the turned around he was standing in the same place as he started. The other three were starting to get unnerved he made no noise, left no indication that he had moved at all other than the crater he left from a punch. The decided to charge him all at the same time. Their teamwork in perfect sync leaving no opening. Boar would punch and Cat would follow with a slash of her sword while Bird would use Kunai and shuriken to fill any holes in the attack in order to give Wolf no opening. Bird also kept trying to put Wolf in a genjutsu every time their eyes would meet. Wolf dodged everything they through at him.

The three ANBU tried for several minutes like this before Wolf again disappeared. Looking for him the again found him facing them from his original starting position. His stance suggesting that he was not even winded or tired in the least.

 ** _With Kakashi and the Hokage_**

As soon as the match began and Wolf disappeared only to reappear their jaws dropped. Because even they only saw a blur. Kakashi quickly uncovered his Sharingan eye in order to better keep track of this match. They were unable to pick up their jaws when the saw the crater that Wolf made from just one punch only for him to blur back to his original position. 'Kami, he is well on his way to being as strong as Tsunade.' Thought Hiruzen. Kakashi couldn't even from a coherent thought.

When the Three ANBU attacked at once and failed for several minutes to even get a hit, Hiruzen had made up his mind that Naruto was ready for whatever mission he was going to give him. He might even consider using Naruto for some of the more dangerous missions as back up for when things go wrong. They watched Wolf blur back to his starting position only this time he was facing toward all three of them.

 ** _Back to Fight_**

Bird, Boar, and Cat were absolutely stunned. Not even Captain Dog was able to shrug off all three of them like that and not even be winded. They were seriously considering whether or not they would even be able to hit him let alone win. 'His speed is unreal. I can barely even see him with my Sharingan and he is emitting almost no charka. That means it's pure speed with no charka augmentation.' Thought bird as he was trying to figure out a way to win. 'His strength must be unreal to have made that crater and not even be winded even after all three of us went after him.' Thought Boar. 'He hasn't even tried to fight back or use any jutsu. It's like he is just playing with us. He's only thrown one punch." Were Cat's thoughts.

Wolf was standing in his original spot not even a speck of dirt on his cloak. "My turn" Said the deep voice of the mask. " **Futon: Great Breakthrough."** Wolf didn't even use hand seals. Just a quick swipe of his hand and a power gust filled with razor sharp wind blades went flying at the three ANBU. They all jumped out of the way as quickly as possible. Watching behind them you would have seen the smaller branches being sliced off the trees. He didn't want to kill them if they didn't move after all.

The three quickly realized if he didn't need hand seals for his jutsu then winning at range would be impossible. With a quick nod to each other the threw pelted the area with smoke bombs blanketing the entire are and making seeing more than a few feet impossible. After which they all went in for a three-way attack.

Cat charged through the smoke from Wolf's right and swung her sword only for it to stop. Boar came from the other side throwing a right haymaker directly at Wolf's head and felt his punch connect. Bird came straight on trying to either use a kunai to get a submission or trap Wolf in a genjutsu. Bird suddenly stopped when he felt his body lock and heard only one word. "Sleep." The smoke cleared to reveal Wolf holding Cat's sword with two fingers about six inches from his neck and blocking boars punch with one hand about six inches from his head while bird was unconscious three feet in front of him.

The two conscious ANBU Couldn't believe their eyes. 'He stopped my sword with two fingers. That's IMPOSSIBLE!' Cat screamed in her head. Boar thought were similar. 'He caught my punch with one hand. How? No one has ever been able to do that since I became a Chunin.' They then turned to notice that Bird was unconscious face-down on the ground. That small distraction was all Wolf needed.

He quickly grabbed boars fist and pulled him forward off his feet and chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him out all without letting go of Cat's sword. He then pushed the sword back twisted his body around and pulled it forward making her rush past him. On her way by he grabbed her wrist of the hand that was holding the sword twisting it so she held her own sword to her own neck and he was standing behind her. Pulling out a kunai with the other hand he held it to the other side of her neck.

"Do you surrender" He asked

"Hai" Cat responded knowing she had no way out.

 ** _With Kakashi and the Hokage_**

The smoke had just cleared and neither could believe their eyes. Bird was face-down on the ground out cold and Wolf was holding Cat's sword with two fingers while blocking Boar's punch with one hand. Dog knew he might be able to block Boars punch, not with one hand, but he knew there was no way he could catch Cat's sword. No could except maybe the Hokage himself. Hiruzen was having similar thoughts.

That was when they watched him knock out Boar and force cat to submit. They just added it to the list of amazing things they had seen that day. Hiruzen called the match while dog woke Boar and tried to wake Bird but was unsuccessful.

"Impressive Wolf. May I ask what you did to Bird? He won't wake." Hiruzen said

"I put him in a forced sleep genjutsu. It should wear off in a few more minutes as I didn't put too much chakra into it." He replied.

"But he is an Uchiha who was using his Sharingan at the time. How did you manage to get past that?" Asked Cat having recovered. While Boar and dog were propping Bird up against a tree.

"He has weak eyes. Madara Himself would be hard pressed to break one of my genjutsus." Wolf explained. This left all of them in shock until Dog remembered something.

"You knew. You told Bird he could try while already knowing he couldn't do it." Dog said in an accusing voice.

"Yes, yes I did. I told you this was a test. Are you finally satisfied that HE will be fine on any mission I send him on?" Answered a smug sounding Hiruzen before asking Dog his question in a serious voice.

"Hai" Was dogs only response.

Hiruzen then turned to Wolf. "What level would say you were at during the match?"

"They pushed me to about 60% sir." This again caused the three conscious ANBU's jaws to drop behind their masks. They couldn't believe that he still had that much left when they were basically going all out minus using their best jutsus. "Very good Wolf. It appears that your training program has been a success. Come with me back to my office. I will give you your mission."

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

They all arrived back in Sarutobi's office with Bird once again being awake. He was not happy about being told he had weak eyes but he was not going to argue with a man that put him to sleep with a genjutsu while his Sharingan was active. The three guards were surprised when they were told to stay along with dog. They had never been witness to a meeting with Wolf while it was held in the office.

"Your main mission will be to deliver Naruto Uzumaki to Jiraiya for an inspection of his seal. I know you are probably capable of this yourself but, the Yondaime's instructions clearly stated that sometime soon after his 13th birthday he is to be taken to Jiraiya for this. His instructions said that it would take an undetermined amount of time to make sure it is still functioning correctly. His estimates were between 6 and 24 months. Is that understood?"

"Hai." Wolf responded knowing he was being given a time limit.

"You will have several missions to complete while out of the village before bringing Naruto back. Should you finish your other missions early you will return to Jiraiya and stay with him and Naruto until such time as Jiraiya determines that everything is in order. Here are the scrolls. Open them only after you have made contact with Jiraiya and delivered Naruto. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Please retrieve Naruto Uzumaki." With that Wolf disappeared in a swirl of wind and reappeared a few minutes later with Naruto in tow the same way. Dog raised an eyebrow at this. Knowing that one of them was a shadow clone but not which. Hiruzen explained the whole thing to Naruto who the ANBU knew already knew he was a Jinchuuriki. Naruto was quite reluctant to go but after Hiruzen told him he would also be getting training as that would be part of the seals inspection he started to jump up and down and shout about being excited. Dog and Hiruzen just sweat dropped at this knowing that Naruto was really wolf and this was a shadow clone so the whole thing was merely acting.

"You will be leaving in one hour. Here is a scroll with all the supplies that you will need to get to Jiraiya's location. Wolf has been briefed on where to find him. Make sure to say good bye to anyone you wish to quickly."

"Thank you Jiji. I won't let you down. Just you watch when I come back I will be stronger than you." Said the Naruto that they were now sure was the real one before leaving with Wolf heading toward Naruto's apartment.

After a bit or a teary and somewhat confusing goodbye to Hinata and a misty eyed Anko, who try to play it off as having something in her eye but he could sense her true emotions, he was walking towards the gate keeping up the act of being excited to leave the village for the first time. The gate guard looked at the mission scroll and checked the two out while watching them walk away from the village.

 ** _Deep in a Secret Compound_**

A scarred, one-eyed man, was sitting behind a desk when a man with a Blank ANBU mask appeared in the room. He looked up from his paperwork to see who it was. This man was Danzo the Leader of Root.

"Report." The figure said.

"Our agent watching the gate just reported that Naruto Uzumaki has just left the village with Wolf. Wolf is reported to be taking Naruto Uzumaki to Jiraiya for an inspection of his seal and possible training to control the Kyuubi." The Root agent reported in a completely emotionless tone.

"How long ago did they leave." Danzo asked.

"They left approximately 25 minutes ago," the blank mask responded. Danzo thought it over for a minute. 'This could be the perfect opportunity for me to get my hands on that boy. If I can kill Wolf and capture the boy I should still be able to force him to submit to training. The only real question is how strong is that man. Hiruzen never lets him go on combat missions and none of the other villages know about the boy being a jinchuuriki yet otherwise he would had sent someone like Dog and Cat. Yes, I think this could work.' He mused.

"Gather 20 agents for a special assignment. You have one hour."

"Hai Danzo-sama." With that the masked man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

One hour late Danzo was standing in front of 20 agents with Blank ANBU masks. "Your mission is to kill ANBU Wolf and bring me the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. You will not fail. I will have my ultimate weapon. Go Root."

"Hai Danzo-sama" chorused 20 emotionless voices before Danzo found himself in an empty chamber.

 ** _On the Road_**

Naruto was wondering how long he would have to keep up this charade. His own shadow clone was really starting to annoy him by acting like he did in public when he wasn't with Anko, Hinata, or one of his other friends from the academy. He had switched with the clone so he wouldn't have to pretend to be stupid anymore.

They were about three hours out of the village when he felt he was being followed. He knew right away it was root as there were no emotions coming from them. He was pretty sure he counted 20 and Kurama confirmed. The seemed to be keeping their distance for now which unnerved him. He knew that Danzo was the one who commanded these drones but he didn't know what their purpose was being here. Although he had a good guess. He decided to wait them out for a few hours and see if the continued to follow.

As night drew near he stopped for the night to make camp and had his regular clone of himself go to sleep while he kept watch. He could feel them slowly closing in as the night got later. He now knew for sure they were planning an ambush. The may not have emotions but he could also sense intentions and all but two were aimed at killing him. The other two seemed to be wanting something in his tent. He quietly dispelled his clone so they wouldn't find anything and pretended to dose off waiting for them to make their move.

He was only kept waiting for an hour. Suddenly one dropped down to his right without making a noise, sword in hand. The rest dropped in at this time also just in case he was playing them. The first one swung for his throat. A sharp 'ting' was heard through the small clearing. Naruto had use the Asura Path to change his finger to solid metal. The ANBU simply look and his finger holding the blade three inches from his throat. His deep mask voice sounded. "I was wondering when you would show yourselves. Don't bother looking for the boy. He is well hidden from the likes of you."

The two Root who were nearest the tent looked in to see that Naruto was Indeed gone. The leader spoke up from the middle of the group. "You two find the jinchuuriki," he said pointing at the two that had looked in the tent, "he can't be far. We will take care of Wolf."

Wolf just chuckled a little before disappearing from their view and reappearing behind the two members who were instructed to look for Naruto. Quickly slicing their throats with a kunai, he asked, "does anyone else want to look for Naruto?" The Root members might have been scarred if they had any concept of fear. As it was they simply attacked. Wolf dodged left and right avoiding the first and used his ANBU sword that he had taken to carrying and started to slice through the large group. They had no hope. They had their true potential taken as emotions were the key to true strength.

Naruto quickly cut the groups numbers to one. The one who had spoken and was obviously the leader. He put his sword away and addressed him. "For what purpose, do you want Naruto?"

Silence. "Fine. We will do this the hard way." With that Wolf removed his mask to reveal he was Naruto. The Root agent had no reaction. Naruto activated his Shi no Me and asked again. This time the Root agent started to answer before his throat suddenly closed off and his hands flew to his throat. Naruto rushed him trying to knock him out before anything could happen. Unfortunately, it was too late and the Root agent passed away. Naruto started to investigate the body and found that a seal had activated in the man mouth that killed him. He couldn't tell what it was supposed to do exactly because it was mostly destroyed by it activation.

He decided to check the other bodies and sure enough all of others had it as well. From what he could tell if they said the wrong thing it would kill them. 'Must be how Danzo ensures their loyalty and makes sure nothing ever leaks out.' He thought.

After his investigation, he piled the bodies and destroyed them with a fire jutsu leaving only their masks and moved to another clearing a few miles away to finish the night leaving a shadow clone to keep watch.

 ** _Council Chambers-Next Day_**

Hiruzen was bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe that he really needed to be here. All the Civilian Council side did was argue about how they should have more say and how civilian building projects needed more money. The Shinobi Side was in the same boat as the Hokage. They just wanted it to be over. Hiruzen noticed something different about Danzo. He seemed almost what he would call smug. Knowing that's never a good thing he figured that he must be up to something. He didn't have to wait long to find out either.

Danzo stood, "The final order of business on today's agenda is Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen just groaned. He knew it had to be something. "And what pray tell is it Danzo-san?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you have sent him out of the village with only Wolf as a guard. Why were we not informed about his departure and is it wise to send him with only one guard? If our enemies knew that an 'untrained' jinchuuriki was outside his village with only a single guard, they would take that as an invitation to either kill or capture him to use him against us." Danzo finished his speech with a look that Hiruzen thought was smug.

"Well if you must know, I sent him to Jiraiya to have his seal checked for any degradation."

Before he could continue the civilians started shouting about how the seal must be getting weak and they should use this as an opportunity to either execute or banish the demon.

"SILENCE. THERE WILL BE NO TALK OF BANASHING OR EXCUTING NARUTO. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He got only meek nods from those who had spoken out. "Good. As I was saying part of the Yondaime's instructions were that shortly after his 13th birthday Naruto would need to be taken to Jiraiya to make sure the seal was performing like it should. He also stated that it could take between 6-24 months for a full check. The reason for this time frame was that Jiraiya would need to train him un the use of the Kyuubi's chakra in to verify that everything worked out right. Now are there any other questions?"

"Why would Jiraiya-sama want to train the demon when he could train the Uchiha-sama?" Shrieked a civilian councilor. The old kage just sighed and said "are they any questions that are not completely idiotic?" The councilor just huffed and glared at the old man but spoke no further.

"You never answered my second question. Is it wise to send him out of the village with so little protection?" Danzo thought about how he would soon have Naruto in his hidden facility and Wolf would turn up dead and he could make the old man look like a fool. What he didn't expect is that Hiruzen thought he might try something and hoped this would teach him.

"Wolf is more than adequate protection. He should have no problem with the 10-day journey to Jiraiya. If you require proof just ask my personal guards. Just yesterday before they left I had the three of them test him. He _easily_ defeated all three at the same time. A testament to a new ANBU training program that we have been developing." Hiruzen smiled on the inside when he saw Danzo's eye narrow.

'That's why he was a non-combat agent all this time. He was using him as a decoy to see if I would jump at the first chance to capture the jinchuuriki. The 20 I sent would be hard pressed to defeat his personal guard and Wolf can defeat them with ease. You win this time Hiruzen' Danzo thought.

Sarutobi just sat there with a smug smile on the inside. He knew Danzo would try something. Too bad Danzo didn't know Naruto was really Wolf and had taken care of whoever Danzo sent himself. The meeting was adjourned and Sarutobi went back to his office to find a fox waiting for him. After dropping a scroll on his desk the fox disappeared indicating that I was one of Naruto's summons.

The fox summoning contract had been a birthday gift on his 10th from both his mom and Kurama. His mom was the only other signature on the contract. Sarutobi knew he rarely used it because he didn't want to have to answer any questions about it yet.

Reading the scroll mad him both angry and want to laugh. Angry Danzo had tried to both capture Naruto and kill Wolf and want to laugh when Danzo realized none of his men were coming back.

 ** _With Danzo- Four Days Later_**

We find Danzo sitting behind his desk in his secret lair waiting for any word from his squad he sent after Wolf and the Uzumaki boy. He had expected them back yesterday at the latest. He had sent another squad after the first as backup right after the council meeting in hopes that they would be successful.

It was now abundantly clear that he had truly underestimated this Wolf. As he was continuing to think about how he was going to train the jinchuuriki a Root agent appeared in front of him.

"Report!"

"We found the location of the battle. It contained large amounts of blood on the ground, 20 Root masks but no bodies. There was no sign of either target. Our attempts to track to target failed. No scent, chakra of physical trail of any kind left the scene." Upon the root member finishing Danzo dismissed him.

Danzo was now furious. It was clear that Hiruzen had not exaggerated the short ANBU's power. He would have to wait until Naruto was unguarded. Perhaps after his return he could find a way to properly kidnap him or maybe after he graduated and took a mission outside the village.

Then an idea struck him. What if he could get Naruto to come to him. What if he could make sure he offered the only path to becoming a ninja. No doubt the loud mouth boy would take it.

 ** _With Naruto-Nine Days Later_**

Naruto was still dressed as Wolf and kept a shadow clone out while traveling to keep up appearance until he was five days out of Konoha. After that he decided to just travel through the trees to make better time. When he met up with Jiraiya he explained the situation and how he was off to do some training away from any people so that if something happens he wouldn't hurt anyone. Jiraiya just acknowledged that it might be a good idea then told him to be careful.

Jiraiya had come back to Konoha after Naruto had revealed he knew who his parents were when he was six. He had apologized to him and showed him how to sneak into his parents' house in order to read the stuff in the library since the public one would not let him in. He made a few other trips to Konoha but had to stay away from Naruto in public. When he told Naruto, they couldn't be seen together, for his safety, he was a little depressed but after explaining why he understood. Jiraiya had been away from the village for two years now and had unknowingly created the perfect excuse for them to now know each other and be seen together. He was quite surprised at how strong Naruto was.

Naruto headed for a rather large island between the of the Land of Water and the Land of Lightning. He found that it was uninhabited and would be a good place to start his training. After a day of rest the real work would begin.

 ** _Academy-14 Days After Naruto Left_**

Iruka was once again doing roll call and once again Naruto did not answer when his name was called. He had been informed by the hokage that Naruto would be absent for an extended period of time but his name was not removed from the roster. He feared if he allowed that the civilians would try to say it was evidence that he had been kicked out of the ninja program and that he would never be allowed to graduate. Not that he really needed because Hiruzen had made him an ANBU but Naruto still had wanted go through promotions the right way and keep Wolf a secret.

When he called Naruto's name Kiba spoke up, "why do you keep calling that loser. It's not like he's ever coming back. He quit, plain and simple." Kiba and Naruto had never really gotten along because Naruto always had Hinata's attention and he wanted her to be his girlfriend but every time he would ask, she would politely decline while stealing glance at Naruto. Naruto and Hinata had become much closer publicly after she was banished since it wouldn't reflect badly on the Hyuuga anymore.

"His name is still on the list meaning he is still part of this class. The Hokage informed me he would be absent for an extended period of time but assured me he would not fall behind. As such I still have to take his attendance." Iruka replied.

"Then where did he go? I heard some people muttering in the market that he was exiled from the village." Asked Sakura. She despised the boy at her mother's urging and would take any chance to spread a rumor like this about him.

"He was NOT exiled!" Hinata stated firmly. While she didn't stutter in class she was usually soft spoken so this was quiet out of character for her. When everyone looked at her she tried to shrink back in her seat.

"And just how do you know that? My mother is on the council and when I asked her she just told me she wasn't allowed to say. If it wasn't true she would have said so." Sakura replied with a sneer.

"Hinata-san, do you know where Naruto is?" Iruka asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you were he went only that he was sent to someone special for training and help with a 'condition'. But I know for certain that he was not exiled and is most certainly no dead." The way Hinata spoke took them all off guard. Her voice held none of the shy and meek tones it usually did. Iruka noticed but didn't say anything. Instead what caught his attention was the way she had said 'condition'. He decided to ask Hinata a question to see if she really knew.

"Hinata-san, what do you know of this 'condition' as you put it.?" All eyes seemed to be on either Iruka or Hinata. Her only answer was "Everything."

"I…I see ok well then we will waste no more time on this." He said before going back to roll call. The other students seemed a little confused but decided to let it go. All but one who everyone had assumed was sleeping at the time.

'What kind of condition would require Naruto to be out of the village for so long and need special training? It can't be medical. You don't train medical conditions away. It could be physical but I have never seen Naruto hurt for more than a few hours which in and of itself is weird.' After mulling things over for a few more minutes and coming up with nothing only one thought came to mind, 'Troublesome.'

'Please come home soon Naruto-kun. I miss you so much already.' Thought Hinata as Iruka got ready to begin the day's lessons. Elsewhere in the village, her thoughts were echoed by another.

 **A/N: There you have it. A little more action in this on. These are my first real fight scenes so try not to be to critical. Now yes Naruto is ridiculously strong but it is part of the story.**

 **So, Like and Review let's see if anyone can guess the last girl in the harem.**


	12. Chapter 12: Making Enemies

**A/N: Here comes FUU! On to review responses.**

 **Shapeshifter340: Thank you for the support.**

 **amp183: Sorry but most training is going to be in future flashbacks. Only doing summaries right now. But don't forget Danzo has another plan.**

 **AndiDuel: Like I said you guessed right on the last girl but I am not telling which. She will be making her appearance in chapter 13.**

 **Stats so Far:**

 **Reviews:43**

 **Favorites:113**

 **Followers:162**

 **Communites:2**

 **Views:10,420**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 12: Making Enemies

 ** _Naruto's Island-Eight Months Later_**

Naruto was getting ready to depart for the mainland for a supply run. He had come far in his training but seemed to underestimate exactly how much he would end up eating. Learning to use Kurama's chakra took far more energy than he originally thought. He had made good progress though. He could use all nine tails in version-one cloak and was up to five tails in a version-two cloak. He only lost control twice but when he did he had caused some major damage.

He was currently making his way to the mainland heading to a town about 50 miles north of the Land of Hot Springs capital city. This is where he had bought supplies initially and he at least knew where to purchase everything he needed. The trip was uneventful and he made it to the town with no problems.

He got a few strange looks because of the cloak and black Wolf mask he had switched to after leaving Jiraiya in order to not be identified as a member of Konoha's ANBU. It frightened the owners of the store at first but when he paid for everything at asking price with no haggling and left them in peace the saw him as no threat. He figured it would only take him another four months to complete his training and then a month after that to finish the few missions Jiji had given him and he would be able to get home to see Hinata and Anko. He was beginning to think he was falling for both of them and it had left him very confused. As he was mulling the situation over in his head his return trip was about to get very interesting.

Kurama was simply laying in the grass in Naruto's mindscape when he felt another bijuus charka nearby. It was not headed for them but it would pass close by. He wasn't going to inform Naruto until he figured out who it was and what they were doing. As it came closer he realized it was Chomei and that her host was running with a tremendous amount of fear. Her host also appeared to be a young girl only a few years older than Naruto. Making up his mind he spoke to Naruto

" **Kit you need to flare my chakra three times. Once quick, once for two seconds, and then quick once more."**

'What? Why do I need to do that?' Naruto asked the fox confused at the sudden order.

" **DO IT NOW! I will explain afterward"** Kurama roared back. Naruto did so, not knowing what had gotten into Kurama, he never demanded such things. After flaring the chakra 'now do you mind telling me what is going on?' He asked the fox.

" **My sister Chomei and her vessel are in trouble a few miles north of us. They are running from some people who are intent on killing them. The flare pattern let her know that we are here and will help."**

'Oh, I get it. It was a signal. But what if her vessel is a criminal? I can't be killing her pursuers if she is the bad guy in this situation.' Naruto responded.

 **"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it. It is very painful to be unsealed because of a vessels death. I would save her that pain if I can."** Naruto just gave an internal nod. He would try to stop anyone from hurting his own loved ones if it was in his power. So, he turned toward the presence he now felt coming towards him and waited while disabling his seals to put him at full strength but kept his chakra suppressing seal on like he did almost all the time now.

 ** _With Chomei-Five Minutes Earlier_**

' **She can't keep this up. She has never used my chakra like this before and it's been three days. I just don't know what to do.'** Chomei thought trying to come up with a way to help her vessel. Her vessel had been running for three days and nights straight after they had attempted to kill her for no reason. Now they were both at the end of their rope. She couldn't push much more chakra before it started doing more harm than good and their pursuers were relentless.

Chomei was about to give up when she felt a familiar chakra. Then she felt the flare pattern and nearly made her vessel trip after cheering so loudly in her head. 'Chomei what gives. Have you finally figured out a way to lose these guys?'

 **"Lose them. No. Get rid of them yes. When I tell you, turn south and sprint for everything you're worth. He is only two miles south."** Felling confused she just nodded. She would take anything at this point to just to stop running. 'Wait. Who is he and what makes you think he will help us?'

Chomei's only response was **"My brother would never abandon family."** The way she said it made her vessel cringe a little. She knew what Chomei meant. Another jinchuuriki was there. **"Now Fuu!"**

With Fuu turned south and poured as much of Chomei's charka as she could handle into her legs and made for the other jinchuuriki. The moved surprised her pursuers who nearly managed to grab her when she changed directions. With how spread out the were she barely made it past the end of their line. If not for the Biju chakra they would have had her. She started to pull away from them but they knew it wouldn't last. This was the last-ditch effort to get away from them but with the amount of chakra she was leaving behind any decent sensor could follow her.

Just as she was about to the spot Chomei told her he would be, she stumbled and fell from the trees. Her legs had finally given out as she plummeted to the ground. She knew it wouldn't kill her but it would hurt and she was done being able to run. They would catch her, do kami knows what to her, then kill her and she would be too weak to resist. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

Instead of pain she felt two arms catch her and suddenly she was moving again and slowly descending through the trees until she knew they were on the ground. Not wanting to look at who her captor was she scrunched up her eyes waiting for whatever they had planned only to hear a deep and gentle voice speak to her.

"Are you ok miss?" Her eyes flew open to see a figure in a black Wolf mask looking down at her. She wanted to scream until Chomei spoke up " **It's him Fuu. The one who contains my brother. You are safe he won't hurt you."**

"W-who are you?" Fuu asked the masked man. "For now, just call me Wolf…" "Fuu" "Fuu-san. I will explain after we deal with our company." The man told her as they were surrounded by the men who had been chasing her. Wolf recognized them as Taki ANBU. During this happening Fuu had realized that he was holding her bridal style and clutching her to his chest protectively making her blush a little. It made her feel safe. After they had been surrounded one walked forward. He was undoubtedly the leader.

"Thank you for capturing the demon for us. If you would just hand her over, we will be on our way." Said the ANBU. Naruto growled behind his mask hearing what they called her. Only Fuu heard him though.

"What do you mean demon? And why, may I ask, were so many ANBU chasing just one girl?" Asked the mask man calmly while not moving.

"She IS a demon and is to be executed for multiple charges of theft and conspiring to corrupt our village leader." The ANBU replied full of confidence that the man would see things his way. And if he didn't it didn't really matter. The man was obviously no match for them his chakra level was that of a civilian and a weak one at that. Naruto always kept his chakra suppressing seal partially activated to fool people.

"Fuu-san here is no more a demon than a sealing scroll is a kunai. She certainly didn't seal the Nanabi inside herself." This caused the ANBU to back up. This man figured out his words immediately and even guessed correctly on which Biju she contained. "As for the thefts…" He looked down at Fuu for an explanation.

"It was only food since they quit selling me any three weeks ago. I didn't know what else to do. They wouldn't let me leave to go to a surrounding village to buy any food so I had to do something." She said meekly with begging eyes.

"So, she is to be executed because she refused to starve to death?" The question made the ANBU angry. He didn't like being questioned by this man and he certainly didn't have to answer him.

"She has also been corrupting our village leader. She uses he demonic ways to gain his favor." The man nearly shouted.

Sighing Wolf just said "you really are that stupid aren't." It wasn't a question. Enraged at the last statement he signaled another ANBU behind the man to kill him. The ANBU crept up and attempted to stab him only to hit air and the man was gone.

"I see words will not be enough." He said from behind the leader still holding Fuu who was confused at how they had gotten here. It was so fast she was only able to process the feeling of the wind then she was looking at the leader from behind. "Fuu-san here is now under my protection. Return to your village and we shall have no more problems. Take this" he took Fuu's waterfall forehead protector and threw it to the leader, "and tell your leaders she has retired and will not be returning. Leave now and you shall keep your lives. Try to take her and I shall return your heads to your leader." Wolf finished up his threat with an edge to his voice.

"Who do you think you are? We have orders and that little bitch is coming with us and for your little threat so are you. Maybe there's a good bounty on you." The leader sneered. Naruto just sighed and made a sealess shadow clone before handing Fuu to it. The sensor in the group went pale behind his mask. The man had almost no charka signature but in the moment, he made the shadow clone he felt his real chakra level. It was like he reached into a well that had no bottom and pull out the barest sliver in order to make a clone that he knew required a lot of chakra. It was a secret technique of the leaf village but only their strongest ever used it because it could nearly kill most chunins just to make a few.

"Hawk. We should listen to him." Said a rat masked man. Hawk being the leader. "What are you talking about Rat?" Asked Hawk. "His chakra. He is hiding it. When he made that clone, I felt it. Ten jonin using hero water would still pale in comparison to his charka levels." Rat told him hoping he would listen. "You must be mistaken. He is barley a civilian in terms of chakra." The Hawk masked leader replied thinking Rat had lost it completely discounting the part where he said the man was hiding his chakra.

"You should listen to your friend. If you attack me or Fuu-san I will not hesitate to end you. I am willing to let your earlier transgression slide if you just leave." Wolf told them. Having heard enough Hawk ordered four of the other members to attack. Three charged at him while one went for his shadow clone and Fuu. Wolf moved faster than they could see and soon there was four headless bodies on the ground and Wolf standing between them and the rest with a bloody sword. Fuu nearly threw up. The fact that she had only bile in her stomach was the only thing that stopped her. Looking at remaining 16 he asked "does anyone else feel like trying?" he asked only to see them all get into a fighting stance. "I was afraid of that. Fuu-san please close your eyes. I don't want you to have to see this." His voice was gentle but commanding and she closed her eyes.

Wolf quickly went through the hand seal for his newest jutsu and called out " **Futon-Wind Blades** " with the clap of his hands thousands of invisible blades of air sliced the ANBU force to nothing. They were given no chance to evade as the jutsu came at them much too fast. All Fuu heard were pained screams for a few seconds before everything went quiet. He quickly gathered up all the heads and sealed them away. The piled up the bodies and burned them with a **Fireball Jutsu.**

"Ok Fuu-san you can open your eyes." When she did she was surprised to see the forest in front of them was destroyed for 40 yards and there was no sign of the ANBU that had chased her here other that lots of blood on the ground.

"Are you injured Fuu-san?" He asked in a caring voice. Fuu just looked at him in awe. "Nothing that won't heal soon. Just really tired and really hungry." She said weakly. "Here," Wolf said handing her a ration bar, "it doesn't taste very good but it's the fastest way to get some nutrition into your system. I will set up somewhere for you to sleep. When you are rested we can talk more. After eating her ration bar and laying down in the tent that was setup for her she fell asleep almost instantly.

When Fuu woke up she felt a little sore but was otherwise doing much better. She saw that the sun had just risen a little over an hour ago, meaning she had slept the rest of the day and the whole night. She slowly made her way out of the tent smelling bacon. When she got out she saw the man she came to know as Wolf and finally took in his appearance. He had a black Wolf mask and was wearing a black hooded cloak. He turned to look at her and held up a plate filled with eggs, bacon and sausage. She hurriedly took it after Chomei once again assured her she was safe with him. After she finished eating she decided she needed to ask some questions.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Wolf for now. Chomei has no doubt told you I am a jinchuuriki as well. After we take care of a few things I will show you who I really am, until then please just be patient. It will only be a few days." He answered.

"What do we have to take care of?" She asked nervously.

"Well, first we have to go to Taki, make your retirement there official, then I will take you wherever you want to go after you know who I really am." He said calmly all the while noticing Fuu's increasingly frightened demeanor.

"But if I go back they will kill me. You saw what they tried to do before. I ran for three days straight without any breaks." She practically yelled.

"That is impressive." He said calmly. While she just gave him a look like he was crazy. "Running for three days non-stop." Fuu just sweat-dropped. 'That is what he got out of that?' she thought before Wolf continued. "But your worry is misplaced. No harm will come to you while you are under my protection. Not if those fools in Taki want to live." He said in a darker tone of voice.

Fuu just repressed a shudder. She didn't really have any friend but all the same she didn't want people to die needlessly. He assured her he would not harm anyone who didn't deserve it and the said no more before setting out for Taki.

Wolf sent a shadow clone telling them when he would be back in around five days and that he would like to meet with the council when he arrived. After some arrangement were made he said he would have a guest with him before he surprised them all when he simply poofed out of existence.

 ** _Takigakure-Five Days Later_**

Naruto had given Fuu a cloak and mask like his so she wouldn't draw any attention. Her cloak was lined with suppression seals to hid who she was. When they arrived, they were quickly brought to the main administration building in Taki. From there it was only a short wait to get into their council room in which all of them had been gathered. He had switched back to his white ANBU Wolf mask so he could more easily be identified.

"First off I would like to thank you for seeing me on such short notice and several weeks early. I had not planned to show up for about 14 days but certain event demanded I move up this visit. I am here as an emissary of the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, to discuss a possible treaty and alliance." Wolf started out in a polite while still commanding respect.

"Welcome to Takigakure…" started Shibuki the village leader. "Just call me Wolf for now." "Wolf-san is it possible for you to remove your mask. We would prefer to do business face to face."

"I am afraid I can't do that. I am actually one of two who hold the rank of Special ANBU and as such only my Hokage is allowed to view my face unless I am in his presence and he commands it."

"Very well Wolf-san what is it the message and terms you bring?" Wolf handed him a copy and they were all very pleased with the terms until they read that there was one to be named by Wolf after they decided if they could agree to the rest. It was also made clear that if Wolf's requirement was not acceptable they were under no obligation to keep to the other terms. It was quite generous and would benefit the village greatly.

After ten minutes amongst themselves Shibuki spoke again. "These terms are very agreeable. What is the one you preferred to deliver yourself?"

"It's simple. I just wish to meet with your jinchuuriki to see if they are in good health and being treated properly. If they are then all is well and it would have my approval." Naruto saw them flinch and could feel the awe inspired look behind Fuu's mask. He would have been here in two more weeks to make sure she was being treated properly. She couldn't fathom how someone she had never met would care about her. None of them spoke for several minutes. "Is this term a problem?" He asked in a neutral tone."

"Well, as of right now our jinchuuriki is currently out of the village on a long-term mission. We are unsure of when she will be back." Shibuki lied. Fuu couldn't believe what she was hearing. He knew she was being hunted, the chase had started in his office.

"That's ok. If you could give me the area of operation of her mission I will seek her out on my own. I am a pretty decent sensor and tracker." This made them even more nervous.

"I am sorry but we can't give you that information. We still have our village security to think about."

"When do you expect her to be back I could simply return at that time or just wait for her here if that is ok?" Asked Wolf wanting to see how far they would try to go.

"We do not know when she is expected back. It could be several months." Replied Shibuki starting to calm down. He would have months to think up a mission that would be dangerous and warrant a jinchuuriki being away for months. Then he would simply say she died on the mission.

"Well that is to long for me to wait. I should be able to track her down in a week or two. I will start as soon as we are finished here." Wolf just watched the sweat roll down the sides of their heads. They didn't want him poking around in this matter.

"But you could place her in unnecessary danger if you interfere. I must implore you to let her be." He really didn't want Konoha to back out of a deal that would make them very wealthy in a few years.

"Don't worry I won't put her in any more danger than she was." When the ANBU said 'was' several caught that and wondered just what he meant. Wolf just turned to Fuu and signaled her to remove her mask and cloak. Hesitating for a moment until Chomei reassured her she revealed herself to the council. "Now, would anyone care to revise their story?" This time he was not polite. The Waterfall council had no idea what to say. She had been standing there the whole time and heard every word of their deceit. Before they could regain their wits, Wolf continued.

"I found her being hunted by 20 ANBU from your village. I assumed they had to be traitors after speaking with them." He explained the entire conversation with them. "Am I to believe that what they said was the truth?" Fuu meanwhile had been in a nervous sweat. He was laying out everything they had just lied to him about and they could not refute it. She was worried they may have a violent reaction.

"And what exactly happened to my ANBU? The ones you describe have not been seen in over a week" Asked Shibuki a little upset that this emissary from another village would dare question how he ran his village.

"So, are you saying they really were following orders?" Wolf asked in a menacing tone.

Now Shibuki was not a stupid man. A coward maybe, but not stupid. "I am not about to release any information about any mission any of my ANBU may or may not have been performing." Replied Shibuki thinking that he had sidestepped the question.

"Well in that case if you must know they are all dead." Wolf replied with no emotion. Shibuki stiffened as did the rest of the council. Losing 20 ANBU in a village the size of TAKI was devastating. That was just over a fifth of the entire ANBU force. Wolf continued, "After I told them Fuu-san was under my protection after I realized what and who she was they attacked me. I reacted in self-defense. Nothing more nothing less. Here," he said taking out a scroll, "is a scroll containing their heads and masks. I destroyed their bodies to save you the trouble of having to send a team to do it."

"You have the nerve to come in here after killing over a fifth of my ANBU, bringing back only their heads, and ask for a treaty. Not only that but mislead us while you know all along that the person you seek is standing right beside you." Shibuki was now yelling.

"You, and they, didn't leave me much of a choice and you sat there and lied to my face about it. You are the only ones in the wrong here in any way. I gathered a little info before this meeting and I can say without fear of contradiction; you are a coward."

Having heard enough Shibuki exploded "ANBU SEIZE THEM. KILL HIM SHE IS TO BE IMPRISIONED UNTIL WE CAN FIND A SUITIBLE VESSEL TO HOLD OUR WEAPON." With that order 30 ANBU rushed them attempting to carry out his orders. Naruto knew he could not kill men simply for following the orders of a coward even though it seems he had already done so earlier which he now felt very bad about. He just put his hand on Fuu's shoulder and activated his eyes then whispered "Kumai."

AS soon as they became intangible several ANBU stabbed at wolf only to pass right through him barely managing to miss each other in their surprise. The two that tried to grab Fuu ran face first into each other almost knocking themselves out. After spending over a minute trying to touch the two in some way it became clear that it would not work the ceased their actions.

"That Shibuki was the action of a coward. Now if you are quite finished I would like to get back to business. Seeing as how you attempted to attack and kill me for my actions, even though I have the right to defend myself and I have diplomatic immunity not to mention this all took place in the Land of Hot Springs and not the Land of WaterFalls, I have some terms that you will agree to if you want to live to see tomorrow." With this he released his chakra masking seal and flared in making the floor crack. He also raised his killing intent so high all the ninja in the room had a hard time standing let alone moving while the civilian's minds couldn't handle it and the passed-out foaming at the mouth. They now understood just where they stood with this man and Fuu was absolutely astonished. He had been hiding all of this the entire time.

"I have offered Fuu-san a new home in Konoha if she wants, but promised to get her away from here no matter what. You will grant her a pardon and a free retirement from Taki's shinobi forces without prejudice so she may go where she pleases without having a price on her head or being considered a missing-nin. These are my terms." Fuu had started to sob and Wolf had turned away from Shibuki to comfort her.

"Fuu-san look at me. It's going to be ok. Sometimes we learn that people we thought cared are really just cowards with a title trying to protect their power." Fuu sniffled a little before responding, "it's not just that. This is the only home I have ever known. I really wanted to make them see me as something other than Biju sealed inside me."

"I know but sometime one door closes and a better one opens. It's just hard to see sometimes." Naruto comforted her.

"I can't just let you take the Nanabi from Taki. We would be without our greatest weapon." Shibuki managed to get out in between labored breaths.

"The Biju are not weapons. They are living beings that deserve respect. When Fuu-san dies of old age after living a long happy life surrounded by her friend and possibility family. If the Nanabi wish to return her it will." Wolf responded. "Besides you don't have a choice. You can't risk war with Konoha and it would just cruel to force Fuu-san to remain where only pain and hatred await her. Not to mention I am sure you would try to execute her before I even made it halfway to the border if I let her stay." He was once again flaring his KI to get his point across.

"Very well. I will release Fuu from her all duties and allow her to go free without prejudice. But I will also be declaring you 'persona non-grata' in the Land of Waterfalls. Should you set foot in our borders again after leaving you will be killed on sight. Do you understand?" Wolf just nodded and replied "You can try" much to the irritation of Shibuki and the others.

"Also, you will not allow what happened here to spread. If people in her new village find out about her I will know it is from this village and there will be hell to pay." Fuu was just in awe of what he was doing for her. He fulfilled every promise he made to her on their way there.

Quickly getting everything together for Fuu he had all the papers made up and signed. Within 20 minutes Fuu and Wolf were leaving the gates of the village. Fuu with a sad smile. Sad to be leaving the only home she ever knew and happy to be free at last.

"So, Fuu-san where would you like me to take you?" She was brought up short. She knew he said she would be free but she thought that meant free to join Konoha.

"Aren't you taking me to the leaf village?" She asked confused.

"I will if that is your wish but I will not force you. I told you before I do not go back on my word and I said I would take you wherever you wanted to go." That sealed it for her. If there were more people in Konoha like him then that is where she wanted to live. "Take me to Konoha."

"As you wish. I have a few months left of my missions and will only be able to take you as far as seeing the gates. I will send word of your arrival and have everything prearranged before we get there."

"So, will you show me who you really are before?" Fuu was really curious. IT also just now crossed her mind that Chomei had never said which Biju was sealed in him.

"Tomorrow after we are in Fire Country. We are being followed right now. Seems that coward really wants me dead." With that they increased there pace.

 ** _Outside Konoha- Four Days Later_**

Naruto bid Fuu farewell once they got in sight of the gates. He had shown her his true identity and told her the penalty for revealing it. She swore to never do so she was far too grateful to him for everything he had done. She was no longer sad about leaving Taki after he told her that nobody would know of Chomei unless she told them. He gave her two letters with names on them and said she would most likely meet them soon as they would be her new neighbors. He then gave her a scroll with a seal in the shape of a wolfs head to give to the gate guards and she would be let in right away.

So, she found herself approaching the gates when sure enough she was stopped by the eternal chunin duo:

"Halt. State you name and business here in Konoha." Called out Izumo.

"My name is Fuu and I was told to give you this and you would understand." She said handing them the scroll. They Instantly called forth a squad of ANBU. At first Fuu was scared until she heard the exchanged between them.

"She has a wolf scroll." Izumo said to the ANBU who just nodded and turned to the rest of the squad.

"She is to be protected at all costs and escorted to the Hokage." He turned to face her, "whenever you are ready Fuu-san I will happy to show you the way." Fuu was defiantly not used to being treated this way. She was not being stared at with hate or fear. She was being respected and considered important and she hadn't even actually entered the village yet. She just nodded to the ANBU and followed him not trusting her voice not to crack.

It was a decent walk through the village to the tower. She realized that people were smiling at her and some of the boys were even checking her out. She was rather proud of her figure. She was 16 and about 5'6" tall, toned like any good kunoichi, with a generous C-cup bust. Dressed in her usual outfit ( **A/N: If you haven't noticed I don't really describe anyone's outfits because as I read stories I find myself just picturing them how they are in the Anime and Manga. I only describe it if it is radically different and then only a brief description because everyone's imagination is going to be better than what I come up with.)** which showed off her body she didn't know how to describe the feeling she got from it. She wasn't sure she liked it. Naruto had looked her over but she knew his had been a caring look and was mainly making sure she wasn't injured. Chomei snickered in Fuu's mind **'She doesn't even see she is getting a little crush on Kurama's vessel'** thought the seven tailed Biju. Fuu just Ignored it as they were entering the tower.

After a short wait and being shown into the Hokage's office she saw him dismiss his ANBU and do a few hand signs before the walls glowed a light blue for a second. Then he addressed her. "You must be Fuu." He started in a kind old voice that made Fuu feel comfortable. She just nodded in response.

"Naruto told me you would be here today. He told me what happened in Taki and before. I am sorry you had to go through that." Fuu just quietly thanked him for his kind words. He didn't tell he was a little mad at Naruto for the whole situation but had none the less agreed with his actions.

"That leads me to the reason for this meeting. Naruto told me you might be interested in becoming a Shinobi of Konoha. Now before you respond know that you will never be forced to be a ninja. If you wish to remain a civilian and take up a normal peaceful life I will not stop you." He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You mean you would let a jinchuuriki just be a civilian and not want to use them as a weapon.?" Fuu though all villages were like that. Heck Naruto was probably the strongest person she had ever met so she had no reason to think differently. He could see what Fuu was thinking.

"Naruto chose to be a ninja. It has always been his dream. He wants to protect his friends. But Konoha has never used its jinchuuriki as weapons. Not to brag but we have won all three wars and never used them to do it. I would never start now." He answered in a jovial tone.

"I think I would still like to be a ninja. I always wanted the respect and adventure that comes with it even if I have to deal with the not so glamourous parts." She said with a smile that slowly turned to a frown.

"Very well. Naruto has told me you were a chunin in Taki I am willing to give you a chance to earn that ranks here with a test. Of course, you will have a six-month probationary period just like anyone from another village would. It's not that I don't trust you it's just to give your new comrades a chance to get to know you and build trust in you. Beside because of some somewhat recent changes to our academy most our Chunins are about two years older than you and our academy graduates are your age." He just gave her a look that said don't ask when she went to question him on why. After giving her papers to sign and getting everything squared away he gave her the address of her new home.

She was shown to her new place and was rather skeptical seeing the outside. It looked old and run-down. She made her way to the top floor and it still didn't seem to look any better. She was beginning to feel like she had been fooled because this looked no better than where she lived in Taki. When she got to her apartment number and opened it she couldn't believe it. The inside looked like it was part of a brand-new building. Everything was new and all the furniture was there. She just stood in the door shell shocked. Why did the outside look so run down when the inside was so beautiful? As she was staring she became aware of a presence beside her and tapping her on the shoulder. "W-What" Fuu said as she became aware the person next to her was speaking.

"I said what are you doing here? This is a private building." Looking at the person she quickly realized this was one of the girls that Naruto had described. From the eyes, she determined it must be the former Hyuuga named Hinata. He never really elaborated on why she was a former Hyuuga. Hinata for her part was trying to stay calm. The Hokage had sold the building to Naruto a few months before he left and he made it a safe and comfortable place for all of them going so far as remodeling all the upper apartments and replacing all the appliances. Hinata and Anko had insisted on paying but he said he would just get his money back when they had all moved out and he rented it out.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Fuu. You must be Hinata." Hinata just gave he a curt nod. "Naruto asked me to give you this," she held out the letter with Hinata's name on it and it was gone so fast she didn't see Hinata move.

"How do you know Naruto and why are you here?" Hinata wasn't taking any chances when it came to her man. 'Wait when did I start thinking of him as "my man"?' She thought before clearing her head.

"Wolf rescued me and brought me here." That had been enough for Hinata to grant her a little leeway. She opened the letter and read it. With her Byakugan on so she could also see Fuu. It explained what happened that lead to Fuu being there when he would be back and it ended with ' _I can't wait to see you and Anko again. It feels so lonely without you here._

 _Missing You, Naruto'_

Hinata was so happy she could burst, Naruto would be home in a few months or less and really wanted to see her. She wanted to see him too. She did a complete 180 with Fuu and quickly welcomed her. She explained how only her, Naruto, and a Special Jonin named Anko lived here and that Naruto actually owned the building. Fuu was in shock. He set her up in a beautiful apartment that he owned and her new neighbors would most likely be friendly seeing as they were good friends of Naruto and it was obvious they knew he was a jinchuuriki.

Hinata help Fuu settle in and showed her everything in the apartment. She offered to show her around town when she wanted. After saying good bye to Fuu she headed back to her own apartment to clean up and make dinner all the while thinking about Naruto's return. She and Anko had a big surprise for him when he got home.

 ** _With Naruto_**

Naruto was heading this time towards Water Country. He figured that he could find a nice Island close to the Land of Noodles that was uninhabited and so he would have a shorter trip home. He also wanted to see if the civil war in the country was over. He found an island that seemed to be peaceful and deserted and set up his camp. Tomorrow he would start training again hoping to finish it soon. Little did he know peace was the last thing he would find in Water Country.

 **A/N: So now Fuu has been introduced. I had to write the Taki scene three times cause it just felt to contrived the first two times.**

 **So, Follow, Favorite, Review. Let me know if you guys are liking the direction this is going. It's going to start getting darker around the (spoiler alert) first exams chunin exams which are still a couple chapters away.**


	13. Chapter 13: End of an Era

**A/N: I know this is short and took a long time but some major things have happened for me. My daughter was born and me and my wife bought a house and moved so I am just now getting things settled. Updates should start coming more normally again.**

 **Review responses:**

 **AndiDuel: It won't be to dark but it will show some of the not so glamorous sides of being a ninja. I don't like the ones that go overboard either.**

 **VIktornovaMK2: are you reading my mind somehow? What number am I thinking of?**

 **A7XSOADfan0621: It take a lot of inspiration from Legacy by Cr4zypt. I also read another with an altered seal but not to this point.**

 **To the rest: thank you for the support.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 13:End of and Era

 ** _Naruto's New Island-Two Months Later_**

Naruto was taking a break from his training for lunch when he felt a massive charka surge from an island he could just see on the horizon. He figured it must be a battle between the rebels and the Mizukage's forces. He didn't want to get involved in the war only see its progress as were the parameters of his mission but he still wished there was a way to stop the senseless killing. He was going to let it be until Kurama told him that Isobu the Sanbi was there. If a jinchuuriki was going to use one of the Biju as nothing more than a means of was then he was going to step in orders be damned.

He quickly through a Hiraishin kunai as far as he could at a 45-degree angle and flashed to it. Then threw it straight at the island several more times. Until he landed on the sandy shore only a few hundred yards from the battle.

He moved closer to try to see exactly what was going on, making sure to mask his presence even going as far as activating his camo seal to render him invisible. When he got there, he saw what could only be as a massacre. Thousands of injured and dead shinobi were laying everywhere. Destroyed buildings of a village he never knew existed were smoking a few miles off. He could tell that although who ever lived in the village had been able to push the Mizukage and his forces back they were losing badly. He watched for a short period of time, only a few minutes, before it came down to in three people surrounded pushed up back-to-back waiting for an incoming attack. The Mizukage in his three-tails form was standing there as well. From what Naruto could make out, they were demanding a surrender but the three didn't look like they were going to take it.

He scanned the battle field and noticed that the dead ninja were very disproportionately kunoichi. Almost 8 to 1. Confused he decided to get a closer look. As he got in close he noticed that the dead were not wearing mist forehead protectors. The instead had a flower on them. He didn't know of any village minor or major that used such a symbol. His blood boiled. Yagura had gone so mad he attacked another village thinking that they were helping the rebels. Looking again at the three that were surrounded he noticed one had the flower symbol and two had the mist.

After a short pause when it looked like they were going to be killed Naruto decided to intervene. He would not let this go on. Kurama had said Isobu was the laziest of them all and would never allow his vessel to use him in such a way. Deactivating his seals to allow him to move at full speed towards the group,

"What are we going to do now?" Asked the one with the flower symbol on her forehead protector.

"I don't know, pray for a miracle." Said the woman with a mist forehead protector. The last was too scared to speak and just stood there shaking.

Yagura in his Biju form raised his front foot and prepared to crush the three who were too exhausted to move out of the way. As he hand-like front foot on the Sanbi sped towards the group they closed their eyes and waited for death to com. Instead of death they felt a pain in their guts as they were swept up and carried 50 feet to the side. Opening their eyes the realized that they were being held by two men in identical black wolf masks the one carrying two of them had one slung over his shoulder and another under his arm.

"Stop this Yagura. Your madness has gone far enough. Attacking a village that had nothing to do with your petty civil war is a step too far. I will not allow you to continue." Spoke the man in a deep voice that had no fear in it.

The three were stunned. Along with everyone else there. All of the sudden two men in cloaks and a black wolf masks appeared, rescued them, and were staring down the Mizukage in his Biju form telling him to stop. The three that were surrounded were completely blown away. This might be the miracle they prayed for. The few sensors that were there were really confused. They never sensed their approach and still couldn't sense them now.

" **Who do you think you are trying to command the Yondaime Mizukage? I am the ruler of this land and I have sentenced all the bloodline cum to die. This village was going to give them aid and as such are enemies of Kirigakure. If you interfere I will have you killed as well whoever you are."** Raged Yagura speaking in his beastly tone.

"For now, just call me Wolf and I will not let you continue your slaughter of innocent people. This attack constitutes an act of war on a foreign land and I won't stand for it. My mission was only to observe but that was before you slaughtered the ninja of a neutral village. For that you will face punishment."

 **"That's it I am going to kill you along with them."** The Mizukage loudly declared while trying to smash the whole group again in a thunderous strike that shook the ground. When the dust settles and he saw his quarry standing in the original place before dodging the first time he became enraged and tried to smash them three more time. When it was clear that the two men were too fast to hit, he pulled the hand like foot back.

The three survivors wolf and his clone were carrying were beginning to fear they would suffer from whiplash. They were thankful to them but figured he was just delaying the inevitable.

"Final warning. Leave and allow the injured to be treated or face my wrath." Wolf spoke calmly. Everyone gathered couldn't believe the man was threating an entire army by himself and many started to laugh. The Mizukage included. "So be it." Only his passengers heard him before they felt like the were being sucked into a void.

 ** _Kumai Dimension_**

When the world stopped spinning the found themselves in a very different place. It was completely flat and had what look liked metal tiles for a floor. There was no sun but the could still see just fine. When that look around the found tens if not hundreds of the wolf masked men appearing with hurt ninja and kunoichi that they began healing.

It was then they realized that it was not two people but just one person that had rescued them. It also meant that he was from Konoha as he had to be using their shadow clone jutsu. But to see it used in this way and on this scale, spoke volumes to the amount of charka this man had.

Seeing no way out they choose to help were they could, having no idea of how to leave and also sensing the this was for their own protection rather than for imprisonment.

 ** _Konoha- Hokage's Office_**

Hiruzen was waging the ever-ongoing battle with his paperwork when Wolf appeared in a swirl in his office. The hidden ANBU almost attacked until the recognized who it was. They were also in shock as to just how he appeared in the office when he was supposed to be out of the village for months. Hiruzen gave him a critical look before;

"Wolf what is the meaning of this?" He asked very seriously.

"I am a shadow clone. I was sent to ask permission for some drastic measures." Replied the clone.

"And what measures would this be?"

"The Mizukage is in his fully transformed stage and has attacked a neutral village outside of water country. I don't recognize it but the use a flower as the villages symbol. He has killed at least 1000 civilians and several hundred ninja." Hiruzen could only gasp at this. Attacking a village such as this could spell the beginning of another war. "He has an army of close to 1500 with him and if not stopped he will kill everyone there. I have other clones treating the wounded and more still evacuating the remaining civilians away for them but if not stopped they will be perused and killed. I am asking for authorization to do what is necessary to prevent more loses of civilians. When I arrived only three ninja were even left standing to defend them. Two of whom I assume are part of the resistance as they wear mist headbands."

"What do you believe is necessary to prevent the losses?" Hiruzen, now fully aware of the situations had a good idea of what was coming knowing Naruto he was going to do something big to make an impression.

"I want to end the civil war in Kiri."

"How?"

"I am going to kill the Mizukage and his entire army if need be." This was spoken with a solemn tone showing he clearly understood the weight of his actions. Hiruzen sat for several minutes contemplating the situation. "Is he truly mad and beyond saving?"

"No. He is being controlled through the three tails. Someone with the power to control a Biju has him in some sort of genjutsu and I don't see of a way to break it before something else terrible happens." This statement shocked Hiruzen to his core. It was just like the night Naruto was born. He could see now why he wanted this path.

"Very well. But you must spare any of his army who surrender after he is dead. Understood?"

"Hai" and with that the shadow clone burst.

One of his ANBU spoke up. "Hokage-sama, it may not be my place but did we just declare war on Kiri?"

"Yes and no. You don't know wolf like I do. He wasn't really asking for permission He would have done this anyway. If he succeeds we may actually get a new ally in Kiri but if he fails he is not wearing his official mask and we can disavow his actions. He never does anything without thinking. That includes the safety of this village and innocent people wherever he goes. Kami help him." After that his office was silent waiting to hear the results.

 ** _Real World_**

Wolf had swirled away with the last three standing defenders only to reappear behind Yagura between his army the village. After creating enough shadow clones to assist the one who were still breathing they started to warp the survivors away just as the army turned to him.

Mummers ran through the ranks. No one had seen him move and then all of the sudden there were hundreds of him only for them to swirl away with the injured the way he had the original three. A few of the higher up recognized the shadow clone technique including Yagura.

" **What right does Konoha have sticking it's nose in Water Country's affairs. Your Daimyo shall hear about this incursion. You may have started a war with your actions today."** Yagura threatened.

Wolf was totally unaffected by this. "There are a couple problems with your observations there. First, we are not in Water Country right now. Second, you attacked an independent village that had shown you no aggression. I wonder if your Daimyo will support that decision." He could see a small amount of worry on the faces of who he assumed were the shinobi commanders. His head dropped a little after his shadow clone from Konoha popped. "Lastly you won't be leaving here alive."

With that Wolf's hands blurred to the Horse symbol and with a call of " **Katon- Great Fire Annihilation"** a great wave of fire was propelled at the army. Dozens were forced to use walls of water lest they be reduced to ash. Even Yagura is his three tails state was forced to use his Coral wall to escape injury such was the destruction wrought by the jutsu. When the steam cleared, At least 100 of the Mist army were nothing but ashes and dozens more injured.

 ** _Kumai World_**

A clone approached the three who were trying to help one of the less injured. "I need to speak with you three." His tone left no room for argument. He turned first to woman with a flower sign on her forehead protector She had black hair and green eyes wearing w rather revealing. "Who are you and what village is this that Yagura and his army attacked?"

"My name is Shizuka and This is Nadeshiko Village." She went to say more but he had turned to the redheaded.

"What is your name and why are you and the frightened one here? Yagura seemed to be after you."  
Not liking his tone but not seeing and choice but to answer, "my name is Mei Terumi and this is Chojuro. I am the leader of the resistance. I came to ask for help or possibly just supplies but followed by Yagura. He attacked before I even made it to the village gate."

Shizuka hearing this was furious. "You mean you led that monster here. It has killed hundreds of my people and most of our ninja force."

"I am sorry I had no idea this would happen I don't know how he found us. I only told a few people where I was headed. We must have a spy in our midst back at our base." Still angry but understanding it was not intentional she turned her attention back to Wolf.

"And who are you. I appreciate all the help but where are we and what about my village.

"You may call me Wolf. We are in a safe place and that is all I will say on that. I currently have clones leading your people away from the fighting."

"Fighting?" Mei asked.

"Yes. As sad as this day has been for you," he looked over to Shizuka then back to Mei, "after seeing Yagura's actions I have decided to end Kiri's civil war and kill Yagura and his army. Congratulations on winning your war."

"What do you mean end Kiri's civil war. We have over 3000 shinobi and Yagura brought a third of his. How are you going to end this by yourself?"

"I have my ways. It will be over shortly." And with Wolf puffed away revealing himself to be just another shadow clone.

 ** _Real World_**

The Mist army couldn't believe the power of the attack. They had been expecting Yagura to simply handle him but even their leader was forced to defend himself. The leaf ninja stood there as if he had done nothing. Showing no sign that he was even short of breath. Many were considering retreating when he charged.

Wolf jumped on top of the three tails Yagura and landed a punch as hard as he could. The force cause the ground under him to buckle temporally trapping the three tails while he went after the army. He started with the commanders hoping to create panic in the ranks so they would flee. Pulling out his sword he removed the heads of the of them before the rest could gather their wits and attempt to defend themselves.

The first that actually managed to block his sword soon found himself flying backward due to the force of the blow. Wolf dodged a strike aimed at his throat and retaliated stabbing the offender in the chest with his blade and gave it a sharp twist before pulling it out. This continued until Yagura managed to pull himself out of the ground.

Enraged he began charging a bijuudama. He aimed it at Wolf who was still engaging the main force he had brought with him. Not caring about his own men, he fired.

Wolf had felt the buildup of chakra and knew very well what was coming. When it launched he saw the army retreat as fast as they could, hoping to get out of the way. The 1200 that were left that is. He didn't even move. He just activated his Kumai and watch the explosion in awe of the destruction it had wrought. He had heard of this attack from Kurama but had never seen it. He now realized the true scope of it and how he had attacked the village from so far away.

When the dust finally cleared Yagura had killed over half of his remaining army. Wolf however was standing in the middle of the crater that was made looking completely unharmed. This came as a shock not only to Yagura but also his remaining army.

"I told you. Madness." Wolf said looking at the remaining ninja while motioning to Yagura. "Your kage was willing to kill hundreds of you in the effort to stop me. Why would you follow such a man? Do you not see that what he has done here is the same he has done to Kiri? Turned on his own men. Killed the bloodline ninja out of fear without regard for who else died. Just like he has here. Stand aside and allow me to end this so you may once again live in peace and make Kiri whole once more."

The mist shinobi seemed to pause and take in his words while yagura just stood there bewildered by what had happened. This man had survived his most powerful attack and didn't even look phased. He also appeared to have turned his own men against him as they slowly lowered their weapons and moved back.

Wolf saw that the shinobi were retreating and turned his attention to Yagura. Now he could concentrate on figuring out what was going on with him. His Kamui would protect him and his strength could slow him down but truly injuring him enough to forced him out of his Biju state would be tough. He came up with only one idea and he had never used it before in battle.

Kurama having heard what he was thinking asked, " **do you really think you can pull it off?** " 'Not like I have a lot of other options at this point. Let's just hope it works.' Creating over a hundred shadow clones to distract Yagura. Wolf sat down in the lotus position and began concentrating. Before long a powerful storm began to move in. Lightning flashed and the sky grew dark. Wolf release a ball of what appeared to be electricity continuously curling in on itself into the sky. It quickly made its way to the cloud bank. When it reached the clouds, a bright flash shot through the entire cloud bank lighting the ground below momentarily.

It was at this time the last of the shadow clones popped. Wolf noted that just as he suspected they could slow him down but made no real lasting impact. He stood and started going through the 45 hand signs that were required for his technique to work. Finishing them in just over three seconds, which left him with no time to spare to looked into Yagura's and said, "I am sorry Isobu. It's the only way. Forgive me. **Raiton: Kirin."**

A huge dragon that appeared to be made of nothing but lightning appeared. All the shinobi gathered were in awe of a man that could command lighting to such a level. No sooner that in appeared it flashed to the ground as fast at lighting and struck the Mizukage in his three tails state. The power of the explosion blew most of the remaining army off their feet and temporary blinded them. Wolf simply activated his Kumai and lowered his head in a moment of silence and prayer. He knew the man would be vilified even though he was being controlled. Telling anyone the truth would not be helpful. The anti-bloodliners say only a bloodline shinobi could do such a thing and while they would be right they would ignore the twisted logic it would take to think a bloodline shinobi would want to destroy all other bloodline shinobi.

When the dust and smoke cleared there was only the very damaged remains of the Mizukage. He was dead and the three tails free to reform at a later date. Wolf took no pleasure in this. He decided now would be a good time to bring out the uninjured people.

 ** _Kumai Dimension_**

Mei, Shizuka, and Chojuro were sitting with some of the now healed survivors discussing what was happening when a clone of their rescuer approached them.

"It is done. You have won." Before they could ask questions, they felt the same strange swirling sensation before the found themselves deposited on the ground in what looked like a waste land. The couldn't believe their eyes. Of the 1500 ninja Yagura had with him less than half remained and at the bottom of a huge crater was Yagura's charred and damaged body. Mei looked at Wolf with a mix of fear and gratitude. Before she could speak he addressed her and Shizuka.

"You don't have to say anything. Just take care of your people and make your nations whole again. I would prefer that you keep my name out of this if you can." With that said he turned to leave. Stopping briefly to look back at everybody as the rest appeared in swirls being deposited on the ground. "I'm sorry for your losses. I should have come earlier. Goodbye. With that he appeared to simply fade from view.

Mei spoke first. "Who was that?"

"I don't know but I do know that I don't want to be on his bad side." Shizuka spoke aloud. Her thoughts however were on a different path. 'Is he the one. He is strong enough to defeat me and he is truly a good man. Perhaps when the village is stable I will seek him out.'

 ** _Hokage's Office-Konoha_**

A swirl was once again seen in the office. When wolf appeared this time, he appeared as if he was carrying a heavy weight. Hiruzen knew that feeling. Doing something you should never have to do for greater peace and prosperity. "Report" the old man spoke softly but sternly.

"Yagura is dead and the three tails will be reforming in the area in around three years. Of approximately 1500 shinobi only 600 still stand. Most killed by Yagura himself in order to stop me. The leader of the rebels was among those saved. Her name is Mei Terumi. She will most likely become the Mizukage."

After a brief silence Hiruzen spoke. "Is that all?" "Hai"

"Very well. I received word from Jiraiya. Naruto's Inspection is finished." He threw him a scroll. "This is Jiraiya's location. Meet him there in three days. Dismissed." As Wolf stood to leave the old kage spoke again. "I know it's hard but just remember all the people who will still have their loved ones because of your actions. And that war is hell."

"War isn't hell." Wolf responded with a solemn voice making Hiruzen's eyes widen a little. "War is far worse than hell. There are no innocent bystanders in hell. War is full off innocent bystanders. Hell, apart from the top commanders almost the entire human price of war is made of innocent bystanders." With these words, he left. It was time to return for real.

 **A/N: So, this chapter is short and took a long time to write. A lot has happened in my life and my time is far more limited. I am getting things settled and should be writing more soon.**

 **Until next time. R &R, Like & Favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Reunion

**A/N: I Know this chapter is a long time coming but work and family sadly have to take priority. I have had more changes in my life and if things happen the way they seem to be my life if going to leave me with more time to write and more family time as well.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Epitome of Eccentricity: Not sure how I missed the 'kumai' 'kamui' but if you send me where you see the problem I will fix. No need to get snarky. I am human and I will miss things from time to time. As far as the 'charka' 'chakra' that is an auto correct error from MS Word. Apparently, a charka is a domestic spinning wheel used chiefly for cotton in southeast Asia. From a quick look at your profile I see that I have chapters longer than all 8 stories you have combined. I have had far more opportunity for mistakes.**

 **PkmnMewTwo: Everyone does fox mask I feel it makes it to obvious. Just trying to stand out a little.**

 **Plums: Not sure how I am retaining every cannon milestone as you put it. You can't just arrest everyone and then build your case later. That would have been both unethical and left the possibility missing someone. Subtlety is the best way. So "SPOILER ALERT" but only the wave arc and chunin exams will have more than a snippet of them and the other two will not be much longer than a chapter and after that basically all arcs will be of my own creation.**

 **FF8cerberus: I did put in the beginning that it would be a godlike Naruto. The Akatsuki aren't really going to be the big bad guys in the fic.**

 **Azriel Nightsilver: Fear makes people stupid. A person can be smart but as a whole people tend to be stupid. Hiruzen is old and tired. Age has made him less careful.**

 **Yuzukikuran476: I said in the first chapter I took a lot of inspiration for Legacy by cr4ypt.**

 **I won't give out spoilers on Naruto's abilities or stuff after the chunin exams. Thanks to everyone for the mostly positive r3eviews. Starting to get more critical responses but let's keep is civil. I won't pretend to be perfect and if I mess tell me where so I can fix it.**

 **To Intro: I am aware my first chapter needs work. Its why I ask people to go two chapters in before judging. This is my first fic and I expect to lose some people because of that. Authors notes in the middle of the story may be a bit of a faux pas but to hell with its not like this is going to a publisher and I don't feel it is universally panned as bad. But I thank you for your insight and time to write your review and give me something to think about.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 14: The Reunion

 ** _Academy- One Week after Fuu's Arrival_**

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Silence. Right as Iruka went to move on Kiba spoke up as was the case about once a month.

"He's not coming back, knowing him he is probably dead in a ditch somewhere. That loser is never coming back." Kiba's frustration had been growing the last few months. Even with Naruto gone all his attempts to woo Hinata had failed. She would just politely decline any time he tried to approach her.

"Kiba we've had this discussion several times already. He will be back. If anything had happened to him his name would be removed."

"It's been over eight months. Even if he does come back he will just be even further behind. I guess that doesn't matter though. It's not like he was ever going to graduate in the first place. If he did he would just get himself killed on his first real mission." The entire class quieted down during Kiba's little speech until Hinata couldn't take it.

"Kiba, shut up." It was spoken is a cold voice that they never heard her use. It was enough to worry some of them. "If you must know I got a letter from Naruto-kun last week and he will be back in two or three months depending on how long his return trip takes him."

"You really got a letter from him?" Iruka asked with curiosity. He would never voice it but he had been worried about Naruto as well. Knowing that she got a letter meant that he was still alive and well at least up to last week.

"Yes. He sent it along when his sensei sent a report on his progress. He will be rejoining us next year after break." It was more info than she really wanted to give but some people just would let it go.

"Progress, pfft." Kiba snorted. "He will still be the weakest in class."

"Got that right" mumbled Sasuke but was still heard.

"Given he is getting one-on-one help that may no longer be true." Stated Shino in a monotone voice.

"I don't now Shino. I like Naruto and all but he would have to come a long way to really make up the difference." Chouji spoke between mouthfuls of chips.

"I don't care if he is I will still pound him when he gets back just so he knows his place" Kiba boasted while smirking at Hinata. "He still wouldn't even be a challenge" stated Sasuke with just a hint of self-satisfaction. Hinata meanwhile had had enough and lost her temper and decided to put the boys in their place.

"Iruka-sensei, I would like Kiba and Sasuke to be my sparring partners today." Said Hinata shocking the whole class. Kiba was one of the best in taijutsu and only Sasuke could reliably beat him. To want to fight both seemed just crazy "Hinata I can't allow that. We don't start mixing the boys and girls sparring until next year and you won't start training to fight multiple opponents until you become a genin."

"That's ok, I asked for this so you won't have any liability in it." Iruka just nodded and turned to Kiba and Sasuke. "Do you accept this?" Kiba only nodded and smiled while Sasuke just answered with "Hn". 'Finally, I will get to show her who is really top dog around here.' Kiba thought while Sasuke was indifferent. Hinata wasn't a fan girl and never bothered him. If she wanted to be embarrassed he wasn't going to stop her but he also wasn't going to enjoy it.

 ** _Later- Academy Training Grounds_**

Everybody was looking forward to the match between Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke. They figured it would be a blow out because Hinata hadn't really shown much promise.

Word Had spread and a few other classes had shown up including her cousin Neji's. He was eager to see her fall. Despite carrying the same seal he did, at least to his knowledge, she was free. He had heard how hers was used too soon and it ended up being faulty after a second strenuous use later on. Not to mention she had been banished. Another form of freedom he would never get. For this he hated her. Surprisingly he only hated her father for what happened to his father.

His father had spoken out against the elders when were trying to recapture Hinata and had refused to help track her down. When they tried to use Neji's seal as a means to force his compliance, he had attacked the elders and had been killed with his seal. This display had pushed any others that were asked to do as commanded without question.

"This match will be Hinata vs. Sasuke and Kiba. The only reason I have allowed this despite my better judgment is because Hinata herself requested it. The same rules as always shall apply. Kiba and Sasuke Ready?" Getting a nod from both of them he turned to Hinata. "Hinata ready?"

Instead of answering right away Hinata closed her eyes and brought her hands into the tora seal and whispered "Training Array: Kai" but no one heard. All the teachers felt a considerable change in her charka. It was no on a level higher or equal to most of theirs. She turned to Iruka who was still staring at her dumb founded and said "ready". Still in a daze Iruka started the match.

"Hajime" Iruka called as Kiba charged at Hinata Sasuke circled around. When Kiba got close enough to her he through a quick right hook to try and catch her off guard. She simply ducked under it rotated her body planting her right elbow into Kiba's stomach. He doubled over in pain while she quickly turned to deflect as punch from Sasuke before jumping to the side to create some space.

The whole class along with Iruka had be watching closely and only Iruka and a few teachers noticed how controlled and precise she was. There was no wasted movement and the blow was aimed such that it came up under Kiba's diaphragm. Making it hard for him to breathe and she never even activated her Byakugan but still was fast enough to sense Sasuke's punch and turn a deflect it in time.

After Kiba regained his composure and regrouped with a now agitated Sasuke. He charged again this time more cautiously with Sasuke beside him. He threw quick jabs and kicks trying to find a way through Hinata's guard while Sasuke filled any openings that Kiba made. Iruka was surprised too. With her being removed from her clan there was no one to train her. But here she was dodging Kiba and Sasuke like it was nothing. Sasuke who had started the match thinking it would be an easy victory was quickly becoming angry. No matter ho fast and how coordinated he was with Kiba, which was surprisingly good, they still couldn't get through. Kiba went for a leg sweep and when she was forced to jump over it Sasuke tried to catch her in the air. She simply grabbed Sasuke's wrist and use it as the leverage she needed to pull self out of the way.

They separated again. After gathering themselves Sasuke charged while Kiba circled around. Instead of dodging this time Hinata opted to block Sasuke with a look of apathy in her face. Naruto was far harder to fight even with his weights on. Sasuke saw this and began to lose his cool. His moves became sloppy. Kiba decided now was a good time to strike. He charged in from behind hoping to catch her off guard. Him and Sasuke both went for full strength punches straight to the back of her head and face. Waiting to the last second Hinata, to all the students Kiba and Sasuke included, disappeared while Sasuke and Kiba ended up hitting each other in the face. When the looked around they found her finally in a stance across the ring from them. They charged.

The boys were losing steam and Hinata had not even broke a sweat. 'I will have to thank Naruto for the seals. I could never have done this before. It's like they're moving in slow motion.' Finally, having enough of dodging Hinata caught a wild haymaker that Kiba threw in his exhaustion. She then proceeded to pull Kiba forward off his feet and deliver over a dozen quick blows before he was thrown back and landed outside of the ring. At the same time, she kicked Sasuke in the stomach forcing him to double over in pain. After Kiba was taken care she quickly moved behind Sasuke and kicked him in the same direction making him land right next to Kiba.

The rest of the students were floored. Hinata had just creamed both Kiba and Sasuke and made it look easy. Iruka however was suspicious. 'I barely even saw her get out of the way of those punches. Then she hit Kiba at least a dozen times after catching a full force punch without budging. I bet none of these kids even saw more than two hits. I barely saw all of them. And the forced required to kick someone the way she did. When did she get this strong and fast?'

"Winner Hinata" Iruka called out before going to check on the boys. Hinata went to them and whispered by their heads "I am not even a tenth as strong as Naruto-kun. Remember that." Before walking over to the stands where she reenabled her seals to full strength before she sat down.

Shikamaru had gotten curious about halfway through the fight. 'Kiba and Sasuke are arguably the best in class in taijutsu and she is picking them apart' he had thought. With that in mind when Kiba was thrown from the ring he subtly made his was over to him to see if he could get any clues. Upon reaching both of them, as Sasuke had joined Kiba, he noticed a that his clothes had small rips where he had seen her hit him. This meant she was twisting her hand very fast when she hit him. But he also noticed several places that looked the same but that he couldn't remember seeing her hit. Sasuke wasn't looking much better and was having a hard time breathing. Then he saw her approach. Channeling chakra into his ears he listened in to what she had to say.

"I am not even a tenth as strong as Naruto-kun. Remember that." It took all he had not to react. Hinata hadn't even looked like she was trying and she said Naruto was more than ten times stronger. After wracking his brain and coming up with no logical explanation for everything he had seen and heard today he could only mutter "troublesome."

Hanabi had told her father what happened that night. He only smiled and told her she now trained the same way as Naruto so that was to be expected. This had confused Hanabi. Naruto lost to everyone except the civilian children. Then it hit her. So did Hinata. Hinata always held back against her. She never made her wins easy. No. Hanabi had to work hard for every victory. Hinata had been doing just enough to make Hanabi push herself and keep her confidence. She was unsure if she should be grateful or insulted. She made the choice to go and speak to Hinata.

 ** _Hinata's Apartment-Next Day_**

Hanabi knocked on the door getting a response to enter. "Hanabi? Why are you here. We normally have dinner on the weekends." Asked Hinata slightly confused. Not that she wasn't happy to see her but things with the clan had made coming to visit during the week hard.

Hanabi just stood there in silence for a few moments before asking "Why do you hold back against not only me but everyone else?" Hinata just sighed. She knew her actions would have repercussions but this was sooner than she wanted to deal with them.

"Sit down this could take a while." Hinata said gesturing to her couch. "You are not completely aware of what is going on in your clan are you?" She asked as much as she stated. Hanabi flinched at hearing 'your clan'. "Sorry Hanabi but it's the truth. I am never allowed to be part of that clan again or even step foot in the compound." Hanabi looked like she was going to tear up so Hinata decided that it would be best to get away from that subject. "But moving on. The other main house wants to be the only one. They were not happy when kaa-chan came back. Kicking me out got them halfway to being able to declare one of their children as heir. If I were to beat you constantly they would call into question your strength. That's why I hold back. I make you work for it each time so you must continue to push yourself, but never quite win so you can remain in good standing. Because if they manage to depose you as heiress you will be branded and I doubt you will be as lucky as me to get away from them."

Hanabi just sat there wide-eyed. She couldn't believe her sister was still trying to protect her. It gave her even more respect for her sister than she had before for trying to keep the brand off her head. That reminded her of something else she had been wanting to ask for a while.

"That reminds me. How come when they try to activate your seal nothing happens?" Hinata had really been hoping to avoid this question but knew she would have to answer eventually. Looking Hanabi in the eyes she debated what to say before "I'm sorry Hanabi but I can't tell you. All I can tell you is it happened when the elder tried to kill me with the pain seal rather than the death seal." Hanabi flinched. She had been told what happened and couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt. After that they turned the conversation to less serious things.

The rest of the school year was rather quiet with none of the girls even willing to fight Hinata. They would simply forfeit at the start no matter what Iruka or his new assistant Mizuki would try to say. This quickly propelled her to the top spot for kunoichi and second overall. Her sister never did get matched with her after that. She figured her father had something to do with it.

 ** _Konoha's Front Gates-Two and a Half Months Later_**

Fifteen Days after the end of the war in Kiri and Wolf's ordered return Two figures could be seen approaching Konoha. One wearing a ANBU mask that looked like a wolf wearing a black cloak and another with spiky blond hair and an orange jump suit. He was now about 5'6" having finally hit a growth spurt. After an uneventful check-in, they headed to the Hokage's office.

Naruto noticed that he was getting both glares and confused looks. Not sure what that was about he filed it away to ask his Jiji.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Hiruzen was again battling his fiercest foe: Paperwork. It seemed like no matter what he did the beast would not go down. At least no permanently. It was in the middle of contemplating using a fireball to burn it all that a knock came.

"Enter" he spoke loud enough for the person to hear. His face brightened a little when he saw it was Naruto and Naruto. He sweat-dropped a little at this act that was once again being put on. "So, Naruto how was the 'inspection'" You could practically hear the air quotes but appearances had to kept.

"Good. I learned a lot. I am probably stronger than anyone in the academy." He said rubbing the end of his nose. Hiruzen already knew this was true but still chuckled. "I guess we shall see. Now you better run along I know you have some friends who are just dying to see you."

"All right catch you later Jiji. We should have ramen sometime." He started to walk towards the door before he stopped. "Hey I have question first. On are way here people were looking at me like they were confused. What gives?"

"Well," Hiruzen started, "some of the civilians started a rumor that you had been banished and despite all the evidence to the contrary, it seems that most believed it." The old Hokage looked a bit amused and annoyed see Naruto just give him a 'da faq?' look. After shaking his head, he just walked out. After leaving the building and finding somewhere he wouldn't be seen he dispelled.

Back in the office things were a bit more serious.

"Wolf now that you have had some time I would like a full report on the war in Kiri."

"Hai." He launched into a minute by minute account after making sure that only he and the three ANBU he trusted were there. "In the end, I ended up using my newest Jutsu to kill the three tails and in turn kill Yagura. After making sure everyone was safe and the injured were cared for I left."

Hiruzen had simply been stunned. He was relativity sure he would no longer be able to beat Wolf in a fight. Hearing that he had actually killed the three tails was just insane. "What jutsu could possibly kill a Biju?"

"It called **Raiton: Kirin.** It uses electricity from high in the atmosphere to create a lightning dragon several orders of magnitude more powerful than a standard one. It would be classified as a somewhere above High S-rank jutsu."

"Noted. Keep that one to yourself. We don't need anyone else with a jutsu like that." Hiruzen said almost in a daze. High S-Rank was a high as it went for him to say this one might be above it was scary. "I believe you have earned a vacation for a while. I have to leave for Suna in a few days you will be off duty until I return. Dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Wolf responded as he swirled away appearing in his apartment and going to change. He started thinking over how to talk to Anko and Hinata about his feelings. Anko's age difference made him nervous and Hinata had been his friend for so long he didn't want to take a risk of losing her. He got so caught up in his thought that he didn't realize what time it was until her heard voices coming down the hall. He recognized them as the two he had just been thinking of.

 ** _With Hinata and Anko_**

Hinata and Anko where returning from training since Hinata was on break from school and Anko didn't have any missions today. As they went over area that needed improvement they were oblivious to Naruto and that he had returned. They knew he would be back any day now and were very excited.

After saying their goodbyes, they went to head to their apartments to change when a sound caught their attention. It was coming from Naruto's apartment as they looked towards his door it opened and to their surprise it was empty. Thinking they were just hearing this they turned around standing there was the one person neither could get out of their thoughts.

"Hey girls, I'm back." Before the boy could utter another word him in a hug so tight he couldn't breathe. "A-a-air" was all he managed to wheeze out but it was heard. The girls turned to look and saw he was actually turning blue. After being released he caught his breath and just started at them. He didn't even know what to say it seemed that a year had changed much. Hinata was taller at about 5'2" and having filled out some while Anko was now only two inches taller than he was. Breaking out of his stupor he embraced both of them.

"I missed you so much" he told them. Then his stomach decided to growl making him blush a little, Hinata giggle, and Anko just smirk. "So, who wants to have dinner My treat."

After making a quick meal and sitting down to eat they did some catching up. Hinata told him about how the academy had been and how she had lost her temper with Kiba and Sasuke. That just made him laugh. Anko went over the minor things that happened in the village. Suffice to say it was basically life as usual except the about two weeks ago three genin teams left for the Chunin exams in Suna.

Naruto told them of his training and how he was only able to get 95% done. When they asked when he just told them he couldn't say. They both saw the look of sadness and regret. Something had happened. That they knew for sure. After Dinner and a few hours of catching up he said his goodbyes and told them he needed to rest after such a long trip. Cleaning dinner he took a shower and went to bed.

Later that night both Hinata and Anko awoke to the sound of screaming. Both bolting out of bed and to the hallway. Each seeing the other realized it was coming from Naruto's apartment. Using her key Hinata unlocked his door and both made a beeline for his bedroom. What they found was Naruto tossing and turning, covered in sweat, and screaming.

Acting quickly, they grabbed him and shook him awake. When his eyes opened they were his Shi no Me and instantly locked on the two of them before turning blue again. Naruto collapsed on the bed when they let him go out of shock form him activating his eyes on them. He laid there catching his breath and put his forearm over them.

"Sorry about that" He spoke lowly.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" Asked Anko as she was the first one to recover.

"One of the missions I had to do while I was gone went sideways." He told them about what Yagura did and how he had to fight an army. Anko just nodded understanding that sometime this like that would happen and a guilty conscious was hard to avoid. Hinata just had tears on her face and held him tight. Neither left to go back to their bed for the night and Naruto for the first time in two weeks got a decent night's sleep.

The next morning when Naruto woke up he found his head on something warm and soft. Not knowing what it was but also not wanting to get up he rubbed and nestled his head into the softness a little harder. While trying to figure out what he was laying on he heard someone clear their throat.

"Comfy, are we?" Came a bit of a sickly-sweet voice. Naruto failed to notice the tone.

"Yes, very" he mumbled still failing to grasp the situation. It was about this time Hinata woke up. She found he pillow moving. Sitting up she realized it was Naruto's side just below his ribs. Not understanding the short exchange, she heard she sat up to see what was going on. She blushed a deep red and suppressed a giggle.

She was watching Naruto rub the side of his face into the right side Anko's chest. Anko had a look somewhere between pure outrage and mortified embarrassment. Anko was also having a small sense of déjà vu. "Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" She asked in the same tone only this time Naruto started to catch on but it only increased his confusion.

"Trying to sleep. My pillow is so much softer than I remember." He said a bit more awake.

"That's not you pillow." Anko Said with a sweat-drop. Hinata by this point is now failing to suppress her giggle. She is now trying to suppress a full-on laugh.

"Whatever it is I like it better than my pillow." Hearing him saw that Anko face goes into full Hinata-Blush mode and Hinata finally losses her battle not to laugh out loud. Hearing Hinata's laugh Made Naruto finally open his eyes. After surveying where he was for a second, he sat up so fast he was a blur.

Naruto immediately started to apologize but Anko just held her hand to silence him. "It was a misunderstanding and you didn't mean any harm. Let's just drop it for Now." Naruto just nodded glad he would be allowed to live for a while longer and Hinata had finally calmed herself down enough to stop laughing.

Naruto daring to speak trying to make it less awkward now that he realized he had been using Anko's breast as a pillow and was sleeping between Hinata and Anko and neither had gotten out of the bed yet. "So, what was the plan for today? Jiji gave me two weeks off because he will be in Suna, and I know the academy is on break so me and Hinata-chan are free. What about you Anko-chan?" He finished off.

"I don't have any missions until the day after tomorrow so I am free." She replied.

"Great. I want to see how strong both of you have become." Naruto told them with a big grin.

"That's sound like a good idea but we have to talk about something first." Hinata started looking at Anko to see that she understood. Anko nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Naruto-kun, how do you feel about us?" Naruto look a little confused not quite grasping what Hinata was saying. Seeing this she continued. "I know we are friends but do you ever feel like we could be… more than friends?" The confusion disappeared from his face and was replaced by a look of indecisiveness.

After taking a moment to clear his head he figures being honest was the only thing to do. "I actually gave this a lot of thought while I was away. The more I thought about it the worse I felt. I realized I could never choose between you two. The only thing I can do is be your friend, hope you can understand, and maybe find happiness with somebody who can devote themselves to just you." As Naruto spoke a range of expressions went across their faces. From Joy when he said he thought about them to frowns as he said he wanted them to find someone else. It slowly changed to smirk when they realized where he was going with it. Naruto just kept his head down the whole time he spoke not being able to bear looking at their faces.

Hinata raised his chin and smiled at him. "We were hoping for an answer like that." Naruto's face fell for just a moment before he hid it thinking they had both found someone and moved on. "Naruto-kun are you aware that you are the last of two separate clans and the last of the main blood line of another?" Naruto just nods still holding on to his mask while his heart just feels more and more hollow. "When who you are becomes public the council will more than likely force you to take more than one wife. Even more so if they find out about your eyes." Naruto was barely listening but he had known that his future may not be so great for a while now. Being forced in loveless relationships all for the sake of duty. The women he would end up with it would all be about money, power, and status. He couldn't imagine someone he truly cared about wanting to be in that situation.

"Naruto-kun," Anko spoke this time "neither of us would ever make you choose. Two months ago, we were talking and Hinata-chan brought up this little law called the Clan Restoration Act. I know I am quite a bit older than you but you're are the only man who has always treated me right. I asked Hinata-chan if she was willing to… share. Even if I have to wait until you are recognized for your heritage I don't care."

Before Naruto could respond Hinata spoke up" Naruto-kun, before you think it would be unfair just know that I would never feel right leaving Anko-chan to herself just so I could have you. She has done so much for me and There is now one I would rather share you with than her."

Naruto just remained speechless for a minute before he processed everything and did the only think her. Hugging both of them "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too" they both said in unison.

"Now how about some breakfast and you show me how much you learned while I Was gone. Both just smiled and nodded.

 **A/N: So, things are picking up steam on the relationship front. I will tell you all this now. I always finish what I start. Not always in a timely manner but this story will not go unfinished.**


	15. Chapter 15 First Exams

**A/N: No I have not given up. This chapter made me really expand on where this story is going. Having some trouble with fight scenes. Any volunteers? This starts to bring thing into the light a little more so enjoy. That's you for all the positive reviews and keep them coming. I won't do any direct responses this time in an effort to get thing out a little sooner.**

 **Warning this will be an MA fic. It will have foul language, blood, gore, attempted rape, probably cold blooded sadistic murder, and most likely lemons and limes.**

"Regular Speech"

'Regular Though'

 **Jutsu's** \- English or Japanese depending on which style I like better.

 **"Demon/Large summons Speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summons Thought'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really anything in this for that matter other than maybe one or two original ideas.**

Chapter 15: First Exams

 _ **Training Ground 43**_

Naruto was beginning to regret the terms of this spar. He had done something he promised himself he would never do: underestimate an opponent. Worse he had done so with Hinata. The agreement was no chakra and he would only remove half his weight and resistance. Hinata removed all her seals and only used chakra for closing tenketsu points. At this point it was less of a spar and more of a lesson on how to be a Juken dummy. While he could still move, all four of his limbs were weakened and made avoiding the final attack Hinata was preparing all but impossible.

"Naruto-kun, I want to show you something me and Anko-chan have been working on for a while now." With that statement Hinata to a stance that looked oddly similar to the Juken but looser. Her hand and wrists were looser, her arms and legs showed less tension, and her face more relaxed even with her Byakugan active.

" **Gentle Step 64 Water Palms** " As Naruto tried to defend himself she simply flowed around his defense. Striking his joints instead of his tenketsu. Naruto found him self feeling an odd sensation. It was only mildly painful. It was incredibly uncomfortable though. His movement slowly stopped. Still on his feet only able to move his neck and fingers he tried to figure out what happened.

"What did you do to me Hinata-chan. I can't move." She just smiled as she walked up to him and stood inside his guard and poked him right between the eyes with two fingers like a Juken strike but with no chakra.

"I win." She sounded quite pleased with herself as Naruto accepted his defeat. "I turned my chakra into water after injecting it into you joints, which I was aiming for instead of you tenketsu. The water fills the space. I then force it to hold its shape and lock your limbs in place. Anko and I figured it was a less painful way to capture someone alive while also rendering them immobile."

"Well can you let me out now. This feels really weird." Naruto asked while whining.

"I don't know. Anko-chan do you think we should just let him go after we have captured him?" The smirk on Anko's face told him all he needed to know. "You mean we have a helpless little Naruto-kun and he wants us to just release him? Oh no we can't do that." She said slinking toward him putting a sway into her hips. Hinata had circled around and was standing behind him at this point while, still frozen in his attempt to block Hinata's attack which she had purposely maneuvered to leave a space to stand in, Anko had ducked under his arms and was now standing inside them and pressing herself up against him.

"So, what do you think we should do with him?" Asked Hinata in a teasing voice.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Said Anko pressing her self up against him as Hinata did the same to his back. It was at this point Naruto noticed something he had not before. Hinata had developed quite a bit since he left. He had no idea what they were planning but was quite sure he would both love it and hate it. Just when he was about to start sweating from the feeling of two well develops bosoms pressing against him he felt them each kiss a cheek and pull away laughing.

"That wasn't very nice." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah but you liked it." Anko said gesturing to his waist where he had a noticeable bulge in his pants causing both him and Hinata to turn a deep shade of red and making Anko laugh harder. "Well let's get lunch I'm starving." Hinata nodded and followed after while Naruto remained in place for a few moments while Kurama started to heal him and release the water from his joints.

Making their way to Ichiraku's for lunch they ran into Fuu returning from border patrol with her team and asked them to join them her teammates declined after taking a quick look at Naruto but Fuu didn't catch it. They figured she just wanted to talk to the two girls who were her neighbors when it was Naruto she really wanted to see. Fuu spent quite a bit of time with Anko and Hinata but not as much as she wanted. Hinata was in school and Anko had started working in the IT department while she was going on missions with her team. Usually a patrol or short range escort mission. They were the only ones she could take still because of her probation. This meant she was out of the village around two to three weeks a month where Hinata and Anko were home every night.

While eating Hinata and Anko noticed the look on Fuu's face. She recognized it well and tipped off Anko. Anko found a reason to excuse herself and Hinata leaving Naruto alone with Fuu.

"So, Naruto what has happened since you…we last saw each other?" Fuu asked not quite sure how to phrase it without sounding like she could give something away. "Not much. Lots of training and did some errands with pervy sage." Naruto replied.

"Pervy sage?" asked Fuu in mild confusion.

"That's what I call Jiraiya. After Wolf brought you here we went towards Water Country for a while and ended up on an unpopulated island. Had to leave because the civil war fighting got too close. Just got back last night." Naruto told Fuu. She caught on to what he was saying. There were rumors floating around that someone in a black wolf mask had killed the Mizukage. She had only known of one person that wore one and he had just confirmed it to her.

"So, the rumors are true?" She whispered as low as she could so that only Naruto could hear it. He only gave her a sad nod as he stared at his ramen now getting cold. Seeing the hurt in his eye she just wrapped her arms around him and held him for a moment. "I sorry you had to go through that. If you need anything I will be here for you." Naruto just nodded into her shoulder letting out a few tears. Hinata and Anko helped but knowing Fuu, who was also a jinchuuriki could forgive him after what he did to one of their own was quite the relief.

After their talk Fuu had to meet her teammates at the mission office to report with her teammates as the Hokage was currently out of the Village. Naruto Returned home for some much needed rest.

Two days later while Naruto was laying on the roof of his apartment complex just enjoying the sun and breeze he felt a tug on his summoning seal. It was in the pattern that said he needed to make a flashy entrance. He had been waiting for one of these.

"He says I get two weeks off and then calls me three days later. Some vacation that was." He grumbles quickly jumping done and rushing down and donning his ANBU gear. This time without the hood and cloak. He got tired of wearing that stuffy thing so he made a seal that would turn his hair random colors and styles just to throw people for a loop. After putting on the mask and making sure everything was ready almost 15 seconds has passed. Seeing he was ready he warped away in a swirl emanating from his right eye.

 _ **Earlier with the Hokage**_

This was a dark day for Konoha. Of the three genin teams sent to the Chunin Exams there were only two survivors. Among the dead was an Uchiha who was known to have awakened his Sharingan and both eyes were missing. According to the proctors this is the state he was found in. His other two teammates were also dead. Something needed to be done. This was the second time in a row that Konoha had performed this way and it was not helping business. He would have a meeting with the Council and elite Jounins to discuss what they could do to prevent this. Casualties were expected but not like this and certainly not with an Uchiha's eyes being stolen. After careful thought he decided a statement needed to be made while the clients were still around. After sealing the bodies into a scroll he rejoined the Kazekage, feudal lords, and VIP's that had shown up. He had few options to choose from as everyone looked at him to see what he would do.

Deciding he only had one real option available, one he was unsure of whether he would regret it or not, He summoned Wolf and signaled to make it flashy. Standing next to the Kazekage he simply said in slightly louder than normal voice, "WOLF" making sure to catch everyone's attention.

It worked. Many had heard rumors. An ANBU that would always come when called no matter where he was. It made the Kazekage nervous to see what would happen. He knew for a fact no such ANBU had passed through the gates with the Hokage. He was curious to see how he would get, or maybe already had got, passed the gate. He didn't have to wait for long.

Less than two seconds after the Hokage spoke a massive chakra was felt and swirl began to form in front of the Hokage. Quickly taking the form of a man with green hair about 5'6" tall and heavily muscled. The normal ANBU tattoo that people expected was not there however. Instead in its place was a tattoo that looked similar with the tails on the top and bottom but the center was a full spiral like that worn on Konoha's flack jackets. The man had one final difference. He was standing, not kneeling like most ANBU.

They were quickly surrounded by Suna's ANBU but paid them no heed. "Wolf, this scroll contains the body of Setsuna Uchiha. His eyes have been removed. Find them and bring me the ninja who stole them unharmed if possible." Commanded the Hokage in a stern and angry voice.

"If not possible?" Asked Wolf.

"Alive" was the Hokage's Reply. "Understood" Wolf answered. With that his chakra started to fade calming the surrounding ninja until it disappeared. However they were unnerved by seeing him still standing there until he too began to fade like a ghost. As soon as he was halfway transparent the Hokage walked forward, through where Wolf was standing as he continued to fade, to the Kazekage and asked "I trust this will not be a problem?"

"How did he get into my village? He never checked in at the gate and now you have him hunting down someone who is most likely from another nation in my village or even one of my own.. Are you trying to cause an international incident?" The Kazekage was fuming by the time he finished his speech. The Hokage however was calm and unperturbed. "I doubt it was one of your ninja. They would be unable to use them and hiding it completely would be almost impossible. Wolf is likely no longer in the village and he never passed through the gate. Wolf comes directly to me whenever called regardless of distance. I know for a fact he was in Konoha just before I called him." Rasa opened his mouth to interrupt but Hiruzen just held his hand up so he could finish. "I asked him to bring me the culprit unharmed if possible but alive no matter what. If it is another genin I will simply confiscate the eyes and report his actions to his Kage along with a stern 'warning' for that particular village. After all Wolf is rather good and delivering 'messages' as I am sure you have heard about Taki by now." This conversation became the center of attention almost as soon as it started. The Sandaime Hokage gave away far more then he would have liked but Konoha needed the funds this little stunt might bring.

It was important for everyone there to know that Konoha could still deliver on missions and if he had to put a little fear into another village or two to do it… well it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Hokage-dono with respect I must ask that you recall him and allow us to look for the thief. This is my village and I keep order." Replied the Kazekage trying to regain some measure of control over the situation. "That young man was known to have an awakened Sharingan. A weapon of my village I will never allow to be stolen. As we speak I am sure he has already picked up the trail." As he said that Wolf reappeared. Much to the shock of everyone again. This time simply fading into view as if her were a ghost. But he was not alone. Three unconscious and tied up genin were with him.

"What is the meaning of this?! You come into my village and attack a foreign shinobi the have the nerve to pull this." Rasa was practically screaming and his ANBU were waiting for orders to arrest Wolf. Wolf however paid him no heed nor even a glance. After the Kazekage's outburst the Hokage nodded at him to report.

"I began by sweeping the rooms of all the genin. After finding the blood of Setsuna on the weapons of these three I sought them out. I found them having a discussion as to what would be done with the Sharingan eyes they had recovered in broad daylight no less. After listening and learning that they had already been taken out of the village by a waiting Kumo ANBU during the second phase of the test, I decided to make myself known. After a quick…Interview I learned that not only are these three actually chunin but they were given instruction to deliberately target any Dojutsu users they came across as well as any female kekkei genkai holders that could be taken. They presented completely fake ID's to enter and paid off a proctor to let them through. The proctor will be delivered momentarily." At this he turned to the Kazekage and motioned to the three who were joined by the proctor when a Wolf clone appeared with a tied up but otherwise conscious and unharmed sand ninja.

"Kazekage-sama I leave these men in your care to punish as you see fit. As you said this is your village and I have no authority to deal out punishments. However the Kumo ANBU who left last night with the eyes is mine." Turning to the Hokage "I am only a clone The real me is going to cut the ANBU off in Hotsprings Country this afternoon and will deliver the body and eyes to his family before your return. What do you wish for me to do with the Kumo ANBU?"

"Kumo needs a very clear message sent to them that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated. Not by Konoha or any nation hosting the Chunin Exams. Deliver his corpse to the front gate of Kumo. Tell them that I and Kazekage-dono send our regards." Said the Hokage before turning to the Kazekage, "If that is ok with you Kazekage-dono." Only receiving a small nod from Rasa. He then dismissed Wolf and the clone popped. Sighing he prepared for the inevitable backlash that was coming. His message had been sent loud and clear, but now he would learn the price.

The Kazekage had his ANBU arrest the men and take them for questioning. He had been made to look a fool after he had yelled at the Hokage only to find one of his own partly responsible. The Hokage did however give a small face saving measure in the message to Kumo. That wasn't going to help with the people in the room but it was still a small win for Suna. His Daimyo was not impressed so he had to try and save more face and be harsh with punishments. Not to mention it had taken Wolf only 15 minutes to find all involved parties. That was something that even surprised Hiruzen.

Seeing the excitement die down the Hokage took his leave. He had some major decisions ahead of him and he need time to think. His village was already starting to feel the impacts of their last two showings. Showing Naruto off a little might stop the bleeding but something drastic needed to change or things would get much harder in the future.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Wolf had just sent his clone to the Hokage after delivering the culprits and was getting ready to make a Hiraishin jump to his first training island. Since he had left a seal there just in case. The whole time he was shaking his head about how stupid those chunin were. Discussing it in broad daylight aloud no less. No wonder they were sent. If they died it wouldn't be much of a loss. His problem now was how to send a message. If there was only one ANBU it would be easy. Just leave his corpse at the gate as instructed. If there were several, which seemed more likely to him, just leave one alive and let him report after having taken the eyes. The second option was to deliver all the bodies to the village gate. That however would be annoying. Kumo would probably over react and try to chase him. Why did he have to be told to do that?

'Well no point worrying about it right now. Just have to burn that bridge when I get to it.' Thought Naruto as he made his way to Hot Springs country. Flashing to his training island and then quickly moving to the most direct path that the ANBU would likely take left him stand around for almost two hours before he sensed his objective approaching. He was right is was two full teams. This time they would be prepared. Word of what happened to Taki's ANBU had no doubt gotten out. 'That's what I get for being cocky I guess.' He thought.

So Wolf Stood on a branch, high above his targets path, his arms crossed, waiting. He no longer wore his cloak like normal. After he finally managed to prefect a hair color change seal, which turned out to be way harder than he thought it should have. But then again things that seem simple rarely are simple. When the Kumo squads were about three jumps from his position he moved.

Appearing suddenly in front of the foreign ANBU caused them to stop just 20 feet short of his tree. All of them immediately drawing their weapons. Wolf made no move. He was still deciding how to handle the situation. The silent standoff continued for several seconds before Wolf spoke.

"I believe you already know why I am here. Will you return the eyes or do I have to take them?" His voice was calm and collected. He spoke with complete confidence in his ability. The Kumo-nin were split however. Some a little put off that he got so close without them noticing almost like they had come to him rather than him chasing them. Little did they know that's exactly what had happened. After a short delay their leader, wearing a mask with lighting on it spoke.

"I am unaware of what you speak. We are simply returning home from our mission and do not have any 'eyes' with us." Their leader was aware of exactly what he meant an also who they were dealing with. What he didn't know was how the man got in front of them. Wolf was not happy. It is one thing to lie, its part of being a ninja, but it's another thing to lie after you have already been confronted about it by someone who knows that truth. That's just spineless.

"Don't play game with me. He," Wolf indicated the man in the middle of the group, "is carrying the Sharingan eyes of Setsuna Uchiha. I will used whatever force necessary to recover the eyes. If you continue to stall hoping the backup you signaled when you first saw me will arrive in time I will just kill all of you and take them back from your corpse." The Kumo ANBU cursed under his breath. This man was indeed a skilled sensor. Seeing as denial didn't work maybe a threats would.

"Do you really think you beat all of us? Even if you can, the time it would take would allow our backup to arrive. Combined that with the fact that seven of us should be enough to hold you here. You have no chance of victory. Why don't you save your own life and get out of our way?" Threated Lightning. With a sigh Wolf shook his head almost as if he were dealing with a child.

"If that is how you will have it so be it. I pray your families have good fortune after your passing." With that statement wolf released the seal hiding his chakra. The Kumo ANBU's reaction was instant. The one holding the eyes was shifted to the rear as the rest prepare for an immanent attack. Wolf left no doubt of what his next actions would be. He charged.

Halfway into his leap he simply disappeared. It was only instincts that saved his first target. Raising his sword the Kumo ANBU blocked a strike only to be push back several yards by the force. Causing him to fall through the trees until he landed on a large enough branch to hold him. The rest decided to scatter and make their way to the ground in order to eliminate as much of Wolf's speed advantage as they could by cutting off the option of coming up from below. As they moved down Wolf pursued the one holding the eyes the hardest.

The ANBU not holding the eyes formed up on the ground and were prepared to counter attack when the eye carrier reached them. Seven of them started covering the escapes of the eye carrier. But something was not right. Wolf only avoided their attacks after he sensed something new from them. They were nervous but it didn't seem to be about the fight or death. Not even the eyes seemed to be that big of a deal. Their attacks were slow, to him, but something else was there. Then he saw it. They were not going for lethal blows. Only disabling one. He couldn't tell if they were meant only to slow him down or disable him. Without warning he ceased his efforts to see their reactions.

The Kumo ANBU were greatly surprised when Wolf stopped and sheathed his sword. 'Why are they leading me this way? It might be an easier path but no shinobi would take the easy path over the quickest. Not while carrying something as important as an active Sharingan. Kurama, what do you make of this?' He thought and asked as he watched the Kumo ANBU cease their retreat which told him even more that something was not right.

 **"I'm not sure. They seem to be leading you somewhere for a purpose. I my memory recalls correctly the hills just a little way ahead is where a mine used to me. One that they used for ore that was eventually turned into chakra metal because it seemed to absorb charka better than normal. It would be a good place for an ambush. The ore in the hills might absorb enough residual chakra to make it hard or impossible to detect an ambush."** Spoke Kurama after a moment of thought. 'I see. A very good way to hide a large number of Ninja or just a few very strong ones. But how would they know it would be me to come after them? How could they guarantee I would find them here or at all before them made it back to their village?'

" **It doesn't matter. If you come they get to try a probable ambush and if not they get a pair of Sharingan eyes. There was really no downside. It would appear the people of Kiri didn't leave your name out of things like you requested."** After hearing that it made more sense. He had killed a Biju and it had not stayed quiet for very long. The fact that someone had already made the leapt that it was him since he had a different mask didn't make him too happy. Kumo would just be the first of several that may try to kill him to weaken Konoha. Now he was really struggling for an answer. Did he simply kill them, take the eyes, and disregard the ambush? Did he allow it to happen and either make an example out of them or simply escape after retrieving the eyes once he knew the full purpose of it?

'I know I'm going to regret this later but it really is the only way to make sure this turn out right.'

The wolf masked figure had been staring at them for several seconds after putting away his weapon. They hadn't counted on him stopping. They thought he would have a singular purpose in getting the eyes back. What they had been told about him said he had no mercy yet he had not tried to kill them even once beyond the first swing of his sword. While they tried to figure out what to do he charged again.

This time Wolf pushed them harder he forced them to retreat faster. He didn't want any time for a message or signal to be reached. After a mile and a half of, half chase, half fight they came to a rocky outcropping that all eight ANBU turned and made a dash for. Pursuing them he came around the same outcropping to see quite a surprising sight.

 **A/N: And ending with a little cliff hanger. Been a while since I got the time and energy needed to write and hopefully it's back for a while now.**


End file.
